Evil Angel
by Janey-Paininator
Summary: Aro becomes power crazy & He uses Jane as one of his experiments for new power but it backfires. Jane's once frozen heart is awaken & she falls in love with Embry, Not only is he the enemy but he Imprints on her. With Aro finding out, it has become a fight to survive and follow ones heart. Will they risk everything for Forbidden Love? Or will the Devil destroy this Evil Angel?
1. The Beginning of the fiery Hell

No Copyright Infringement is intended. All Characters from the Twilight Sags Belong to Stephenie Meyers.

Chapter 1

The Beginning of the fiery Hell

Time stood still on February 14, 1677. In the small town of Cospaia in Northern Italy a pair of twins was born. Nicoletta and Gabriele Guradi. We were special when we were born and our parents could see that. You see we were born in the era of people accusing everyone and anyone of being a witch.

February 14, 1690::

"Gabriele come on slow poke we are going to be late." I grab my brothers' hand and pull him along to the festival. "Nicoletta come on it is only a festival we have been to plenty" I roll my eyes at him. "This one is special Gabriele it is an eclipse" That day was very special to us. It was the day of our 13th birthday and today the old lady that lives on the other side of town was going to show my brother and me how to really use our minds to communicate. "Gabriele?" Runs into something hard and fall back landing on the ground. "Excuse me. I am sorry…" Looks up at the male looking into his eyes as he extends his hand to help Gabriele and me up. "Nicoletta are you ok?" I turn to look at my brother nodding than back to the male. "There is no reason to apologize Dear One. I am Aro. This is my son Demetri." I look between the two and notice how pale their skin is and Smile bowing. "Hi I am Nicoletta and this is my brother Gabriele. It is nice to meet you but I am sorry but we must be on our way." I bow once more and grab Gabriele hand and start back running. "Did you see their clothes Nicoletta they are not from around here." We walk to the center of town and watch as the eclipse begins. I hold on to my brother hand tight as we look up watching the eclipse and whisper "Happy Birthday Brother Dear" We turn to smile at each other than look back up to the sky.

Gasp "We are going to be late come on" We run though all the people and hear whisper as we bump into a few of them. "Look at them they are freaks. I bet that old lady teach them witchcraft" I turn and growl at the boys and continue to walk down the road. "You know Nicoletta you shouldn't let them get to you." Walks to the door and knock turning to look at Gabriele "Well sorry I am tired of people who do not understand us calling us freaks. Just because we are different doesn't mean we should be treated such as." Turns when the door open and smile. "Claudia!" Walk in and hug her. You see Claudia was the old lady in the village that people would never go towards her house because they were afraid that she would hex them. "Come in you two you are late." Walk in and take a seat at the table. "I am sorry we lost track of time. We were watching the eclipse. Forgive us Claudia." Looks at the worried look on her face. "It is ok you two now time to practice." I sit in the seat across my brother and hold his hands to concentrate. We begin to look into each others minds seeing everything one another has seen and heard. And finally after a few hours we break from the connection and smile at each other. We look back over to Claudia as she walks towards us holding out an old box carved from wood from an apple tree. "I got you too something for your birthday." She hands us the box and we open it. "It is not much but I just wanted you both to have something that will remind you that no matter what I will be here for you." We take out the bracelets and place them on our wrist and get up hugging her tight. "These are beautiful Claudia. Thank you." Smile as we get up to head home. Walking out the door and on to the road back home.

February 29, 1690::

"Nicoletta wake up something is happening in the center square." I wake and look at my brother, crawling out of bed quickly getting dressed. He grabs my hand as we run to the square to see what is going on. We soon get there and I gasp when I see what is happening. "This woman you see upon you is not a woman. She is a witch." I turn to my brother and think ("This can not be good.") "You know witches are evil and they must be destroyed. Today we light this fire that will warning to all witches and those this witch here has practiced her devil worshipping with that they are next. If a witch is found in your home you and your family you be burned also." I look at the Minster as he lights the straw below her and as the fire engulf her not even hearing a scream. I turn and place my head into my brother shoulder as the smell of burning flesh choke the air and begin to cry. He leads me though the crowd as wondering eyes gazes upon us. We make it down to the river and sit on the grass. "Gabriele will that happen to us? Will they kill us?" He looks at me and back to the river. "I don't know Nicoletta but Mama and Papa will protect us."

I nod and we get up to head back home and walk though the door to see our mother sitting at the table and our father was pacing back and forth than stop to look at us. The look of his on is face was one of hatred and one of a man scared. "I want you both out of my home right now. Just get your things and go." Some how I knew it would come when our parents would fear us. "Papa you do not have to fear us. Gabriele and I will never harm anyone." Watch as our mother get up and throws both of us a bag filled with our things. "I do not care. I want you out of this home. I will not die because of who you are. We should have gotten rid of you when we first found out what you are." Stop listening to my mothers words as the tears begin to stream down my face. 'You do not love us?" Looking between the two. "Mama... Papa..." Watch as our father grabs his hunting knife and wave it at us. "Now get just go and don't come back!" I grab my brother hand and begin to run. My vision blocked out by the tears from my eyes. My heart aching. I trip up and fall to the ground, placing my hands over my face. "I do not understand Gabriele. Why would Mama and Papa do this to us? We have not done anything wrong." Feels my brother arm around me, as he helps me off the ground. "I do not know. But we have to get far from here." He grabs the bags and my hand and we begin to run far from the village

We see a small abanned cottage up ahead and walk over to investigate it. "It looks like no one has lived here for years." Walking inside to look around. "Do you think they will come for us? I mean they thought Claudia was a witch. What's to say they will not think the same of us?" "I do not know Nicoletta but now we have to do what we can to survive." I nod my head once and start helping my brother clean and fix the cottage up.

December 25, 1690::

"Merry Christmas Brother now open it." Smiling wide. "Nicoletta you didn't…" I hold my hand up to keep him from talking. "Just open it. I have worked very hard on it." Watch as he opens his present and look at the clothing I have made him. "I saw that you were in need of more clothes so I made you some. I hope you like." "Sister Dear you didn't have to do this but I am grateful for this. Now for yours." I take my gift from him and a tear falls from my eyes. "Gabriele it is beautiful. Help me lace it in my hair." Smile as he helps put the hair burette in my hair. "This is a great Christmas Brother Dear. Thank you." Sighing. "I just wish…" "I know Nicoletta I know".

Two in the half years past and things start to get better. We hunt, cook and take care of each other. We become happy with out life and try to move on. But the memories of your family and Claudia come to mind and the pain comes back. Things were finally looking up. Or so I thought.

"Gabriele you must lay down, you are running a fever." Sighs pushing him back down on the bed. "But I need to hunt." Wonders if he would be too upset if I knock him out. "I can hunt and gather fire wood for us both. I am not thirteen any more. I am fifthteen and our birthday is six months away. So hush and rest. I shall be back soon." I kiss him on the cheek and gather the bow and arrow along with the hunting knife and a basket. I turn to look at the cottage one more time as the feeling things not being right wash over me. I say a prayer before I leave and set off on my trip. I start my hike up the small mountain and spot a few rabbits and shoot an arrow killing one. I stand my ground with another one and kill two more. I walk over gathering the rabbits and go to a near by stream to clean and gut them, wrapping the rabbits into come cloth and tie it up. I find some berries and begin to pick them and stop when I feel a pain in my side.

"Gabriele…" I drop everything in my hand and take off running down the mountain towards the cottage. I run in and see that there has been a struggle and look for my brother screaming out his name. "Gabriele… Gabriele… Please answer me." I see blood on his bed and run out of the cottage and know that they have found us. I begin to run to the village that we had run from years ago and hide in the shadows when I come to the square. "We have found the last of Claudia's coven. The boy here and his sister whom we shall find, are witches. They practiced with the witch and ran but we found them. They are not of God but the devil himself. They must be destroyed before they bring hell down on us all. Look at his face. The Angelic face of an angel, but that is what the Devil wants you all to believe. He sends his demons up to earth to fool us. But My Sister and Brother do not be deceived" I watch as he takes the torch and begins to light the straw below my brother and run stepping into the fire before it can spread over the straw. "Sister what are you doing? Please save yourself and run." I shake my head as the tears come from my eyes. "No! Without you I am nothing. Without my twin I can not survive." Hears the gasp behind me and feel as the fire begins to spread around us and up my legs. I use my body to protect his and feel the fire crawl up my back and try to hold in a scream as the back of my body is in gulf in flames. Things start to go black as I feel the pain grow worse. Though the blackness I begin to see shadows and hears screaming then everything goes blank……..


	2. An Angelic Soul with Demonic Eyes

Trading Yesterday – Shuttered

Civil Twilight – Letters in the Sky

Chapter 2

Angelic Soul with Demon Eyes

I couldn't understand what was going on. All I could understand was the smell of burning flesh and the pain of my skin hanging from my body. I could feel the burn of the wind as it whipped past my dangling form as if I was free falling from a cliff. I felt my body as it touched something cold and screamed. I tried opening my eyes. I saw only a little as I searched for my brother. "The boy he has minimally burns to his legs. But the girl…" There was a long pause and a woman's voice. "Little one shhh it is be ok soon." I turned back to the voices to find out what I could. "Burns cover most of her body sir. If there is any hope for them to survive the transformation it has to be done now." "Yes I agree Demetri. I wanted to wait till they were older, but it has to be done now." "I agree Master Aro. I will leave till you are finished. Oh before I leave I wanted to inform you that Carlisle has left the castle. Here is the letter he left for you sir." Hears paper ruffle. "Thank you Demetri that will be all. My Love… Will you stay to help with the transformation?" Listen as more people enter the room. "Yes my love. I want to stay. They will be our youngest. I want to be here when they awaken." "Brothers are you ready?" Hear two more voices "Yes Brother we are."

I hear a voice in my ear "Dear One. The pain will be worst than the one you have endured. But in the end you and your brother will see the world in new eyes." That voice I know I have heard it somewhere... The town square. The nice man. I try to turn my head to look at him, but can't because of the dead flesh and dried blood. So I try to whisper. "Your..... Your… voice…" And before I could finish what I was saying the touch of cold lips than the fire started to spread. From my neck to my arms. From my arms to my ankle and lastly my chest where my heart was. I couldn't do anything but scream a piercing scream as my eyes filled with tears and the burn moved though my veins. I tried moving but I couldn't as the fire engulfed the inside on my being my life flashed before my eyes. My mother. My father, traitors to my brother and I. Claudia, the one person in this human life of mines who was kind. My Brother, my better half. The light connected to my soul. Every birthday and everything I have experienced in my life flashed before my eyes like a little movie. With each passing moment the pain grew and grew. Like a spreading wild fire though the countryside. Finally it became unbearable and I broke down. I cried and prayed and cried more for the pain to leave. I searched for my brother in the blackness that was my sight and found his screams with mines. I could see he was lying next to me so I reached out for his hand and held it as the pain surged though me. It felt like death was playing a cruel trick on me. Like he wasn't sure if he wanted to kill me or just stand there looking down at me, laughing as I twitch trying to fight the hold on my body. I could see Death; he stood in the shadows of the sun with his dark eyes. His fragile body. I search for light any kind to lead me out of the darkness. I looked into my mind wishing that death would end this cruelty and just kill me. Take me and let my brother live that is all I prayed for. It felt like forever with the pain and finally I was slipping away. I could feel my heart grow weak. I gathered what strength I had left and close my eyes whispering "Goodbye Brother Dear. I Love you." And at that moment Nicoletta cease to exist.

......

I could hear faint voices like they were so close and I wanted them so badly to stop. "Aro my love, it is almost over. Look how beautiful they have become." Feeling someone touch my hair. "Yes I know. But the girl she will have a few scars left on her back from the fire." I feel someone touch my arm and quickly jump up, letting out a piercing growl. "Don't touch me." I look over to see my Brother standing by me in a crouch and look around. A man begins to walk toward us and we hiss. "Please do not be afraid Nicoletta." I tilt my head from side to side. "Who is Nicoletta?" I watch as everyone in the room stare at my Brother and I. "You do not remember who you are?" I shake my head no and the male walk towards us closer. "I am Aro and I am only going to touch you. You can trust me." I look towards my Brother and we both nod. Aro as he calls himself, walk over and touches us than nod as he step back. "It seems their memory has been wiped clean. Which mean they do not remember anything from there human life." "Do you mean Aro my love that they remember nothing? So the venom has rebuild them and wiped out their memory... like a clean break?" I look confused at what they are saying. "Yes I am afraid so. It may have something to do with how they were treated in there human life. In order for you to understand I will have to fill in the blanks. Please sit down." I grab my brother hand and sit down to listen as Aro tell us that they have been watching us for many years. How they did not know what the villagers were planning and when they found out they rush fearing they were too late and so they destroyed the whole town and everyone in it. He began to tell us how we were found and what condition we were in. He pauses than smirk before he told us who we were now and what it meant. That we were part of a powerful family and many of our kind feared them.

"What are our names?" I tilt my head looking at Aro and he looks to his wife. "My love I think since they have no memory of the past that they should get new names. Start over fresh. How about Jane and Alec and of course your last name will be Volturi?" Keeping my eyes on everyone. "Il mio amore that is perfect. Will you like to meet your family?" becomes confused. "Family?" Chuckle. "Yes Jane Dear. You are part of our family now. Your brothers and sisters have been waiting to meet you in the Throne Room." I look towards Alec and we both bow and nod. We follow behind Aro and his wife. Her name was Sulpicia. She was very beautiful. Two huge doors open and we walk into a room with everyone staring at us and someone walk towards us. Alec grabs my hand and mist form and begins to creep towards the tall male. He falls towards the floor with an agonizing pained look on his face. Everyone turns to look towards us and the look on his face disappear and so does the mist. "So much power and they have only been in this new life for mere minutes. How amazing and gifted they are. My children let me explain. Alec has the gift to cut out any ones senses with a mist and Jane.... Our beautiful Jane. She has gained the gift to cause agonizing illusions of pain with her mind just by looking at someone. Eleazar informed me of this right before they had awakened." I listen to the words that were coming out if his mouth. "This... This means we are freaks?" I watch as everyone in the room chuckle. "No Dear One it just means you two are very powerful and many will come to fear you. Ah yes. I see your future and it a most promising." I watch as the male on the floor gets up and back away. "What the hell was that? Fuck that shit... I'm Not Fucking with you two any more." I begin to giggle. "Maybe next time you will learn to keep your distant from us..." Smirk. "Jane... Alec... You will have to excuse your brother Felix He tends to get ahead of himself. Now do not be afraid they all have been waiting a long time to meet you both."

I watched as one by one the Volturi Guards, Master and Wives come up to greet us. "Hello Jane and Alec I am Master Marcus." "I am Master Caius and this is my Wife Athenodora." "Hell Jane You are simply beautiful." I try to smile and bow slightly. As more people walk up I turn to Aro. "Yes this is the guard and your bothers and sisters; this is Afton and his mate Chelsea. "Hello Alec and Jane. Welcome to the family." "Eleazar, Santiago, and Demetri" "Greeting young ones" I return a nod. "And you already met Felix" I hiss at Felix. I look at the others as they are called out and begin to feel a burn in my throat. "Ah yes. I am guessing you both are feeling the burn in you throats." Nod waiting for him to continue. "Felix... Demetri... Will you accompany me on taking the twins hunting?" "Yes Master. Anything for our new siblings." "I guess as long as the freaky little girl doesn't bite me." Giggles. "I can not make any promises on that Felix." I look around and smile bowing. I grab Alec hand and follow them out of the Castle and smell the scent of blood. I feel a hand on my shoulder and turn to see Aro looking down at me. "Remember young ones we never hunt in the city of Volterra." I nod and take off running behind them smiling at the speed I am going and turn to look at Alec and giggle.

We come to a stop and listen as Demetri explain the hunt to us. "Now you both have seen us hunt now I want you to try." We both nod and take off running. The feel of the wind and speed was unbelievable. It was as if I was flying. We see two people sitting under a tree and the thirst becomes unbearable. We look at each other and nod walking over to the humans. We stand on the other side of the tree. "Hello" We both chuckle as they get up quickly and examine us. The scent of apples, olives and flowers that poured from their blood was too much. So I grab one of the men by the neck snapping it. I tilt my head at the limp body and bite down. The taste and the sensation the blood gave my body was unlike anything I could remember. Warm. Sweet. I closed my eyes and pressed my teeth into the neck harder as the last drops of his life poured into me. Than in that moment I felt alive. I dropped the body and turned to look at Aro "Master how did we do?" "Perfect young one. Would you like more?" I didn't want to seem greedy but it was only a human. Humans are the ones who tried to destroy me and the humans where the ones who would fear us now. "Yes Master we want more." That night I felt different. Alive. I didn't know I was meant for something greater than I wanted to believe. Maybe it wasn't the Angel of Death. Maybe it was Fate or Destiny that brought us here to the Castle with the Coven, to live forever. Maybe I was destine for something more than I could understand.

........

It was 1890 and two hundred years had past. Things had gotten better. Hunting became easy for us and it became easy to resist the call of human blood whenever we were on missions or had humans who worked in the Castle. Over the years I had gained new Sisters Renata, Heidi, and Corin. Renata and I became close over her short time being in the Castle but it was nice having a family. We were being called into the Throne Room. We were being sent to the South of the United States to deal with a few group of vampires who thought they could do as they pleased and not be caught. It was I, Alec, Felix, Demetri and Afton. I was head of the mission like I have become head of a lot of them because of my gifts. Alec and I had gained the name of the Volturi Twins the most evil pair of Vampires to ever exist, me being the most evil part. Everyone said Alec was more "Compassionate and I was well... Looks of an Angel heart of a Demon. The baddest little bitch in the vampire world. I took no mercy or no crap. I didn't care who you were. If you broke a rule or your existent threaten to expose the world we lived in. You were dead before you even knew it. When we stepped off the plane I could feel the heaviness in the air. They knew we were here and they knew death was on their door. I was feared by many and loved by only my family. On the other hand Alec he was a "Casanova" The ladies loves him. Men never looked at me the way women looked at Alec. Men.... They feared me. So none loved me and I was fine with that. My only Mission was to keep things in order and to serve my Masters.

I walk in the middle of town and nod once for everyone to be ready and than it starts. "The Volturi are here let's take them out." When I head that they knew we were here. I tapped my ear to give the signal to attack. I sense someone coming from behind me and jump mid air landing on their back. "This will be easy." Smirk. I bend over and snap his neck from his body and light him on fire. So the fight begins. I quickly run though the group of vampires killing them quickly. The one thing they still couldn't comprehend is that I was a High Ranked Volturi Guard and my brothers taught me how to fight many years ago when I asked. I know Felix enjoyed himself. But I got my ass handed to me by Demetri. He wanted to teach me never to trust anyone and never leave an opening for anyone to attack and take you out. So I listened and learn and became an more terribly threat. After we finished off the armies all who were left to kill were the leaders and we were going to find them. "I hear them. There are two in a barn 4 clicks west from here. One two house from here and the last is right below us. Alec and I will go and get the ones west from here. Let's do this quickly boys and no playing." "Awe come on Jane. Let's have some fun with them." Growl. "Well Felix would you like me to pain you or you balls you choose. I have no problem yanking them off." "Wow... Wow... Slow down short stuff." Growls. "Never call me short!!!" I turn once and look at Felix. "Pain..." I walk off with Alec to look for the two leaders and release Felix. "I bet you will learn this time." Smirk. I hear growling behind me and giggle. "That is one dangerous little bitch. Come on Demetri lets end this." I walk into the barn and look towards Alec and nod. We go two different ways and both of us find who we are looking for. I look down at the Vampire. "You are pitiful excuse for a Vampire. You break the rules than you hide?" Scoff at him. "Your time has come to die." I fall back when he pushes past me and I take one look at him. "Pain." He falls to the ground in mid step clutching his chest trying his best to hold in a scream.

"Lets play the scream game. My name is Jane and I love to bring the Pain." I walk in front of him, looking deeply into his eyes and increase the effects of the pain. I evil smirk play on my lips as he lets out a deathly scream. "Oh Sister Dear. You are a force to be reckoned with." Well when I say I want them to scream they should." I grab his legs and break them off along with his head and drag him over to the one Alec killed and let them and the barn on fire and goes to find the others. "Damn Jane. I can here the fucker scream from over here. Did you have to do that?" I look at Demetri from the corner of my eye and smirk. "Lets go all is taken care of." "

.........

"Jane please put on some pants. It is 2006 and you are still wearing black dress." Sighs. For decades Renata and the other ladies of the Castle have been trying to get me to wear pants or some color to say the least. They have hidden my clothes, given them away and Oh lets not forget started a bonfire with them. "Renata... I like dresses, it is easy for me to get around and do what I must in dresses. Pants will just get in the way." I walk with Renata to get ready for the Saint Marcus Festivities and wait for Heidi to come back. "Jane? Do you think Heidi will bring something most Delicious back with her?" "She always does Renata." I place the hood of my Cloak over my head and Walk towards the Throne, catching an unknown scent and see a Gentleman walking towards us with a look of desperation on his face. He walks past us and I turn once more to look. "Jane I wonder who that was?" "I have no idea. Lets be on our way." Wonder if he's desperate enough to become my new paining toy.......


	3. The Golden Eyes

Chapter 3

The Golden Eyes

I walked into the Throne Room with Renata while all the Masters sat upon their thrones. "Ah Renata... Jane. I hope you are enjoying the festivities. I am sure Heidi will be coming along any minute now with today's catch."

Master Caius gave a look over to his brother. "Aro... They should have returned by now."

"Well yes Brother. Jane?" I walk towards Aro and bow. "Yes Father?"

"We have a guest at the castle. Your brothers were sent to get them and haven't returned. Will you be a dear and see what is taking them so long?" Confusion grew inside me because I haven't heard anything about a guest visiting.

"A guest may I ask?" That must have been who we past in the hall. "Yes Jane, our old friend Carlisle's son Edward came in today asking to die and we refused him." I smirked thinking that if he wants to die, I can give him a most painful death.

I smiled, looking towards the Masters. "Of course Father, I shall return shortly," bowing to the Masters and making my way out of the throne room.

I walked around the castle following my brother, both of us picking up the same scent we remember from before, knowing the guests are close. _How much trouble could one vampire be?_

I turned at the corner and looked down the alley _Looks like I get to have a bit of fun today. _Ismirked.

I walked up behind Felix and Demetri and removed my hood. "Enough" I looked over at Edward, watching him closely as he glared at me. _Try one thing Cullen and I will surely give you something worse than death. _

I looked over to the two others who were with him and turned to look towards Demetri. "Father sent me to see what was taking you both so long." I turned back to look at the guest and the human, turning away from them and began to walk from the way I came. "If you will follow me…"

I walked though the small alleyway and through a gate leading to a secret passageway below, opening it and jumping down, awaiting for the others.

_They are so slow. Maybe if I.... No I can not Father will not be too pleased. _

I stood waiting for everyone and began to walk to the next section and through the double doors, taking one glance back to have a look at the human and turning to look forward.

_Why our kind choose to be with humans I will never know. _

I walked in the direction of the elevator and waited for everyone to get in, pressing the button for the 3rd floor after they stepped in and waited while the elevator climbs up, smelling the scent of the human girl. _Good enough to eat. _

The elevator stopped and we get off walking though the double doors.

"Good afternoon Jane." I kept looking forward and just nodded once "Gianna."

I opened the doors to the Throne Room and walked in, spotting my brother. "They send you out for one and you come back with two..... and a half..." He smirked and continued, "What a clever girl."

I walked up to Alec with a smug look on my face, kissing both of his cheeks.

"Welcome back, Edward," Alec said, looking towards Edward. "You seem in a better mood."

"Hardly Alec."

Alec chuckled. "And this is the cause of all the trouble?" He said as he looked at the human girl. I couldn't help but giggle.

"Jane, dear one, you've returned!" My father chimed, ignoring the guest for the moment. As he took my face in his hands, he saw everything that happened since I left his presence. He kept his eyes on mine and kissed my cheek.

I was the perfect daughter and Master Aro was not just my master, he was also my father. I would give up anything for him.

"Yes, Father. I brought him back alive, just as you wished," A smug smile played on my lips at the thought of making my father proud of me.

"Ah, Jane, You are such a comfort to me." He nodded once and didn't offer any further praise, or even acknowledge the presence of the others but instead turned his attention to the Cullens and that human. His unbridled pleasure at seeing the three of them made me want to vomit "And Alice and Bella, too! This is a happy surprise! Wonderful!" I rolled my eyes at how excited my father was getting. "Felix, please tell my brothers about our company. I'm sure they wouldn't want to miss this."

Felix bowed. "Yes, Master," He exited, and I saw Edward was considering his options for escape.

Aro turned to look at Edward and the girl. "You see, Edward? What did I tell you? Aren't you glad that I didn't give you what you wanted yesterday?"

I could tell that Edward wanted to say more than what he did. "Yes, Aro, I am."

"I love a happy ending, they are so rare," Aro said with a dreamy look on face. "But I want the whole story. How did this happen? Alice?" He addressed her like he'd known her for decades. "Your brother seemed to think you infallible, but apparently there was some mistake."

I looked and began to think that maybe all the animal blood was getting to their heads. "Oh, I'm far from infallible."

I listened to the babble between Aro and the Cullens and waited for the others to arrive. I shook my head at the fact that the female Cullen didn't know anything about my father.

"I'm sorry, we haven't been introduced properly at all, have we? It's just that I feel like I know you already, and I tend to get ahead of myself. Your brother introduced us yesterday, in a peculiar way. You see, I share some of your brother's talent, only I'm limited in a way that he is not." Alice's brow creased as she waited for her unanswered question to be answered.

Edward sighed and began to explain Aro's gift to her. "You see Aro needs physical contact to hear your thoughts, but he hears much more than I do. You know I can only hear what's passing through your head in the moment. Aro hears every thought your mind has ever had."

The look on Alice's face was completely priceless as the shock of someone knowing every single thought you have had, even memories, daunted on her. I could tell that Edward and Alice were having an internal conversation in their heads. Finally the other Masters, Caius and Marcus walked in and I bowed slightly with a smile.

"Marcus, Caius, look!" Aro exclaimed in a whisper. "Bella is alive after all, and Alice is here with her! Isn't that wonderful!"

Anyone could tell that Caius did not care for where it may have been going. By the look on Marcus' face, you could tell he was using his gift to see the strength of Edward and Bella's relationship. I rolled my eyes and tried not to pay the conversation any attention and looked over to Alec.

_You know Sister Dear that human does look good enough to eat_. And then he smirked.

_I wouldn't eat her. She might smell appetizing but she's not eatable_ I snorted.

_I swear Jane you need to get laid. _

I was shocked at what Alec said to me and at a time like that.

I saw Edward shoot a look over to us. _Say a word Cullen and I promise I will have your little human for dinner. Or just let Felix play with her a bit. _

He turned his attention back to Aro and so did I.

"La tua cantante! What a waste. "

So that is why the human is so appealing to him. I knew what it meant. Some humans, their blood calls out to us a bit stronger than others and makes it hard to resist. I knew so much about this because several members of the Guard including my brother Alec has experienced it.

"I look at it more as a price."

If that was true. Why didn't he just eat her?

Couldn't be love.

I rolled my eyes at the thought of a vampire loving a human. Aro was amused by my response.

"If I hadn't smelled her through your memories, I wouldn't have believed the call of anyone's blood could be so strong." I stood back and listen as the babble went on.... _Wait. He can't read her thought_.

Aro stepped forward and I was ready if Edward decided to step in-between the two. As Aro laid his hand on Bella, the room went silent. "So very interesting."

Bella straightened a tiny bit when Aro backed away. I could see that Caius was getting agitated and so were the rest of us.

"A first," he murmured.

I was knocked out my train of thoughts when I was called upon. "I wonder if she is immune to our other talents… Jane, dear?"

I knew what was about to happen and became pleased. _Edward... I wonder if your little human is a loud screamer._ I smirked as I walked over to Aro. "Yes father?" I could see the other guards getting ready if any of the Cullen's intervened.

"I was wondering, my dear one, if Bella is immune to you," he said evenly. I looked over to the human and smiled.

_Sister Dear make it interesting. _

"Pain..."

Before anything could happen Edward jumped into my line of sight of the girl.

_I don't mind playing with you Edward. _I watched as he dropped to the ground and twitched from the pain. _This will teach you a lesson. _

I began to increase the pain thinking of whether to decapitate his body or to just plain torture him. The thought of making him a little paining toy excited me.

"No Please! Just please stop!" The begging that Bella was doing wouldn't make me stop, because she was next.

"Jane..." a soft voice said. I looked up and nodded once releasing Edward from his own personal hell.

I tuned to look at Bella and smiled. "This will only hurt a little." A few people chuckled in the room.

"Pain..."

I stood there watching as she remained still and did not fall to the ground or anything. I kept pushing the flames around her and still, nothing. As the time passed, I was became more and more frustrated at the fact that my gift wasn't working on her.

My smile had vanished and was replaced by a frustrated grimace. _She will scream for me. _ A growl erupted from my chest and I got into a crouch ready to do what I must to make her scream, feel pain… any damn thing.

Aro must have seen what I was about to do because he inclined his head in my way. "Don't be put out, dear one. She confounds us all." I growled once more and stood up straight.

_Don't worry Sister there is always next time. _I rolled my eyes and stepped back to stand by the masters.

"You're very brave, Edward, to endure in silence. I asked Jane to do that to me once, just out of curiosity." Aro shook his head as he remembered the scream he made before the guards stepped in. The whole experiment had lasted about three seconds. But I enjoyed it. "So what do we do with you now?"

I knew what we could do. Kill the Cullens and eat Bella.

I watched as my father asked the Cullens about becoming members of the Guard.

But when he asked Bella…. that... that... human, I wanted to launch myself from my position and kill her on the spot.

Was Aro serious? We were fine with the numbers that we had.

"And you, Bella?" I turned around and saw Caius snap.

"What? Brother you can not be serious. You are offering a human a position on the ranks of our guards?"

All eyes of the guards were laid on the Master at the thought of this human joining us.

Aro cried, "Caius, surely you see the potential. I haven't seen a prospective talent so promising since we found Jane and Alec."

I growled low as he compared my brother and I to that thing. _She's nothing like us and she will never be anything like us. Before anyone takes my spot among the guards I will kill them first. _

"No, thank you. I like where I am now." Bella smiled slightly and I gagged as she looked longingly into Edwards's eyes.

"That's unfortunate. Such a waste."

"Join or die, is that it? I suspected as much when we were brought into this room. So much for your laws." I could see out of the corner of my eyes that Caius was ordering Felix to attack if Edward decided to do anything.

"Of course not. We were already convened here, Edward, awaiting Heidi's return. Not for you." Ah. That was right Heidi was on her way back with dinner.

"Aro, the law claims them!" Caius was irate at Aro's casual manner and my disrespect.

"How so?" Aro inquired.

Caius' finger rose towards Bella and her body began to tremble in fear. "She knows too much. You have exposed our secrets." And that was true. Those of our kind who break the rules were always punished so why were the Cullen's and their play toy still alive?

"There are a few humans in on your charade here, as well," Edward accused. And the humans that worked here was none of his business

"Yes, but when they are no longer useful to us, they will serve to sustain us." This was true. After a human reached a certain age they were no long useful to us, we gave them a nice peaceful and delicious death.

"That is not your plan for this one. If she betrays our secrets, are you prepared to destroy her? I think not."

"I wouldn't…" Bella started, but her voice vanished under Caius's glare before he continued. "Nor do you intend to make her one of us. Therefore, she is a risk to our world." His contempt sprouted into satisfaction.

"Though it is true, for this, only her life is forfeit. You may leave if you wish." Aro inclined with one hand. There was a long pause in the room as everyone looked at Edward.

"That's what I thought," Caius snorted. "Unless you do intend to give her immortality?" I turned to look at my father and so did everyone else.

"And if I do?"

"Why, then you would be free to go home and give my regards to my friend Carlisle." And with that I could see a plan forming in my fathers mind. "But I'm afraid you would have to mean it."

Bells looked up at Edward. "Edward. Mean it. Please just mean it." So she was wishing all along that he would change her. I had to roll my eyes on that.

Alice stepped forward towards Aro and all the guard were on alert. Aro waved us off but we still were on guard. He placed Alice's hand in between his and he closed his eyes. Whatever Aro saw must have been fascinating because his face lit up like a star-filled night on the clearest night. Maybe he saw us killing all the golden eyes and eating their little play toy... "That was fascinating!" Or not.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it." Alice smiled.

Caius however, wasn't convinced, and felt even more upset by the situation. "Aro," he warned. "You can not believe what you have just been seen. As you know her visions as she called them can change when a person change their mind."

"Dear Caius, do not fret. Think of the possibilities! They do not join us today, but we can always hope for the future. Imagine the joy young Alice alone would bring to our little household."

_How could he want them to be part of this family? They do not see things as we do. _Before I knew it I was growling lowly.

"Besides, I'm so terribly curious to see how Bella turns out!" I grimaced at the mention of her name.

"Then we are free to go now?"

"Yes, yes. But please visit again. It's been absolutely enthralling!"

I could hear out in the hall that Heidi was back with today's catch.

"And we will visit you as well," Caius threatened. "To be sure that you follow through on your side. Were I you, I would not delay too long. We do not offer second chances." And he was right we never offered second chances and I hoped I was the one to kill them.

Everyone was becoming impatient and was ready for dinner.

"Hmm. In that case, perhaps we'd better leave sooner rather than later," Edward said. "Yes, that's a good idea. Accidents do happen. Please wait below until after dark, though, if you don't mind."

Aro ordered Felix to hand Edward a robe to put on and escorted them out of the room. As they were leaving, Heidi was coming in with that day's catch.

"Ah yes. Our guests of honor have arrived."

I listened to the tourists as they looked around and took pictures of the room and spotted one that reminded me of that human Bella.

"Family it is time." My father gave the signal and everyone walked over to a human of their choice starting with the Masters and their wives, then finally, us guards. I hoped no one would get the one I wanted and everytime someone went to her, they would hear me growl. She was the last and everyone had started feeding.

I grabbed her by the hair and dragged her, kicking her, making her scream by the corner. I began to use my gift on her and covered her mouth so as not to disturb the others and licked her neck before biting down. I was wishing so hard it was Bella that I snapped her head off. I grabbed her dead body and walked out not giving one thought to who was watching me or not.

"Jane is pissed."

I rolled my eyes and walked up to my chambers to shower and change. By that time, night had fallen and everyone was either out with their mates or out looking for a one time only mate.

I went down and sat in the garden to look at the sky. "Even those who call themselves vampires have someone." I heaved a huge sigh. "No rest for the damn I suppose."....

...........

"Jane, the Masters are waiting for you in the Throne Room."

It had been months since the Cullens were at the castle and there was something going on near where they lived. We watched it closely and the Master thought we could wait a bit longer before we intervened.

I walk into the room and bowed to the Masters.

"Jane... We have let that is going on in Seattle go one long enough. We are sending you, Alec, Demetri, and Felix over. And of course you will be in charge."

I smiled. "We will get the job done and be back before you know it."

I turned when Caius cleared his throat. "Jane please be a dear and check on the Cullen's first. I have a suspicion they may have something to do with this." I bowed and smile. A chance to see the Cullens. It was better than I had imagined.

"Jane, I will go and get the plane ready." I nodded once at Demetri.

"Okay I will be out soon."

I walked though the halls and up to my chambers to grab my cloak and heard a knock on the door. "You may enter." I watched as Caius walked into my chambers and stopped by the door.

"Jane one more thing… please see if the Swan girl is still human or not and to remind the Cullens about the agreement please." I smiled and started to walk out the door.

"Of course Master I will do so." I bowed before him and walked down, getting into the plane.

"Demetri we are ready." I sat back as the plane pulled out and took off, heading to Forks.

We finally landed after hours on the plane and we immediately took off, running. "Demetri, are you going to track Carlisle?" I looked over to him.

"That would be the best idea." We nod in agreement and pushed forward.

After a while, Demetri grabbed my attention. "Alice and Edward are with him too."

We slowed down a bit. "If that is true, than maybe his whole coven is with him."

We began to smell burning in the far distance. We saw a break in the trees and saw all of the Cullens surround Bella and a vampire sitting on the other side. I removed my hood and stepped forward. "So this is the Cullen coven." I snorted.

"Hello Jane." I nodded and smiled over to Carlisle.

"You must be Carlisle. I have heard so... many things about you from my father and the other Masters. Your reputation precedes you... a bit. My father sends his regards."

Carlisle nodded. "I would appreciate it if you would convey mine to him."

I nodded once and I look over to the girl who was sitting on the ground. "And who is this one?"

"She has surrendered," the Cullens began to explain.

"Surrendered?" I queried, raising my brow and chuckling a bit.

"Carlisle gave her the option."

"There are no options for those who break the rules." I said coldly.

"That is in your hands," Carlisle interjected. "As long as she was willing to stop her attack on my family and myself, I see no need to destroy her. She was never taught."

I did a quick survey of the area while speaking. "It appears that you all have done our work for us today…for the most part," becoming a bit snobby. "Just out of professional curiosity, how many were there? They left quite a wake of destruction in Seattle." I began to slowly walk around looking at fallen trees and unearthed grass.

"Eighteen, including this one," Carlisle replied.

"Eighteen?" _There is no way any of you could take out eighteen vampires. _

"All brand-new. They were unskilled," Carlisle explained.

"All? Then who was their creator?" I scoffed.

"Her name was Victoria," Edward said.

"This Victoria – she was in addition to the eighteen here?"

"Yes. She had only one other with her. He was not as young as this one here, but no older than a year."

_Really... _

"Twenty. Who dealt with the creator?"

"I did," I turn my head to look at Edward. _I highly doubt you took her out on your own. _

"If you say so Edward." I turned my attention back to the newborn sitting on the ground. "You, there. What is you name?" I waited for her answer and when she didn't answer me I took matters into my own hands.

"Pain..."

She began to twitch on the ground, screaming. I shot a look over to the Cullens at the grim looks on their faces as they watched what I was doing. I released the pain and asked her again.

"Your name?" I demanded once more and at that time the girl complied.

"Bree."

After she answered, I started to use my gift on her again but only that time I used close to the full power of it. Her screaming grew louder and I could hear my brother chuckling from behind me.

"She'll tell you anything you want to know. You don't have to do that," Edward pointed out and I could tell he, neither his family were enjoying what I was doing.

"Oh, I know," I smiled wickedly before turning back to the girl. "Bree. Is his story true? Were there twenty of you?" I asked.

"Nineteen or twenty, maybe more, I don't know!" she almost shouted at me. "Sara and the one whose name I don't know got in a fight on the way…"

"And this Victoria – did she create you?"

"I don't know," she replied honestly, flinching away from me as I spoke. "Riley never said her name. I didn't see that night…it was so dark, and it hurt…"

"Tell me about Riley," I asked. "Why did he bring you here?" For some reason I already knew what she might say.

"Riley told us that we had to destroy the strange yellow-eyes here. He said it would be easy. He said that the city was theirs, and they were coming to get us. He said once they were gone, all the blood would be ours. He gave us her scent." She pointed toward Bella. "He said we would know that we had the right coven, because she would be with them. He said whoever got to her first could have her."

"It looks like Riley was wrong about the easy part."

Bree nodded in agreement. "I don't know what happened. We split up, but the others never came. And Riley left us, and he didn't come to help like he promised. And then it was so confusing, and everybody was in pieces. I was afraid. I wanted to run away. That one," she said, looking at Carlisle, "said they wouldn't hurt me if I stopped fighting."

I walked over and leaned down to whisper to her. "Ah, but that wasn't his gift to offer, young one. Broken rules demand a consequence." I turned to Carlisle. "Are you sure you got all of them? The other half that split off? This I do not understand."

Carlisle nodded in affirmation. "We split up, too."

I began to walk around the clearing slowly and held my hand out to command Felix to not move when he became worried. "I can't deny that I'm impressed," I said sincerely, and my brothers agreed. "I've never seen a coven escape this magnitude of offensive intact. Do you know what was behind it? It seems like extreme behavior, considering the way you live here. And why was the girl the key?" I shifted my gaze to Bella.

"Victoria held a grudge against Bella," Edward said.

I couldn't help but snort and shake my head a bit. "This one seems to bring out bizarrely strong reactions in our kind." I stopped but the burning bodies. "Well, it appears that there's not much left for us to do. Odd," I mused. "We're not used to being rendered unnecessary. It's too bad we missed the fight. It sounds like it would have been entertaining to watch."

"Yes. And you were so close. It's a shame you didn't arrive just a half hour earlier. Perhaps then you could have fulfilled your purpose here," I shot Edward a piercing look.

"It is too bad how things turn out for those of our kind." I motioned with my finger. "Felix?" He happily walked over to me.

"Wait," Edward stopped me, and turned to Carlisle as he spoke. "We could explain the rules to the young one. She doesn't seem unwilling to learn. She didn't know what she was doing." I raised a brow.

"Of course," Carlisle agreed quickly. "We would certainly be prepared to take responsibility for Bree."

I looked Carlisle in his eyes. "We don't make exceptions. And we don't give second chances. It's bad for our reputation. Which reminds me…" I let my eyes shift to Bella again. "Caius will be so interested to hear that you're still human, Bella. Perhaps he'll decide to visit."

I didn't look towards Alice as she began to talk. "The date is set. Perhaps we'll come and visit you in a few months."

I nodded once. "It was nice to meet you, Carlisle – I'd thought Aro was exaggerating. I am sorry that you left Volterra before I came. We could have learned many things from each other." I begin to walk towards my brothers. "Well, until we meet again…"

"Take care of that, Felix," I motioned towards the newborn. "I want to go home."

Felix was quick and no-nonsense about it; crouching into position and attacking before the poor girl even knew what was coming. He threw her body into the fire and we began to make our way up the mountain to check on the other fire. "Did you smell that?" I said turning to my brothers as soon we were up the mountain.

"Yes what was that? It was like a wet dog smell."

I examine the fire.

"It seems the Cullens were not telling the full truth of the matter. There is no way a coven of their size could have taken out that many newborns and protect the human without someone getting killed."

I nodded in agreement. "We will let the Masters know of this when we return."

We began to make our way back to the plane and took off for Italy.

I sat back trying to piece together. The plane had finally landed and we all made our way to the Throne Room to give our report.

"Ah... Jane my dear, you have returned. I hope you have good news to share with us."

I stopped to bow and lifted my head. I walked over and placed my hand into my father's and I could see everything he was. His nose wrinkled and I knew why. He released my hand and I stepped back.

"Brothers it seem that the Cullens destroyed the vampires that were threatening to expose our world."

I looked over to my brother and back to the Masters.

"Aro this can not be... Jane, what about the Human?"

I turned to look at Caius. " She is still human but the Cullens claimed to ensure that she won't be for too long and that we can expect a visit from them in the next few months."

"Thank you Jane. You may all my go and relax. My brother and I have much to discuss."

I bowed and exited the throne room. "I will see you all later brothers. Good Day." I walked up to my chambers and removed my cloak, walking into my bathroom to shower. "Why won't we just destroy their whole coven and be done with it?"

.................

I walked into the Throne Room to see everyone on edge.

"Jane it is nice for you to join us. This is Irina. She is from the Denali Coven. She just informed us that the Cullens have created an immortal child."

I stopped mid-step baffled at what I was just told. "Father... May I ask what the plan is?" I walked to stand near the Masters.

"We leave. Everyone. All Masters, Wives, and Guards are going to Forks. Carlisle is a dear friend of ours and I must see for my eyes if it is true. We will swim. We leave in a week's time."

I began to growl, walking out of the throne room.

"Jane... Sister dear, calm down."

I turned around to face Alec and Renata. "Why should I? They broke the rules before and were let go with a warning. This is not our way. They should have been punished the first time. This time they will be punished." I turned away and walked out into the garden.

…………….

We left a week later on the swim to Forks. Our kind are great swimmers. It would have taken no time for use to reach Forks.

Finally we reached land and took off running; Demetri was tracking the minds of the Cullens. I hoped that is would end soon but knowing my father, it wouldn't.

We headed for the clearing, the same place I last saw the Cullens. We stepped out of the tree line and stopped. The Cullens were not the only ones there.

"Bella it is good to see you. Ah, I see you are wearing my gift to you. Immortality suites you."

I looked over to Bella, seeing her wearing a necklace and growled.

"Ah. Carlisle my good friend. Were you expecting a fight?"

"No Aro, but when my family is in jeopardy I do what I must."

I watched as they continued to exchange words and looked at the large group they had with them but turned my attention to Edward.

"Don't you hear that Aro? It's a beating heart."

I listened close but didn't understand.

"Brother you can not believe them. This could be a trick."

I watched as Aro asked Edward to meet the girl and walked over with him. I got into a crouch and so did a few of the other guards in case someone attacked Aro.

The little girl touched Aro's face. Silence fell and everyone waited.

"How amazing. She isn't an immortal child. She is the daughter of Edward and Bella both. Half Human. Half Vampire."

There were whispers though out the clearing.

_A Half breed? How could this be? _

I watched as Aro walked back towards the other Masters and gathered with them. "Jane.... Alec... You know what to do." I nodded and grabbed Alec's hand and began to use my gift to different members of the Cullens and nothing. I turned to look at Alec and his mist was hitting a wall.

Aro turned around when he heard us growl. "How amazing, a Shield."

_A shield? You have to be fucking kidding me. Fuck this._ I begin to look at Bella and starting to direct the pain to her. _You fucking bitch. You will scream for me. One way or another._ I growled dangerously.

"Aro can you please tell Jane to stop directing her attack towards my wife?"

"Jane Dear" I looked at my father and sighed, nodding and stopping my attacks.

I stood there with my arms crossed and looked at the big mutts. _Alec, that is the smell from the last time. So the Cullens didn't kill the newborns alone. _Ismirked, eyeing the mutts.

_Maybe it will rain and wash away that smell. _

I had to hold back a chuckle at his comment. _I do not think the rain will work. Maybe use some acid and be done with them. _I thought as Ilooked at the mutts

_Hey Jane, the mutt with the __gray fur and dark spots is staring at you. Maybe he wants to eat you. _

I looked at the wolf Alec was talking about. _Please. I will kill him in a second. _

We were brought out of our mental conversation when the Masters came to their conclusion "Well, since what the Cullens say is true… Irina please come here. Is that the immortal child you say you saw?"

I watched as Irina stayed quiet and Caius slapped her when she didn't answer.

"Now I will ask you one last time. Is that the child?"

"Yes... I think so. It looks like her but she looks older."

"Irina you are accused of false accusations and is hereby sentenced to death."

You could hear nothing but gasps from the other side of the clearing. Caius pulled out a little bottle of kerosene and poured it on Irina, then set her on fire. I put a smile on my face as the screams from her family echoed in the air. I couldn't help giggling, making everyone from the Cullen's side look at me. I then shrugged my shoulders.

"Now of your daughter, Edward. We have to be sure that she will not expose us all."

I watching as a few of the Cullens and wolves got into attack positions.

"Aro you know she will not. You have seen from our witnesses what she is capable of and what she isn't."

"But still..."

I saw someone come far from the back of the line where the Cullens were and noticed it is Alice. "Aro if I may. This is Nahuel and his aunt. He is like Reneeseme."

Everyone stopped what they were doing to listen to the half breed.

"Thank you Nahuel. So it seems this has all been a misunderstanding."

I felt myself becoming upset at the fact that once again, the Cullens were getting away.

"Carlisle my good friend, I hope in the near future our friendship can be repaired."

"I hope the same Aro" I heard the sharp tone of his voice. "But please be reassured that we will keep an eye on the youngling. We bid you all farewell."

I watched as the Masters walked past me and I turned to look at the Cullens one last time. I growled under my breath but spotted the grey wolf from the corner of my eye. He was staring back at me and I was locked in his gaze.

I was broken from his gaze when my brother tapped me on the shoulder. "Jane dear calm down. You will get your day."

I didn't even look at Alec. I took off running behind the Masters.

" Should have been today..."


	4. Newborns and Cheaters

Within Temptation- Howling

The Rasmus- Lucifer's Angel

Carrie Underwood – Before He Cheats

Tokio Hotel - Noise

Chapter 4

Newborns and Cheaters

Fifteen years had past since that day in the clearing of Forks. The Cullens finally accepted the apology from the Volturi and things between us and them began to patch up. The Volturi bought some land in Forks and built a Mansion for when we came to visit. Reneeseme had grown up without exposing us but still Aro was intrigued by her. I was sent out alone on assignment to deal with a small problem with some immortal children. I was gone for 3 months and I was ready to come home.

I stepped off the plane and was immediately tackled to the ground by Alec and Renata.

"You know this is highly uncalled for. Why are you tackling me?" I got off the pavement to dust myself off.

"I just missed you Janey."

I turned to Renata. "I missed you too Ren. But I need to go see Father to report in."

She began to smile big. "Well when you get settled back into your room I have many things to tell you."

I turned to look at her. "I don't like the sound of that Ren." I hugged her and Alec once more and made my way to the Throne room. I walked in and bowed.

"Ah Jane, you have returned. I am happy to have you home."

I smiled up at my father and I stepped closer to him. "It is good to be home, Father." I turned to face the other masters bowing. "Master Caius. Master Marcus."

"Welcome home Jane Dear." I smiled to Marcus. "Thank you sir. It is good to be home."

I watched as my father took my hand and shuffled though my memories from the last three months. "I see that all went well Jane. I am very pleased at the job you have rendered us."

I let my hand drop to my side as he released it and nodded. "You know me father. I am very skilled at what I do." I smirked.

"We have all missed you. Your mother, especially. Go and get settled. I am sure you siblings have lots to tell you."

I smiled thinking about Renata. I bowed and walked out of the Throne Room and up to my chambers. I opened my door and looked around my room then lain myself on my bed.

"It feels good to be home." I closed my eyes and heard a knock on the door. "You may enter."

I watched my mother walk in.

"Jane, my darling. It is good to see you home."

I got up from my bed and welcomed her embrace. "I am happy to be home," I said as I smiled, looking at her as she sat on the couch at the other side of the room. "Mother... I have heard that many things have happen since I left. Is there anything I should know of?"

"Yes a lot has happened, Jane. First of all, there is newborn in the Castle."

My eyes widened as she told me a newborn vampire was in the Castle.

I began to compose myself and I sat there while she told me Demetri had gone and went to Forks to check on the Cullens and ended up falling in love with a human named Jessica Stanley.

"Demetri..... and a human?!"

I couldn't help but laugh. I could never figure out what some members of my family saw in humans. I just thought of them as food.

"Yes Jane, a human. Well she is not human any longer but yes, in fact, they are together now."

I sat back as she told me further how Alice Cullen had come to Volterra when Jasper left her to go back to Maria… how she wanted to end her life like her brother, Edward, had wanted too, many years ago. But the Masters turned her down, offering her a place in the rank of the guards and she decided to stay, her bond to the Volturi strengthened with Chelsea's power to manipulate bonds and relationships between and among people.

_That was bound to happen. _

My mother continued. "Then the Cullens with others of our kind such as the Denalis and the Amazons arrived here at the castle looking for Alice and instead found Jessica here as well, as a newborn vampire and a fight broke out, obviously."

I jumped off the bed when I heard that. "What?!!! The Cullens attacked members of the Guard?"

I sat back down when she assured me that no one got hurt. "They were just surprised to see Alice and of course upset with the outcome of young Jessica. She is a month old and very nice."

I rolled my eyes and she saw that I was upset. "Jane... there is no need to worry. Your place in the rank of the guards is permanent. Your father has told you that many times."

I looked over to the window and sighed. "Yes, mother, I know." I watched as she got up and walked to the door, stopping before completely exiting.

"Oh Jane… by the way, the Irish Coven is here at the Castle for a visit. They have been here for about a week. Siobhan and Dora have gone shopping. Liam and Maggie are somewhere around here and I think Jessica wanted to meet you." I sighed.

"Thank you, mother. I will be sure to see Siobhan when she returns and maybe find the newborn somewhere." I smiled as my mother walked out the door and groaned immediately after she left. "What has the Castle become? The Hilton Inn or something?"

I unpacked my things and called down to Gianna to send a maid up to collect my things that needed cleaning.

I began to get bored as I waited for the maid to come and went down to the garden. Right before I made it to the fishpond I spotted a girl sitting down and she turned to look at me.

_Ugh... I bet this is the newborn. _

"Hi. You must be Jane."

I rolled my eyes. "Unfortunately I am. You must be the human turned 'vampire' that Demetri fell in love with?"

I watched her giggle and I begin to gag.

"Yes I am. I have heard so many things about you."

_Yeah right... What a suck up. _"I hope it's nothing too bad."

"No, not at all. Say Jane, Demetri and I are going hurting. Would you want to come?"

I snorted. "Thank you... but no thanks. I hunted before I went back here. So happy hunting."

I watched her as she went back into the Castle and I sat on one of the benches, looking at the fishes in the pond.

………………………

Darkness finally fell and I realized it was night. I got up and walked back into the castle, walking

into Sulpicia and bowed. "Mother," I said as I smiled, looking at her.

"Just the person I have been looking for. Jane Dear, there is a situation I need for you to take care of. It seems Siobhan has caught Liam, her mate, cheating with Maggie. Would you be a dear and show Liam what happens to cheaters like him?"

A smirk built on my face at the thought of using my gift on him. "Of course, mother."

I began to make my way up the stairs and through the corridors and spotted Liam alone in the hall, standing by a door. "Hello Liam. I heard you have been naughty." I laughed as he growled at me.

"Go away Jane. This has nothing to do with you."

I smirked. "Oh really?"

I looked at him with great intensity.

"Pain..."

I watched him drop to the floor and I began to intensify the pain.

"Goddd...Fff.... Ughh...!"

I laughed wickedly at his pitiful sight. "Like I tell everyone I am not one to fuck with." I smiled as I watched Liam writher in pain.

My head snapped up when I heard Siobhan come out of her chambers looking frantic. "JANE! STOP! PLEASE! STOP!!!"

I tilted my head turning it to look at her. "You think I should show him mercy for cheating on you? In this Castle?" I turned to look back at Liam once more and further increased the pain.

"A...A...h...F...fuck!!!!"

I laughed hard, listening to him scream.

"I know! I know! Just please… Stop hurting him! I am begging you...Please!", Siobhan pleaded.

I kept my eyes on Liam and saw out the corner of my eyes that Siobhan dropped to her knees.

"Please just stop! He has been hurt long enough! Fuck! Please stop!"

I turned to look at her with a stern and evil look. "If you rather Siobhan, you can take his place," I cried as I pointed down towards Liam. "Would you like to? You are more than welcome to."

From where Liam lain on the floor, he continued to tremble in pain as he tried to plead as well. "Nnnooo...herrr...nnnott...UGH!!!"

I laughed evilly at Liam and looked back up at Siobhan as she backed away, whispering. "God, please let it end soon..."

"Siobhan...." I shook my head, smirking, my eyes glowing red and my heart cold as ice. "God has no authority here, Siobhan. I am no longer God's Angel, haven't been for centuries. I'm more like Lucifer's Angel."

I turned my attention back to Liam who was still lying on the floor writhing in pain. I watched out the corner of my eye as Siobhan stood by the door, the horror marked all over her face.

"I can't watch this... Liam... What have you done?"

I watch as she walked back devastated into the room, closing the door behind her when I heard Liam's voice again. "Pppleease...Kk-kki-kkill mmme..."

I walked closer and leant over him. "No, Liam, you do not deserve death. Now, you and I are going to play a little game…"

Before I could have given him the full force of the pain, I felt a hand on my shoulder. "Jane dear... I think Liam has learned his lesson. Your father sent me to stop you since your brother and sisters were afraid you would turn on them."

I rolled my eyes and nodded once, releasing Liam from the fortress of my pain. "Watch yourself Liam and try to remember where you are."

I turned and walked away, not giving a care as to who was looking or not. The feeling I got from showing Liam no mercy was unlike anything I have ever felt. I kind of felt bad for Siobhan, having her heart broken by a man she has been with for many centuries.

Thank holy crap I refused to have anything to do with men or love...

……………………

A few weeks had past and Liam was trying to avoid me at all cost, which I thought was a bit funny. Renata and Corin were sent to Forks to take care of a few things and the Volturi got an invitation to Renesmee and the Mutt's wedding. Jessica and I were getting along, surprisingly, and she wasn't too bad to be around with once you got used to all the talking she did. She went to Forks earlier to assist the Cullens with Renesmee's wedding.

"Alec do we really have to go? All those mutts will be there and they smell. Do you know how long it takes to get the smell of mutt out of clothes?" I pushed Alec a little and rolled my eyes, growling.

"Come on, Sister dear. This wedding will be fun. We're going to kidnap us a bride....."


	5. Beautiful Thieves

AFI – Beautiful Thieves

Within Temptation – All I Need

Taking Back Sunday – Liar

Miranda Lambert- White Liar

Breaking Benjamin – Diary of Jane

Switch Foot – Only Hope

Chapter 5

Beautiful Thieves

I was up in my chambers packing for a wedding I did not want to attend. I sensed someone was at my Chamber door and groaned.

"Heidi, I know that is you so you might as well come in." I closed my suitcase and turned to look at her. "Now, is there a reason for you hiding outside my door?" I smiled, looking at her.

"No. Just came to see if you are ready to head to the plane Janey."

I grabbed my suitcase in hand and walked towards the door. "As ready as I will ever be." I smiled as she grabbed her luggage and walked with me through the upper-floor corridors and the ones downstairs.

"Do you think the others are in the plane?"

I stopped and turned to her. "If they are, they are in no hurry to leave since we have not been contacted to meet at the plane."

We began to make our way to the plane and saw that a few others where already there. "Hello mother. Hello Father."

"Ah Jane... are you ready for the wedding?"

I tried to put on a believable face and smiled. "Yes father I am. It should be interesting."

I turned to give my suitcase to Sergio and walked towards the back of the plane and took my seat. I sat back as my father reminded everyone of the plan which was when he gave the signal everyone needed to make their way back to the plane before anyone noticed we were gone.

I sat back further into my seat and tried not to listen to Demetri on the intercom.

"This is your pilot speaking. This will be a long flight so sit back and enjoy yourself."

I looked over and watched as Heidi and Alec went into the back rooms of the plane… then my mother and father went into another room.

"You have got to me kidding me. Is this Plane De La Sex?" I gagged at the thought of what might have been going on in the back rooms.

When the plane was in the air I got up from my seat and grabbed a bottle of Vampquila and sat back down opening it. "Cheers to the plane full of sex addicts and cheers to another lame Cullen wedding." I opened another bottle and began drinking.

"Wow Janey slow down."

I turned to Afton and rolled my eyes away from him. "If I am going to be sitting through a Cullen wedding, I would rather sit through it drunk."

I heard Chelsea laughing and I stuck my tongue out at her, turning my ipod on and listening to some Within Temptation to calm my nerves.

A song I don't remember downloading comes on and I listened to the song intently.

_I'm dying to catch my breath_

_Oh why don't I ever learn_

_I've lost all my trust _

_Though I've surely tried to turn it around_

_Can you still see the heart of me_

_All my agony fades away_

_When you hold me in your embrace_

_Don't tear me down for all I need_

_Make my heart a better place_

_Give me something I can believe _

_Don't tear me down_

_You've opened the door now, don't let it close._

I quickly turned from the song to Breaking Benjamin to get my mind off it. I closed my eyes and took another drink from the bottle and tried to rest.

Finally, I heard the intercom come on. "We are about to land on the air strip."

My eyes opened and the plane landed. Demetri put on the break, stopping the plane. I got up from my seat and saw Heidi and Alec coming from the back.

"Ewe... Just fucking Ewe. You two are like brother and sister and you are fucking each other?" I tried to push past Alec.

"Jane come on, I mean she came to the family after us. I consider everyone else like brother and sister but she's just someone to kill the time with."

I growled low at him. "Alec that is just fucking... UGH! That is family!"

I grabbed my bags from Sergio and walked off the plane as I headed into the Mansion. I walked up to my room and slammed my door, throwing my bags on the floor. "Ugh. I hope this wedding goes quickly. I can smell the mutts from here." I closed the doors that led out to my terrace and lain across the bed, staring at the ceiling, wishing that I was back in Volterra.

I argued with myself when morning came if I should go to the wedding or make a run for it to the nearest airport. I finally decided to shower and get ready for the wedding. I walked downstairs to see the others waiting and smiled at them. "Hello everyone."

I sighed as I touched the last step.

"Jane, you look nice as usual."

I turned around and growled at Heidi. "Well, if I wanted to dress like you I would work at a strip club." I felt someone tug at my hair and turned to slap Demetri's hand. I followed out behind everyone and got into the car.

"Everyone in?" I nodded at my mother as she told the driver to head over to the Cullen's home. The car pulled up to the house and everyone got out. As soon as we all stepped foot into the house every eye was on us.

Well mostly, every wolf eyes were watching.

"Jane?"

I turned to look at Chelsea. "Don't you smell that Jane? It's the smell of mutts who haven't taken baths." I had to cover my mouth in order to stop myself from laughing, otherwise, my laughed would have echoed.

"Nope. I just smell a bunch of mangy mutts but at least the Cullens do have some taste in decorating."

I chuckled lightly and sat down when the music started. I witnessed the bridesmaids and groomsmen cascade down the aisle and spotted a certain guy. For some reason, I couldn't take my eyes off of him. He turned to stand at the altar and looked back at me. I quickly tried to break away from his look but was unable to until Chelsea tapped me on the shoulder to laugh at one of the bridesmaids tripping.

_What the hell was that? _

I began to take unnecessary breaths, trying to focus.

"Janey are you ok?" I turned my head and simply nodded in affirmation to Chelsea.

I turned my attention back to the altar when the bride made it at the end of the aisle. Renesmee had finally made it to the altar with the minister for the wedding standing there, God help us all, was Emmett. As always he made everything out of a joke.

"We have gathered here to witness the joining of Jacob Black and Renesmee Cullen. Love is a beautiful thing. And with marriage comes hot sex and the breaking of walls during hot sex. Maybe when you move out you won't have to worry about your mom chasing you naked around the house after you come down through the ceiling naked with your wife." After he kept on babbling I decided to ignore him. "Now if anyone here thinks why these two should not marry, speak now or forever hold your piece. Better hold it too."

I had to roll my eyes. For such a big man with a large ego and small penis, he sure was cocky.

Everyone turned around to stare at us, thinking we were going to object.

"Jake you have to listen to me… I love you."

I turned around and saw Corin come down the aisle. She grabbed Jacobs's arms and turned him to her.

I turned to look at Chelsea. "Now this is a wedding." I turned to look back at Corin as she confessed her love for Jacob… a mutt. He pushed her off and turned back to Renesmee to look at her.

"Corin I love Nessie, not you."

"Jake, I know you feel it too that time we kissed. Jake, please… You said it yourself."

I stared in shock and laughed. "Like sands though the hour glass so are the days of our lives. This is the best wedding the Cullens has had yet."

Jasper got up and tried to calm everyone and Nessie took off through the back door when no one was looking.

I was standing next to Chelsea, laughing, when we got the signal to leave. The Volturi ducked out to the side and began to head towards the plane. Sergio had already put our bags on the plane and Heidi, Alec, and Felix were already on there with Renesmee. Demetri got the plane rolling and we were up in the air. Heidi came to sit by me and we started joking about the wedding. After over thirteen hours, we were finally back in Italy where we should have been in the first place. I grabbed my bags and walked off the plane.

"Jane... Stop by later so we can go hunting."

I kept walking. "Sure Heidi. I will be ready in a few." I walked into the castle and though the corridors up to my room. I dropped off my suitcase and went down to meet Heidi. We were going to be gone on a three day hunt so we decided to take her car since she wanted to do a bit of shopping after the hunt.

…………………….

"Heidi. Why is it that all of you are trying to make me wear pink? It's too---" I gagged on the word. "—girlie." If I had a lighter on me I would have set that whole boutique on fire.

"Jane, you know I love you right?"

I rolled my eyes but just decided to nod.

"Then why the hell do you wear nothing but black? Wear some freaking color."

I bought a dress with pinks, light blues and yellows.

"That's the spirit Janey."

I walked out of the boutique and grabbed a lighter from her car and set the dress on fire. "This is for every time you all have burned, hid, or gotten rid of my clothes." I dropped the burning dress into a trash can and got into the car.

"Janey... One of these days we will get you into some pink." I just ignored her and stared out of the window as I watched the Tuscan Countryside roll by.

We finally made it back to the castle and I got out of the car and walked inside.

"Hey Jane wait up." I slowed down to let Alec catch up with me.

"I hope you do not mind. I went into you room."

I stopped when he said my room and turned to look at him. "Why?"

"Will you let me finish? I went to get Nessie some clothes and saw you had a pair of pants and a tee shirt. I hope it is ok."

I rolled my eyes are started to walk again. "I really don't care, as long as you didn't touch anything else."

He grabbed my hand and held it tight as we walked out to the garden. "Jane you have been acting funny since the wedding. Are you ok Sister dear?"

I knew what he was talking about. Those eyes. For some reason that guy's eyes were haunting my mind but I was just pushing it out of it. "Oh... It's nothing Alec. So how is our little guest doing?"

We sat down on a bench in the garden. "She's doing ok, I guess. I was thinking of asking father to take her off the castle grounds."

I raised a brow at him. "Why?"

"Jane come on. If she doesn't get out of her room, then she might try to run."

I let go of his hand and got up. "Well whatever. Do what you want with the hybrid." I walked away from where Alec was sitting and went into the music room.

I walked over to the violin I was given and ran my fingers over it. "Exquisite." I pulled a chair up to the window and sat down, smiling to myself. "I haven't played in so long."

I picked the bow up and closed my eyes as I begin to play. I let the music wander into a melody I haven't heard before and began to see his eyes. I heaved a huge sigh.

"Jane? Are you ok sweetie?"

I dropped the bow and turned around quickly to see my mother standing by the door. I got up from the chair and placed the violin back in its case. "Yes mother I am well. I just haven't played in a while and figured today was a good enough day to start playing again." I started to walk over to the door and out in the halls with her.

"Well it was very beautiful. You haven't played in a century."

I smiled up to her as we walked into the grand hall.

"I came to tell you that your father would like to see you for a few minutes in his study."

"Oh... Thank you mother, I will go find him now." I smiled once more and walked to my father's study and knocked lightly.

"You may enter", Aro exclaimed.

I opened the door and walked in. "Hello Father. I was told you wanted to see me", I said as I bowed before him, taking a step forward.

"Ah... Yes, Jane. Please sit down."

I walked over to the couch in his study and sat down waiting to hear what he had to say.

"I have been looking into the evolution of our kind and think I may have found a way for your gift to evolve."

I was sitting on the edge on the couch listening to him. "How?"

"I have come up with an experimental drug that can be fused with your DNA. There might be some risks or side effects and I don't know if it will for sure. But I am willing to try if you are."

I got off the couch and began pacing around the room. "Jane, I am not telling you to do this. I'm just giving you the opportunity for your gift to evolve into something greater. I only have enough just for you. We can start the treatments today. It will last a few weeks just for it to work its way into every fiber of your being."

I stopped and looked out the window.

_Come on Jane. This is a chance for you to be greater than you are._

I closed my eyes and took an unnecessary breath and opened my eyes to look at my father. "I'll do it."

He got up with a smile on his face as though he just won the lottery and walked over to hug me. "Good, Jane. We can start now. We just have to go into the room next door."

Aro put a hand on my shoulder to lead me to the room next door. "Jane, this is Dr. Ramon Gustof. He will be heading this experiment."

I looked at Aro and back at the doctor who said, "Hello. I need you to sit back so I can administer the first trial."

I sat back on the examination table, trying to calm myself.

"Are you ready Jane?" I turned to my father and the doctor and nodded.

"Yes."

He pulls out a long metal syringe and told me to open my mouth. "Jane you may feel some discomfort. I will have to stick the metal needle into your mouth right into the lining of your teeth. Um... There will be venom pooling into your mouth so just swallow it. The serum will be absorbed into your body like blood does after you hunt. After a few hours it will begin to bond with your DNA." Dr. Gustof stuck the needle into my mouth right in the lining of my teeth, and just as he said, it began to pool with venom. After he was finished I quickly swallowed. "That will be it for today. Just come back every week so I can give you more."

I got up and turned to look at him. "How long will this last?"

He walked over to his desk to sit down. "Only until the serum is gone. It is the only one of its kind, so about a few weeks, maybe a month."

I nodded and turned to bow to my father. "Good day to you both." I opened the door and walked out of the room.

……………………..

A few weeks had past and I was still receiving the treatment. Nothing had happened and I was beginning to think that nothing will. Alec and Renesmee were spending a lot of time together, a relationship that had formed between them. I was asked to sit with Renesmee while Alec went out to hunt.

I walked up to her chamber door and knocked softly. She came to the door happy as a whistle.

"Hi Ms. Jane."

I sighed and just stood there. "Renesmee, I was wondering if you would like to walk with me around the garden?"

She smiled big. "Sure, I would love too. Oh, and you can just call me Nessie if you want."

"And you don't have to call me Ms. Jane. Just call me Jane, please." She put her shoes on and we began to walk downstairs and out to the garden. "So, I see you and Alec have been spending a lot of time together?" I picked a rose off the rose bush and playing with the petals.

"Yes. He has been very nice to me, sweet, even." She began to giggle then blushed.

"So what are you two? Just friends? More than friends?"

"I don't know. I mean, I really like your brother, but the whole thing with Jake... He cheated and broke my heart, but Alec... He's good for me ya know."

_Good for you? Ha! A kidnappee falling for the kidnapper? Classic! _

"So you and my brother... You're a couple or something?" I turned to look at her.

She began to blush again. "I think so... I hope so..."

I closed my eyes "Just don't hurt him. He is a good person." For the most part was true. "Let's go walk in the maze."

She smiled and began to follow me. We talked for a while and I began to enjoy it. It was nice to have someone who was about the same age as I was, or something like that… well someone who looked my age to talk and relate to, anyway. Nessie wasn't so bad once I got to know her. The whole night, I sat in the garden near the roses. For some reason, two weeks before that day, I was drawn to things I wouldn't even take a second look at.

I was on my way to my chamber when I heard a commotion.

"No!"

I pulled out my cell to text Alec stating, "Alec, stay away from the castle for a while. There is a bit of trouble here. I will let you know when it is safe for you and Nessie." I hit send and walked outside in the garden where everyone was.

"Good afternoon Cullens." I turned to Jacob. "Mutt, if I were you I would learn some manners. You are not in that dankly little hole you call home." I walked up to stand next to my father and mother.

Edward spoke. "Aro, we know Nessie is here. We want our daughter."

"Edward, as you can see, your daughter is not here."

I turned to Jacob as his words became louder. "Where the fuck is my fiancé?"

I began to growl at him and my father saw that I was frustrated.

"Jane..."

I nodded once and looked back at Jacob.

"Pain..."

Jacob dropped to the floor as quick as a bloodless body would after I have hunted. Bella ran over to him and put up her shield.

"Shit!" I kept on hitting her shield with everything I had.

Then the worst possible thing that could have happened did…

"Ness!"

I saw Edward run to Nessie and pull her into a hug.

"Daddy I'm ok. What are you doing here?"

"What do you mean what am I doing here? You have been missing for week and only to find out you have been here. No call. No email."

Nessie hugged Edward tighter. "I am sorry daddy. Alec was showing me around Italy and we just found a place that cells a charger for my phone."

I stopped my attacks on Jacob and he got up so quickly and ran over to Nessie. She backed away from him and stood closer to Alec.

"Nessie... Please it's me, Jake. I love you and I'm sorry for what happened with the leech." Jacob began to walk closer towards her and Alec pulled her behind him. Jacob got pissed. "Listen here, you fucking leech. This is between my fiancé and me."

My eyes widened when I heard Nessie speak.

"Listen here, you fucking idiot. I don't belong to you. I don't love you. I love Alec. Leave me alone!"

Every eye widened and shock was written across everyone's face.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen. Did you just say what I think you did?"

I couldn't help but laugh.

She looked at her parents and frowned. "I'm sorry. But he doesn't own me. He had his chance and he cheated."

Jacob got pissed at that and charged towards Alec immediately. Nessie stepped in and Jacob pushed her hard out of the way. Before she could hit the ground, Alec had her in his arms. Nessie got up and ran away with Edward, Bella, Esme and my mother along with Renata behind her.

Alec got up and attacked Jacob but got slammed to the ground. I didn't like seeing my brother put in harm's way so I walked over and grabbed Alec's hand. I looked at Jacob and began to use the full force of my ability on him. I turned to Alec and smiled. "I've got this trash. Go check on Nessie."

Alec kissed my check and went into the Castle, up to Nessie's Chamber. I had no idea whatever happened up there. The entire Cullen family came down along with my mother and Sister and Alec.

Suddenly, I felt a hand on my shoulder. "Its okay, Jane."

I smiled to Nessie and released Jacob. I turned around to face Alec looking him in the eyes.

_Alec? What happened? _

A wide smile appeared on his face.

_Nessie showed her family that I do love her and that I wouldn't hurt her. _

I just nodded and turned to see Jacob getting up. The Cullens walked over to hug Nessie.

"If here is where you want to be Ness... I guess its ok. But I want you to call me everyday", Bella exclaimed.

Nessie ran over to hug Bella and buried her face in her fathers' chest. "I will I promise."

They all exchanged hugs and turned around to leave.

I couldn't help but open my mouth. "Please come again to visit. But be sure to call, Fax, Email or Skype. Oh and Please. No mutts. It take hours to get the stink out of my hair." I lifted my hand to wave them off. "Buh bye. I hope you enjoyed your stay." I turned around and walked away. "People do not know how to use the phone these days. Jeez."

Everything got quite behind me and I turned around. My whole family had huge smiles on their faces than began to laugh.

"Janey!"

I just shrugged my shoulders "What?"

Right then Nessie ran over to hug me, for some reason I felt the need to hug her back.

"Thank you so much Jane."

I smiled down to her. "What are sisters for?" The word out my mouth felt so right. She was becoming like a sister to me. Not like the sister bond I had with my other sisters. Just something stronger and I couldn't understand it.

"I'm your sister?" She stepped back to look at me more clearly.

"I can't explain it, but yes, my sister. "

Nessie hugged me again but much tighter and started to cry. "Thank you Jane. I've never had a sister."

For some reason, I felt like I should have been the one thanking her.

……………………..

That night I started to look at things a bit different and I didn't know why… but I felt like whatever was about to happen, was just the beginning....


	6. The Season of Change

**Please Review and Let me know what you think... Thanks!**

Red Jumpsuit Apperatus – Your Guardian Angel

Within Temptation – Forsaken

Andrew W.K – Party Hard

Soho Dolls – Stripper

Within Temptation – Frozen

Breaking Benjamin – Dance With The Devil

**Chapter 6**

**The Season of Change**

Nessie and I had spent a lot of time together and the relationship between her and my brother had grown stronger over the following weeks. The Volturi were invited to a party in Vegas and we all planned to go.

"Jane, I want to talk to you."

I turned around to see Alec running towards me.

"I wanted to know how you felt about Nessie."

I raised a brow but just answered. "I like her. She's nice and add to that, she is good for you."

He rolled his eyes and playfully pushed on my arm.

"Come on Jane. I am serious."

I sighed before him. "Alec, I really like her. Although she is a Cullen, she is a joy to be around and I have had fun spending time with her."

A wide grin formed on his face. "Good, because I am going to ask her to marry me."

My jaw dropped as I was taken back by what I just heard. "Marry her? Do you really think the Cullens are going to let you marry their daughter?"

A frown formed on his face. "I don't know, but I am going to try. I love her Jane. Some day... If someday you find someone you love you will do anything to be with them."

I rolled my eyes and sighed. "I highly doubt I will fall in love. But if she is who you want to spend forever with then go ahead."

I smiled as I hugged him and hoped he was making the right decision...

……………………………….

I was excited to head for Vegas for pleasure and not on assignment this time. As soon as I got on the plane I had a bottle of Vampquila in hand and I was spinning on the stripper pole that my mother had gotten installed on the plane for the trip.

"Wow Janey. I didn't know you had it in you."

I rolled my eyes playfully at Renata. "Ren, aren't you the one telling me to loosen up? Well I'm loosening up." I danced until the plane landed in Vegas.

My mother had arranged a Limo to take us to the Sky Villa at the Palms Hotel and Casino. As soon as we all walked in, the Cullens were already there. Alec tapped me on my arm and walked over to them

"Wish me luck Sister Dear."

I gave him a sarcastic two thumb up and walked over to the stripper poles to have fun with Renata and Heidi. For hours I was drinking Vampquila and dancing on the poles. After a while, Renata went off to find Marcus and Heidi headed off to find a love and a human to eat.

I grabbed my sixth bottle of VQ and began twirling around the pole again. The men at the party were paying me attention but I acted as if they didn't exist. A few tried to come up to me and offered for me to come back to their rooms. I got off the pole and walked over to the outdoor pool and got in without paying any of them more attention than they wanted. I sighed as I looked at all the couples leaving and turned back to look at the stars.

"No rest or love for the Wicked", I said and sighed. "I guess when your heart is frozen. You're unable to love"

I looked out on the horizon as the sun began to rise. It warmed my skin and thousands of diamond facets sparkled off of me like a burst of light. I began to smile and closed my eyes.

"Jane?"

I was knocked out of day dream.

"Jane!"

I turned around slowly and growled lowly. "What Alec? Sheesh!" I turned around to look at him, seeing he had his eyes covered.

"Jane, where the hell are your clothes?"

I got out of the water and shrugged my shoulders looking at Alec. "Now what can I do for you?"

"First off all, you can get dressed and second, we need to talk."

I looked around for my dress and spotted it hanging on top of the stripper pole from the night before. I climbed up, grabbing it and twirled back down on the pole, laughing as I got dressed. "Ready!" I smiled as we made our way down to the first floor and out towards the back. We kept to the shadows of the buildings and alleyways and found a treat: two men drunk from a night of drinking and gambling. We quickly came up behind them and began to feed on them. Alec was finished before I was but the taste of the human blood was sweet and a bit bitter both at the same time. I tried to finish the human off as quickly as I could and dumped him into the dumpster. We began to walk slowly and I looked towards Alec.

"Jane, they said yes."

I turned my head slightly towards his direction. "That's a surprise." I said before he stopped walking.

"Sister dear... I was wondering if you could fly the plane back for me. I want to ask Nessie to marry me on the halfway point home."

I smiled at the joyous look on his face. "Of course, anything to make the moment more special for you."

He handled me his iPod as we entered the hotel from the back entrance. "There's a song on there called "Guardian Angel" would you play it before I ask her to marry me?"

I nodded as we headed back upstairs.

Everyone was ready to leave as we proceeded out of the hotel and into the limo headed to the airfield.

"Jane dear did you enjoy yourself?"

I could hear giggling and laughing behind me. I shot everyone a dirty look as I entered the cockpit to start the plane. I took out Alec's iPod and jacked it up to the planes intercom systems. When the plane was ready I got on to indicate so. "This is your captain speaking. We are leaving the runway and will so be in the air. So sit back and enjoy yourself, oh and no more sex!" I turned off the intercom and pushed on the throttle pulling the plane up in the air. Finally when we were up a few thousand miles, I put the plane on autopilot and leaned back in the chair. I was looking out at the sky and the sun as it came through the window, its light bouncing off of my skin. I sighed as I realized it was time. I checked if the iPod was hooked up to the intercom and turned on the song that Alec wanted me to play.

After a while, I heard gasps and a screaming yes from the back of the plane.

_Congratulations, brother dear. _

I smiled as I saw through his mind how happy he was. Right when I was about to tune him out, I caught a glimpse of my father's face and he did seem pleased.

I landed the plane with ease and turned it off, walking to back of the plane, grabbing my bags. I saw Alec and Nessie outside and ran to give them a hug. "Congratulations you two!" I exclaimed, turning to Nessie to look at her. "I guess this will officially make us sisters now."

Nessie hugged me tighter. "You were already my sister… but yeah, officially."

I tuned back to look at Alec and just smiled. I walked off into the opposite direction as them, dropping my things off in my chambers and went to see the resident doctor of the Volturi for my final treatments.

I walked into the room and sat down. I turned and noticed my father was already there.

"Jane. Have you experienced any changes?"

I turned to look at the doctor and felt my father's hand on my shoulder. "No... Nothing has changed since the last time you asked me or the time before that." I sighed, wishing I could rip his throat out. The doctor began to inject the last of the serum and I held on for dear life so as not to kill him.

"I am done Jane but I would like for you to still visit me just in case there are any changes."

I got out of the chair and turned to look at him, raising a brow. I nodded once and turned to walk away.

"Jane if you would, please meet me in the Throne Room. There is something I would like to discuss with you and your brother."

I bowed before Aro and said, "Of course father. "

I turned and walked up to my chamber, grabbing my cloak.

I walked into the throne room and saw Renata and my mother standing by my father's throne with him seated in it. I walked over and stood by Alec.

"Good now we can begin." Father looked at Alec sternly. "Do you know what you have done? You are screwing up what we have accomplished so far."

I felt Alec step closer to Aro and held onto his hand when I saw Renata touch Aro. "Father, I know what the plan was. But I can't help that I fell in love with her in the process."

I looked between the two, confused about what was going on. Aro turned to look at me. He got up with Renata on his heels and walked around as he explained what was going on.

"You see Jane, my dear, Renesmee can be of some use to us, to expand our family. Just think about the child she can produce, using my sperm of course. Our family will be more powerful and superior than ever with a child as gifted as that."

I was taken aback by his words. "But father what about Alec and I? I thought we were enough to protect this family?"

He smiled. "Oh you are Jane. But this child will be something different, something much greater than Alec and yourself."

I could feel Alec shaking at that time. "Father, please. There must be another way. I know I have broken the rules but I love her. What if she dies?"

"Then she dies for the greater good of this family Alec!"

I have never heard my father yell before that time. "But father, you have to understand. Please listen to me."

Aro began to growl "If you stand in my way, what's to stop me from killing you? If I can kill my sister I can certainly kill you."

I looked at my father with pain in my eyes. "So we are nothing… just gifts you can use? I thought you cared for us like a father would his child!"

Everyone looked at me, surprised by my tone. "You are my children. You were made by my venom. But if need be, if it comes to you betraying me, I will destroy you, Jane..."

I looked towards my father.

"Come here Jane..." He beckoned me forward "Alec, I can always use your sister to destroy you." I looked between my father and Alec as I whispered.

"I can't... I just can't!" My voice grew louder. "Without my brother I am nothing. I can not survive without him."

Aro became angry upon my words. "Jane, come here child. Remember who saved you and your brother. You owe your debt to me!"

I didn't move as I listened.

"Either do as I say or I can kill your brother than Renessmee. "

I began to walk backwards towards my father, looking into Alec's eyes. "Alec.... I am sorry. But he is right. Without him or this family, where would we be? Dead that is. Dead! Humans betrayed us. The Volturi gave us life. We are feared by so many and to just throw it away. I cannot do so."

I saw the pain in Alec's eyes.

"But... But... Jane? You of all people know how I feel. What if she dies? You don't know how that feels because you have never loved anyone. I do."

I looked at him. "You're right. I don't know how loves feels or what it feels to lose someone. I might never know, but she is half vampire. She might survive. Or you can do what Edward did to Bella, Turn her to a vampire. A full vampire."

He sighed before me and looked up to me and turn to look at Aro. "I will follow though Father."

Aro walked back towards his throne and sat down. "Good... Good... I would hate it if my two favorite children were destroyed. Everything will be taken care of tomorrow. You can be dismissed."

I walked over to Alec and grabbed hold of his hand.

_It will be ok Alec. I promise. If need be I will help you protect her. _

We were in the garden when he turned to look at me.

_Jane how the hell will we protect her? He will know before we are able to and what then? Kill her? Kill us? Send Demetri after us? _

I sighed at the pain in his mental voice.

_I don't know Alec. But she's my sister now and I have to try. _

I let go of his hand and kissed his cheek before walking away from him and towards a swing situated in the garden.

I sat there on the swing all night and most of the next day until I decided it was time to finally shower and change clothes. I was sitting in the music room when I heard banging of the front Castle doors.

"People do not know how to knock properly."

I growled walking to the door and opened it, my eyes growing wide............

**Spoiler Alert on the next Chapter. Ch 7**

He walks closer crowding me with his size and scent, leans down as if he was going to kiss me, breathing his words almost a whisper close enough that I could feel the buzz from his lips to mines.

"Maybe I should trust you too." I look directly at him as I took unnecessary breaths. "Oh really?"

He leans even closer and kiss my lips softly. "I am not so bad once you get to know me." I stood there as my eyes widen looking at him as I felt his lips touch mines for a brief second and I could feel the heat radiate from his body.


	7. The Awakening of a Frozen heart

Secondhand Serenade – Your Call

Shinedown - The Crow & The Butterfly

Within Temptation – What Have You Done

David Archuleta – Crush

Vanessa Carlton – Ordinary Day

Jesse McCartney – Just So You Know

Backstreet Boys – Incomplete

Backstreet Boys – Unsuspecting Sunday Afternoon

**Chapter 7**

**The Awakening of a Frozen Heart**

I opened the door getting hit in the head as he tries to knock again. I stood there looking into his eyes. "Do you have to knock so loudly?" He grinned as he walked past me, pushing his way into the main hall.

"No one was answering so yeah I did." He looks around at the paintings on the wall. I closed the door behind me and walked over to him with my arms crossed, growling. "You just can't walk into someone's home uninvited." He started to rock back and forth of the heel of his feet trying to look past me.

"Well Carlisle sent word to your head leeches that I was arriving today to speak to Nessie." I scoffed and rolled my eyes. "Nessie is unavailable at the moment and my name is Jane and might I ask what yours is? Well besides the obvious name mutt."

He begins to look into my eyes and I felt the same thing I felt every other time I looked into eyes like his. Finally realizing that was him at the wedding. "My name is Embry but you can call me Sir." He saluted. "Unavailable? Well let's see if we can make her available."

I rolled my eyes and I couldn't understand why I felt so relaxed near him. "I do not take orders from you. I am older than you anyways." I said with a snobby tone to my voice. He smiled down at me and in that moment I could have became breathless.

"Well I like older woman, too bad your not one." A small growl erupted from my chest and he laugh. I couldn't help by giggle. I cut myself off when I heard giggling coming from me and cleared my throat. "I'm more of a woman you will ever get." I snorted and walked over to one of the seats sitting in the hall and pointed. "Now you sit and I might let the masters know you are here." I smirked over to him.

He walked a few steps towards me and pointed to his broad muscular chest. "Me Wolf. You Vamp- ugh, me wantum talkum to Nessium." He said in bad Indian accent. I raised a brow and was beginning to think his brain was the size of a very small walnut.

He begins to wonder around the Main Hall and ended up in the Great Hall, dragging his fingers across priceless paintings, leaving prints.

"Wow for someone who is as old as you are lady, you're slow." I snort and walked up and in a second was beside him. "I am not slow. I'm just wondering if I should give you a bath or find a leash and collar and tie you to a tree." He started barking and I sighed. "Well if you're going to be a pest how about I just show you around a bit, if you like of course."

We begin to walk though the Great Hall and I could see on his face that he has never been in a Castle before. "May I ask why you have come to speak with Nessie?" I said as I walked past a painting of the Masters and Wives.

He kept his eyes on the painting as he talked. "I just missed her and wanted to check on her well being."

I snorted "More like come over here to spy and you have absolutely nothing to worry about. We take great care of her and she trusts me." He walks closer crowding me with his size and scent, leans down as if he was going to kiss me, breathing his words almost a whisper close enough that I could feel the buzz from his lips to mines.

"Maybe I should trust you too." I look directly at him as I took unnecessary breaths. "Oh really?" He leans even closer and kiss my lips softly. "I am not so bad once you get to know me." I stood there as my eyes widen looking at him as I felt his lips touch mines for a brief second and I could feel the heat radiate from his body.

I placed my hands over my heart and stood there looking at him as I tried to keep my face compose and my voice easy as I look back up to him smiling. "Neither am I." Smirk. "I think you should sit and wait till a master is available." I said as I begin to walk down the corridor of the Great Hall. "Nahhh I am not in a sitting mood." I heard his foot steps as he begin to follow me.

"You're going to regret it Embry, if a member of the guard catches you." He takes my hand and gently intertwines our fingers together. "What will they catch me doing? I'm just intrigued by the art."

As we walked though the Great Hall, I look down at our hands together knowing I should let go. But the feeling I was getting from him. His touch was like no other. It felt right. How perfect my hand was in his, the warmth moving from him to me. I begin to explain some of the pieces of art in the Great Hall losing my concentration of where we were going until I finally realized we were upstairs near my Chamber.

I started to pick up traces of Nessie scent and realize he was been following it all along. "How about I take you to the kitchen for a bit to eat?" I smiles up to him. He laughed loudly and I begin to wonder what was so funny.

"You want me to believe you have a kitchen in this place?" He continued to laugh. I just rolled my eyes and held onto his hand. "Hey! We do we have a kitchen. How else will humans who work here and Nessie of course eat?"

He turned to look at me and placed his fingers under her chin and leaned towards my face to whisper. "Show me your room." A smug look played on my face and I whispered back. "I call it a Chamber and I never let anyone in. So how about that sandwich or something? He begins to pull me along the corridor and smiled.

"We'll get that sandwich later. I still haven't seen the whole Castle. Where does this lead too?" He pointed to the other Hall leading to Nessie room. "No where important." Before I could turn him around I saw Dr. Gustof coming from inside of Nessie room and I saw my father right beside him. He saw my father and kissed my check putting my arm around my waist.

He whispered in my ear. "Watch this pinky." I got confused at what was about to happen and let him pull me along. He looked at my father and grinned. "HOW GOES YOUR PLANS TO TAKE OVER THE WORLD TONIGHT BRAIN?"

My father came down the hall in a split second and saw Embry's arm around my wait and growled "You need to learn some manners mutts. I should snap your fucking neck." I looked between my father and Embry and knew this wouldn't end well.

Embry growled back. "Way to welcome a guest to you humble home under the protection Cullens my ass!" Aro grabbed Embry's arms pulling him away from me. "You're in my fucking home and you come in acting like you own the place and you have the nerve to put your hands on my daughter?" I could see my father become angry. Embry's body was beginning to shake and I stepped back a few steps.

"Listen gramps do it again and I will remove your limbs! Where is Nessie you fucking leech?" Just than Alec stuck his head out of the door of Nessie's chamber and came down the hall in a flash. "Is there a problem here?" He said with his arms crossed.

Embry's body begins to shake more violently and I whispered. "Embry you need to clam down before you get hurt." He turned to look at me and smiled for a moment and turned back to look at my father and Alec.

"I came here in peace and I see how well that fucking fly's in the Italian skies." I could see Alec mist creeping across the floor and just than Aro stepped in the way mistakenly and all his senses were cut off. "Holy fuck Alec! What the fuck did you do?" I wanted so badly to laugh but just held it back. Alec retracts his mist and my father looks up growling.

"Jane..." I walk over to my father quickly and bow. "I want you to get this trash out of my castle." I bowed and nodded watching my father walk away. I turned around to see Embry walking towards Nessie room whispering. "Fucking blood suckers, Sam is right you can't be trusted."

Alec walked infront of him racing in the room as Embry entered. I just followed behind them shaking my head. Nessie looked up around. "Embry... is that?" Embry stepped closer. "Hello luca, sorry to wake you."

She leaned up looking out of the bed. "What are you doing in my room?" You could tell he was still upset by what just happened in the hall because he was still shaking.

"I was sent to care for you by your family and the pack and got attacked by your..." He paused looking over at Alec. "By Your Lover!" She gets up and looks him in the eye. "I didn't ask you to come here. I don't even want you here. So you can go back and tell Jake I am fine and he isn't need. So you can just leave!" Tears begin to form in his eyes. I could tell he was hurt by her words and couldn't understand why I felt sorry for him.

"I come across the oceans to make sure your safe, get attacked walking in the door, and you order me away! Fine luca I will follow this blood sucker." He said pointing towards me. "But tomorrow you will see me with other these leeches."

He turned around and walked to the door. He stopped right before exiting and turned to look at her. "What happened to the Luca the pack know and love?" He sighed and walked into the hall waiting. I turned around to look at Nessie and Alec bowing. "I am so sorry. I will show him to the guest house." I bowed once for before leaving the room and closing the door.

I walked over to Embry and placed my hand on his shoulder. "Embry..." Sighs. "I'm so sorry." He wiped the tears from his eyes and shrugged my hand from his shoulder. "Sorry my ass. Just show me to your dog house."

I begin to walk though the corridor and down to the main hall glancing over my shoulder now and then to check on him. I could see the pain on his face that he was feeling. I just couldn't understand why I felt for him. I should have been causing him misery and pain but I wasn't. I couldn't understand why I wanted to walk over and hug you. To tell him how truly sorry I was. But I couldn't... Because he would have just pushed me away.

I walk past the gardens to the guest house on the other side and open the door for him. "This is where you will be staying. I hope it is to you liking." He leaned over and kissed my cheek. "Thank you little one. I just need time alone to calm down."

He turned around to close the door and I reached down in my pocket and placed a hand on the door. "Here. This is my cell number. Please call me before you decide to venture around the castle grounds." I looked directly into his eyes pleading.

I could see he was trying not to laugh as he took the number and smiled slightly. "I will do my best." I turned to walk away.

I decided to walk though the maze before I headed out for a run. Right before I reached the center of the maze I felt a pain rip though my chest and fell to the ground on my knees. I begin to feel the need to breathe. The pain grew stronger and stronger where my heart was until I begin to hear thuds. I looked down at where my heart should have been and it was beating or at least I thought I did. The pain stopped and I slow got up and looked around thinking maybe another vampire had crossed onto our grounds. I searched for hours but nothing came up.

I was walking past the guest house wondering if I should check on Embry. I sighed as I decided not to and took off running. I was ten miles out past the countryside when it happened again. I fell against a tree in pain and heard it crash to the ground. I held on to my chest as the thudding started and I could feel my heart beating though my chest. It was slow beats. I couldn't do anything as the agonizing pain ripped though my heart and moved to my finger tips than my toes. I sat there on the ground for hours and the pain became easier to handle. Finally the pain stopped and my heart became frozen once more. I slowly got off the ground and watched as the sun rose. I became happy at the thought of Embry still being at the castle and that pushed the worry feeling I had about what was going on with me.

In that second I turned around and begun to run back to the castle. I walked into the garden and saw Nessie and Alec with the Egyptian named Benjamin. They were laughing about some so I just decided to walk past them.

"Jane!" I heard Nessie call my name and put on a face as I turned around to face her. "You seem in high spirits today." I said as I welcomed her embrace. "This is Benjamin. He's my best friend and the masters have agreed to let him stay here with us in the castle for a while, isn't that great!" I smiled over to Benjamin.

"Hello Benjamin. Welcome to Volterra." He walked over to stand next to Nessie and bend over to kiss my hand. "Thank you for having me." I nodded one and turned to walk away.

"If you all do not mind I think I will check on our visitor in the guest house." Before I could get far enough way Alec words stopped me. "If you're going to check on the mutt don't bother. I threw him out a few hours ago. He should be on a plane back to Muttville." I felt my cold heart drop in my chest and turned around.

"Oh really? And I missed all the fun. What a pity. It would have been great to watch." "And you would have enjoyed it Sister Dear." I turned around ever so slightly and looked at Alec. "Well since I don't have to baby sit the Mutt." I internally cringed at the word mutt. "I think I will go to my chamber to shower and change. I will see you all later in the day."

I bowed slightly and turned to walk into the castle. I locked my chamber door as soon as I reached it and fell on the floor. At that moment many feelings were flooding my body. Especially my heart. I couldn't understand the need to be near him that I was feeling. But all I knew was I had to stop and soon it had to be. I walked over to look in the mirror in my bathroom and traced my lips where his had touched mines last night. I could still smell him on me but my nose didn't wrinkle like it had always.

I slide against the wall onto the floor and placed my face into my hands as I fought back the feelings that where in my heart.

_Jane it can never be. No matter how bad your heart wants it. Just because it feels right doesn't mean it is. It's just phase you will get over it. _

I kept telling myself that over and over. But not matter what I said it did work. I just couldn't understand when I was feeling this way after being with him for only a few hours. In that moment I knew I had to do anything to keep my wakening heart frozen...


	8. Mirror Mirror

**(The Pictures For the Dresses and Cars are on my profile page ** .net/~janeypaininator **)**

Lights – Drive My Soul

Britney Spears – Womanizer

Cascada – Can't Stop The Rain

M2M – Mirror Mirror

Shiny Toy Guns – Frozen Ocean

Tokio Hotel – Ready, Set, Go

_* Jane and ( Embry symbols used for Texting _

**Chapter 8**

**Mirror Mirror**

Two days had passed since Embry was kicked out of the castle by Alec, Nessie and Benjamin. I tried to forget anything about him as much as I could, but found the memory of his scent, his touch, creeping into my mind.

It was the night of the Christmas Eve Gala and everyone was in their Chambers getting ready. Nessie had helped Mother with the decorations in preparations for that night. That very night, for some ghastly reason, I decided to wear something different than I would have never in three centuries wear. I sat down by the vanity in my bathroom and removed the curlers that I had up in my hair hours before and watched as soft curls fell on my shoulder down my back. I finished the last of the touch up on my makeup.

I went into my room and saw the form fitting red silk flowing dress lying on my bed. I finally mustered up enough courage and slipped the dress on. I walked over to the mirror and stared at myself at how beautiful I looked. I was confused why I was doing all of it. I guess somewhere in the back of my mind, I was hoping that I could be the person Embry saw me as…. Beautiful.

We came from two different worlds and it shouldn't have mattered what he thought of me because we were enemies and nothing more.

I finally slipped on a pair of silver heels and got up off the bed. I went over to grab my phone off the bedside table and saw that I had a missed message. *Merry Christmas.* I didn't know the number so I just thought that maybe someone sent the message to the wrong phone.

I placed it inside the small hand bag I bought for the night and looked at myself once more in the mirror.

"It's now or never Jane"

I walked out of my chamber, through the corridors and descended the main staircase.

I stopped when I saw the doors to the Ball Room were open and took an unnecessary breath before walking in and stopped when all eyes had lain upon me. I shrugged my shoulders slightly and kept walking. Nessie was the first to walk up to me.

"Jane! You look…different."

I sighed and whispered. "I knew this was a bad idea." I turned around but felt someone's hand grab my arm.

"Sister Dearest. You look exquisite. I don't know what brought on this change you had in your wardrobe tonight but I am happy it did."

I turned around not meeting his eyes and whispered. "If you only knew..."

I finally decided to look up at him and smiled as much as I could at that moment. "Thank you Brother Dearest and nothing brought this on… I just thought I would try something different."

He snorted and then laughed "Yeah now that you look like a woman and not some gothic psycho maybe you can find a man and get laid."

A low growl built in my chest and I turned to walk away from Alec before I did something that I would have regretted… enjoy but regret.

I walked over and grabbed a glass of Vampwine and began to drink it, looking around at everyone enjoying themselves. The music changed and I felt a tap on my shoulder and turn around.

"Felix, if you have come to make fun of me too, you might as well leave before you helplessly regret it."

He bowed grinning holding out his hand.

I raised a brow at him.

"Jane, if you may have this dance with me."

I didn't say anything I just stared in shock.

I sighed and placed the glass on the table and took his hand. He led me to dance floor and wrapped his hand around my waist. "Move your hand any further down Felix and you will lose it." I growled then placed my hand in his and one on his arm. The music was undoubtedly beautiful. It was oddly weird that I was enjoying dancing with Felix until the true Felix came out.

"So…Janey since you are going for a new look how about you and I go back to my chamber…"

I stopped dancing and growled at him, looking up slightly from my fuming eyes. "If ever I want to go into your chamber for reasons other than to kill you Fe… It will be a day in a Fiery Hell before I do so! You are such a womanizer" I growled though gritted teeth.

Felix smirked and laughed as if I could only hear him. "Come on Jane it will be fun. I'll be your first and plus I will give you a night to remember."

I let go of his hand and stepped back to look at him. "Oh, really, Fe?" I smirked evilly raising a brow.

"Jane…. I know that look. You better not or so help me…"

I cut him off with one word. "Pain…"

I wanted to let him see what a true fiery hell would be like. So I let the fire of the pain creep slowly through his body and then I let it rise and blast through his body like a spreading wildfire. He fell to the ground and I walked over whispering into his ear.

"You wouldn't want to touch this. I could give you pain you wouldn't want. Besides… I am Hell on Earth." I walked away releasing him from his special little hell and picked up another glass of Vampwine. I looked around the room at everyone being happy and sighed. I picked up a bottle of Vampwine and turned around to walk out but stopped when I heard my mother's voice.

"Jane… Nessie… will you two care to join me and Aro out front near the garages for a minute or two."

I turned around and put on a smile looking at her. "Of course mother." I nodded slightly and began to make my way out of the castle to the front. There were two large objects covered and for what I could tell they must have been cars.

I watched as my mother and father uncovered one of them.

"My darling Nessie, we consider you part of this family and we think you should drive like us. So... Aro and I bought you a little gift."

Nessie screamed as she saw a Pink Bentley CGT on Asanti Rims and when I say pink… I mean all pink inside and out.

My eyes widened at so much pink and I just smiled softly, seeing how excited she was.

"Jane my dear, do not think we have forgotten about you."

I sighed at the thought of something being all pink.

My eyes completely widened as the sheet was removed and unraveled a red and black Bugatti Lamborghini.

"Your father and I thought it was time for you to have a car. Live a little, Janey."

I let the tips of my fingers glide across the hood of the car and turned to bow. "Thank you both. It is a gift I will use with care." I saw the keys in the ignition and walked around to the driver's side getting in. I started the car and listened to it purr. I gripped the steering column and put the car in drive and sped down the long drive. I rolled down the windows and let the air clear my mind.

I must have been driving for hours because my phone was ringing and it was Nessie calling to remind me that we were supposed to go to a boutique a few towns over to look for gowns to wear to the New Year's Eve Ball.

I turned the car around and drove back home parking, in the garage. I quickly looked down at the time on my cell and made it to my chambers.

"I'm going to be late." I sighed as I showered and changed clothes. I walked to Nessie's chamber knocking on the door. She ran up to the door with her bag in hand and we made our way to the garage and into my car, pulling off.

"So… Jane, any idea what you will get for the Ball?"

I smiled but kept my eyes on the road. "Not a clue. But it will be different than last year." I reached down and turned the radio on.

"What did you wear last year?"

I smirked at her question. "The same thing I have used to always wear."

Nessie turned her head slightly in my direction "Which was?", she asked.

I began to chuckle a bit and smiled. "Blacks, Dark Blues, Reds, and Greens. Gray and Brown."

She looked down at her hands and smiled. "Well I like the dress you wore at the Christmas Gala. Whatever reason for the change, stick with it. Color suits you, plus it will keep Alec from calling you a Gothic Demon from Hell."

I raised my brow as I parked the car at what my brother was calling me behind my back. If he only knew what, even who, was behind the change, he would have been disappointed in me. I had to guard my thoughts around him lately. Thank God for Nessie she's the only reason he hasn't been pushing to see what I've been thinking.

We got out of the car and were soon greeted by Fernando the owner of _Bella Anima, _which meant, "Beautiful Soul".

We began to look around at the dresses and I found a nice pink dress for Nessie and held it up.

"I was thinking about something Blue. Alec likes when I wear something blue."

I looked at her once and tried to hide a chuckle.

She found a long, blue form fitting, off-the-shoulder dress and went up to the counter to pay for it, since Alec gave her his black credit card.

I was about to give up and leave until I found a ball gown that looked like a burst from a sun rise. I smiled and went to pay for it. I walked out of the boutique and saw Nessie looking around. "Something wrong Ness?" I placed the bags in the car still looking at her.

She ran her hand along her throat and I knew what was wrong. "Nothing really Jane…I just need to hunt that's all. Do you mind if I leave my bags in the car and go hunting for a bit?"

I placed my hands on top of the car. "My Brother will be really upset if I let you go off hunting by yourself and something happened."

Nessie frowned, not looking up at me. "I promise I won't be long."

I sighed at the thought of what I was about to say. "If you don't mind me coming along, I need to hunt as well."

She looked up at me with a brow raise like I was joking. "Jane…I don't hunt people. My family will be disappointed if I did."

I choked out a laugh and smiled. "Who said we were hunting people?" I winked at her and got into the car starting it.

Nessie got in, keeping her eyes on me like I have just lost my mind. I took off down the street and shifted into third gear before we were out of the town. "So… where to?" I asked as we swerved around curves.

"I did see a nice wooded area not too far from here."

I nodded and shifted gears again.

Nessie shifted in her seat so that she was looking at me. "Jane… Are you sure you want to hunt with me? Animal blood isn't like human blood. You don't have to do this for me."

I smiled as I rounded another curve. "Yes I'm sure." I chuckled. "It's something different and I have always wanted to know what those of our kind found in animal blood," I said as I smiled wide at her.

Nessie told me when we were at the place she saw, that we were there and we got out.

I gestured my hand forward. "After you, Sis." I smiled and followed her into the forest. We came across some wild deer and I turned to look at her for what to do next.

"Um... Jane. Just hunt like you usually do." She turned to look at me and back to the deer. Before I could say another word, she was gone.

I didn't know what the blood of deer smelled like so I just decided to use my eyes. I saw one grazing on some grass and sprinted into a run after it. I jumped on the deer's back and it bucked its hind legs against my chest. I skidded back on my feet and took another shot at the deer. I then grabbed it by the neck and sunk my teeth into it. Its fur got into the way but somehow I couldn't understand the feeling.

The blood wasn't so bad. I knew if my family could have seen me, they would have been completely disgusted at the sight of what I was doing.

The deer was completely drained when I heard giggling coming from behind me. I dropped the deer carcass and turned around slowly to see Nessie standing against a tree.

"You seemed to have enjoyed yourself Jane," she said as she covered her mouth to laugh.

I walked over to where she was and shrugged my shoulders. "I've had Better. Did you feed enough?", I asked as I wiped the grass from my pants.

"Yes I did but I drained two deers. Usually it would be one, not two."

I began to make my way back to the car and kept my eyes on her. "Maybe since you haven't hunted in a while you were thirstier than you might have thought."

Nessie nodded and covered her mouth darting for a tree. I was puzzled at what was going on until I heard her gagging.

"Nessie... are you ok?" She looked up at me and shook her head.

"I don't know. I have never done that before."

I helped her to the car and my brows began to furrow. "Maybe you are getting sick. You are half human and humans do tend to get sick."

All she could do was nod and I wanted to hurry back to the castle. As soon as the car was parked, I turned to look at her.

"Nessie, if you do not mind, would you please keep the event of me-" I coughed once. "-hunting animals, between you and me?" I grabbed the bags and she smiled up at me.

"Sure Jane, just between you and I," Nessie said with a smile.

I winked at her as I helped her with her bags up to her chamber. Before I walked out the door, I turned to look at Nessie once more.

I walked into my chamber and placed the bags on the bed before going into my bathroom to draw a hot bath. I added essential oils to the water. I slipped off my clothes and climbed in, letting the heat from the water engulf me.

I began to hear beeping coming from my clothes and reached over to find where it was coming from. I found my cell and flipped it open. (Hi), the message said.

"It's that same number again." I thought that maybe a sibling decided to get a new phone and play a joke on me, or it was just a stupid human sending messages to the phone again. I sat back in the tub and decided to send a message back.

*I do not know whom you are looking for but you must have the wrong number.* I hit send and sat back to relax.

_**::::::::Embry's POV:::::::**_

I sat down on the beach looking out to the waves crashing, trying to figure out why I couldn't get Jane off my mind.

_Come on Em. She's a leech. She works for the head leeches_ I told myself over and over but no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't get her off my mind since I left Italy.

I saw my phone light up and I couldn't believe what I saw. "She actually responded to me." I laughed when I figured out she didn't notice it was me. (How's it hanging Pinky? How's Brain doing?) I laughed as I hit send.

*Embry is this you?* I smiled when I read her text.

"At least she still remembers me." I sighed as I started to type out a message to send her back.

(Yeah it's me. I just wanted to say hi. I knew you wouldn't want to talk. But I had to at least try.)

I couldn't understand why I was feeling the need to be next to her. Every day since I was kicked out by Nessie and those filthy leeches, Jane was in my every thought. I did my best to hide them away from the other members of the pack. I had to…

*I'm glad you did. I am sorry about my brother throwing you out of the castle. I wanted to say goodbye to you at least.*

"She was glad?" I couldn't understand why she would be glad to hear from me. I snorted at the thought of her brother. (Nah… Don't worry about me. I don't understand. You wanted to say goodbye to me?)

*Yes I did. I do not understand it myself, but all I know is I wanted to see you. I'm sorry I must go. I have guard duties in a little. Goodbye.* My eyes widened as I read over the words in my mind. _Wanted to see you. _

She wanted to see me? Why? I didn't respond back as my mind raced with the memory of her. I still remembered her scent. It wasn't as sweet as a vamp should be.

I laid back and looked up at the sky before hearing someone come up behind me.

"Sup Embry. How's it hanging?"

I turned to look at Jake as he sat by me. "Nothing, just taking a breather. You missed patrols last night." I already knew why but I liked to see him sweat.

"Sorry about that man. Leah... well Leah and I were…"

I stopped him before he finished. "Dude I don't want to hear about your sex life with Leah. I have seen it enough in pack mind so please spare me the details."

Jake punched me playfully on my arm and I just laughed it out. "I ran into Alice earlier and she asked if we were still coming to her and Jasper's vow renewal." When I heard Jake mention Alice's vow renewal, I sat up quickly and thought about Jane. _You know Nessie trust me right,. _she had said to me from behind her crimson eyes.

"So that means Nessie will be coming with the leeches?"

Jake didn't answer me right away. "I guess. It is her aunt's wedding so I think the leeches will let her out but knowing them they will come."

The Volturi never missed an opportunity to come and check up on the Cullens but since Nessie was there with them, why would they come?

A small glimmer of hope surfaced at the thought of seeing Jane again. I smiled and Jake looked at me like I lost my mind. "So since you have a stupid grin on your face, that must mean you have a date?" I sighed knowing that I didn't have a date and even if I could get one I would want it to be her.

I looked out the corner of my eyes to see Jake staring at me, wide-eyed, and shrugged my shoulder. "Dude what the fuck are you looking at?" I said as I got up.

"Ever since you got back from Italy, you have been acting strange. Are you sure they didn't do anything to you?"

I rolled my eyes as I walked over to the edge of the water to skip a few rocks. I looked over and saw my reflection wishing I could be someone worthy of her. I reminded myself who she was and that my kind was made to destroy her kind. I jumped back when I saw her face in the water next to mine's and she was smiling just as she was when we were walking through the halls of the Castle.

I've never seen her smile before but she was beautiful when she did smile…

_Embry let it go. You and her can't do this. You will forget her. Just forget her. _

I throw the rest of the rocks angrily towards the waves and felt Jake nudge my shoulder.

"Dude I think you need to eat. Come on, Emily is cooking breakfast."

I just nodded and began to walk down the beach, listening to Jake whisper. "Dude needs to get laid.

**::::::: Back to Janes POV:::::::**

I began to sigh as I wondered around the castle. It was a week since the New Year had come around and I was extremely happy the festivities had come and gone. I walked out towards the garden and saw Siobhan sitting in the grass next to one of the trees. "Hello Sio." I said as I smiled and sat down next to her.

"Hi Janey, nice of you to join me."

I frowned at the sadness in her eyes. "I am sorry to hear about you and Liam. I know you loved him, but maybe it is for the best."

Siobhan looked up at the blue sky and back towards me. "Thank you Jane. It means a lot to me. But yes it is for the best."

I heard footsteps come from behind me and growled. Siobhan looked at me and chuckled. "Down Janey."

She got up and walked towards Liam. I felt as if I shouldn't listen and flipped open my phone to find that I haven't deleted the messages from Embry yet. I let my finger hesitate over the delete button and decided against it. I heard Siobhan come and sit back next to me and quickly closed my phone.

I looked up toward her and saw a peaceful look on her face but could tell she was hiding the pain. "Sio… I think I will go check on Nessie." I got up and touched her shoulder lightly and began to walk away.

"Jane."

I snorted and rolled my eyes as I walked past Liam. "Cheater."

Liam caught me by my arm and a growl erupted from my chest.

"If you want to keep your hand I think you should remove it." I said as I jerked away. "How can you cheat on your wife? You are a pitiful excuse for a man. Scratch that, you're a pitiful excuse for an Immortal"

Liam turned to look at me I could see that my words angered him. "Jane, when you fall in love you will understand."

I snorted as I began to walk away. "I know better to ever fall in love. It is not in my nature."

I heard a long sigh behind me as I made my way into the castle and up the corridors to Nessie's chamber. I knocked on the door lightly.

"You can come in."

I smiled as I walked in and closed the door behind me. "How are you feeling sis?"

Nessie had a frown on her face and she wouldn't look up at me.

I walked over and sat on her bed, looking at her. "Is everything ok? Have you seen the doctor yet?"

All she did was fumble with her fingers and nodded yes.

"Nessie, please. Talk to me."

She let out a soft sigh. "The doctor said I am pregnant."

Nessie began to cry and my jaw completely dropped. I was speechless as she began to talk.

"Jane what will I tell Alec? What will I tell my family? They all will be mad and disappointed with me."

I leant over and wrapped an arm around her, trying to comfort her.

"I know my brother. He will be ecstatic to learn he will be a father. It has always been just he and I, although the Volturi are our family still, Alec and I have been just us. And your family…" I sighed at what I was about to say. "Your family loves you dearly. They only want you to be happy, they will still love you."

Nessie looked up from her tear-filled eyes and half-smiled at me. "Thanks, Jane."

I wrapped my arm around her and sighed lightly. "Don't worry. Everything will be ok. I said I would protect you and I will do so."

She began to giggle and I looked down to her. "What's so funny?"

Nessie patted my shoulder and giggled. "Jane… You're going to be an Aunt!"

I groaned at the thought of someone calling me Aunt. After a few minutes I looked over to see Nessie, already falling asleep. I wrapped the covers around her, kissing her on the cheek, and walked out of her chamber. I walked through the corridors and began to walk up the long stairs leading the next floor where my chamber was. I walked in, removing my cloak before I sat down on the bed. I took the pins out of my hair and it fell down my back.

I walked over to the window and looked out at the sky. I smiled at the fact Alec was going to be a father. I began remembering everything that happened in the Throne Room with father and sighed. I braced myself against the wall as I look into Alec's thoughts. Nessie had waken and told him the news. He was happy but under his smile he was worried.

_Jane… _

I looked back out towards the horizon as we connected minds.

_Yes, Alec I know. She's my sister and I will help you protect her. _

At that moment he was thinking of ways to keep his thoughts away from Aro and I started thinking of protecting my Brother and his new family…


	9. A Folklore Romeo & Juliet

Do As Infinity - Song of Truth

Selena – Dreaming of You

Civil Twilight – Letters in the Sky

Anastasia – In your Eyes

Do As Infinity – Desire (Music Box)

The Veronicas – Everything I'm Not

Richy Nix – In my Head

Casanda – Everytime We Touch

Mandy Moore - It's Gonna Be Love

**Chapter 9**

**A Folklore Romeo & Juliet**

A few weeks had passed since everyone found out Nessie was pregnant. She was still a bit nervous about telling her family and that was why she hadn't. Alec was completely excited that he was going to be a father and every day he prayed that he had sealed the deal that that the child would have turned out to be his.

Every day I would look into his mind and see that he was praying to God and saying no matter if the child was his or not, that he would die to protect his new family. I sighed as I listened and hoped that it wouldn't come down to a fight to the death with those we called family. But what could I do?… Absolutely nothing.

Many things had happened in the weeks that had passed. Demetri and Jessica Stanley, the newborn vampire, ended their relationship right after Christmas. Why people fell in love around the castle, I would never know why. She was heartbroken but why should I have cared?

I snorted.

Jessica and Benjamin spent a lot of time together. She thought no one knew about them but we all knew that they were a couple back then.

I chuckled to myself at the thought.

Zafrina of the Amazon was sent to the Volturi Castle by the Cullens, to look after Nessie, and they still didn't know or had a clue that she was pregnant. Nessie made Zafrina promise she wouldn't say anything till she was ready to tell her parents.

A low growl escaped me.

Zafrina…. I hated her with a fiery passion with my cold, unbeating heart.

Alec and I had gotten into and argument a few days after, as well.

**::Flash Back::**

"Alec Take It Back!" I shouted as I tackled him to the ground. He quickly got up and ran away from me.

"It isn't my fault you're a 326 year old virgin, Janey. You make that guy from the 40-year Old Virgin look like a prostitute. He has more sex in one night with one chick than you have had in three centuries."

Everyone who was in the garden was laughing. I rose to my feet and glared at him wanting his whole body to burn. At that moment I felt anger surge though my body. I took one look at Alec and before I knew it, he was on the ground. His eyes widened as he fell to one knee, gripping the dirt that was around him. I smiled, and an evil smirk played on my lips. He tried to smile and then I couldn't see, hear nor speak.

I growled as I tried to find my way around the garden when I heard a voice.

"Jane and Alec you both need to grow up." I begin to see pictures of pink and lots of flowers and knew this was Zafrina's doing.

"If you do not release me you will regret it Amazon."

I could hear laughing and tried to focus on that since all my senses but my hearing had returned.

"If you and your brother promise to play nice I will release it."

I began to run towards the direction of her voice and ended up hitting a tree "Let me the fuck go, Zafrina!" I began to gradually get my sight back and stormed off to my room.

"Stupid woman thinks she can just order me around." I stopped mid-way and decided to check on Nessie.

I walked up to her chamber's door and knocked, hearing a soft voice. "You may come in." I smiled at her as I walked in and she beamed.

"Jane, I was wondering when you were going to stop by."

I gave her a puzzled look and went to sit on the bed next to her. "So, how are you doing today sis?"

She smiled as much as she could. "It's good. I have just been looking online for things for the baby." I saw on her face that she enjoyed the online shopping.

"When will you find out if it is a boy or girl?"

Right then and there, she looked down to her swollen belly rubbing it gently. "Next week. But that is one reason I am happy you came by today." I looked at her furrowing my brows and just then Alec walked into the room with a wide grin on his face.

I couldn't help but roll my eyes.

He walked over and kissed Nessie on the forehead and sat down by her. "So my love. Have you told my sister the news?" I looked between the two becoming confused. She smiled and looked up to him, then back at me.

"Jane… I consider you a sister to me and you are going to be the baby's aunt by blood… Well DNA. So we both were wondering if you would be the godmother?"

I got up off the bed and went to stand against the wall. "Are you sure you want me as the godmother? What about one of your aunts or someone else. I mean why would you want me for something like that given who I am?"

Alec got up and walked towards me, placing his hand on my shoulder. "My dearest sister, we have thought about this and found that you will be the best person to be our child's godparent. You will be able to protect it when we can't, or are unable to. You have a caring spirit. I know you do."

I rolled my eyes at the 'caring spirit' part but had to agree with the 'protecting' one.

I looked over at them. So much love and trust between the two.

"It will be an honor. I will love and protect the baby as if they were my own" Knowing female vampires could not produce offspring, I said, "I will be the best aunt any child has ever had." I then began to chuckle as I listened to myself,

**::One Week After:: **

Exactly one week had passed since Alec and Nessie asked me to be the baby's godmother. They were going to find out if the baby was a girl or boy.

To my surprise I was excited myself to see.

I was finishing up my final round of my duties around the castle when I saw my mother out in the garden. "Hello mother," I said as I bowed. She turned around with a smile on her face as the sun's beams glimmers off her face and rays of light sparkled off her.

"Ahh, Jane, my dear, have you begun to pack yet?"

I looked at her confused and puzzled as I raise my brow.

"Your brother hasn't told you yet?"

I sat down on the bench next to her. "Told me what mother? I am sorry if I seem confused but I have no idea what you are referring to."

She looked up at the sky and then back towards me. "We have been invited to Alice and Jasper's vow renewal."

I rolled my eyes and growled. "Mother do we actually have to attend it? The Cullen weddings are always so… blah."

She laughed lightly, covering her giggle with a hand. "Yes, we are attending but not all the Volturi. Just your father and I, Marcus and Renata. Then there is Demetri, Zafrina."

I snorted at the name

"You, of course. Heidi, Corin, and Santiago plus two of the lower lever guards."

I nodded and took an unnecessary breath. "When will we leave?"

Mother smiled as she touched my shoulder. "In 3 days."

I balled my hands into fists and punched a nearby tree. "You will see me in three days then." I turned around and started to make my way into the castle, walking slowly up the stairs.

_So I will be able to see him again?_ I sighed. _But not talk to. Why is it that I feel this way? Someone explain this to me. _

I unconsciously placed a hand over my heart. _It hasn't beat since that day or so I thought it was beating. 326 years old and I have never felt anything like that. I know what I felt. I know what I heard. It was sorrow for his pain. Wanting to console him. To be near him._ _What does it all mean?_

I was knocked out my line of thought when someone called my name. I turned around to see Nessie standing by her door. I noticed I had wondered up to the fifth floor chambers.

"Oh hello, Sis. What are you doing out of bed? I thought the doctor said you should be resting?" I said was I walked over to help her back to the bed.

"I know but I heard you humming…"

_Wait I was humming? _

"…and thought I could ask you something."

I smiled as I sat next to her.

"Please, when you go to Forks, don't disrespect my family. They will be yours and Alec's family someday as well."

I gagged at the thought of being part of the Cullens but just smiled. "Anything for you, Ness." I said as I leaned over and kissed her on the forehead.

I made my way out of her room after she fell asleep on my shoulder. A lot was running through my mind and one thing in particular.

"What will I wear?"

Never before had I wanted to look as beautiful as people as immortals are made out to be. So since I was damned, I should just live a little. I stopped when my hand was on the door knob of my chamber, remembering a dress that Mother and Renata bought me as a joke. I thought in that moment that it would be perfect…

….

Three days ago I was happy that I was going to Forks. Any small chance I would get to see Embry again made me feel somewhat happy. I had been asked to fly the plane to Forks. I had become quite good at flying and it was one of the things I loved about being who I was. I smirked as I got on the intercom and everyone was already on end because I had been drinking while flying.

"This is your captain speaking. We're about to land in Forks, so everyone drop the sex." I chuckled as I turned the intercom off and let down the landing gear. As soon as we hit the ground I was laughing as I pressed down on the breaks watching as the plane slowly came to a stop. I turned the lights off and checked the plane one last time before walking out of the cockpit. I heard people in the back rooms of the plane and quickly grabbed my bag, leaving the key near the door.

I walked up the path from the airfield that was built on the land we owned in Forks near the Volturi mansion. I was greeted by one of the maids whose name was Beretta. She bowed as I entered, taking my bag from me. "Привет Мисс. Джейн. Прием назад к Вилкам. Я имею все, у чего вы просили в вашей комнате" I was happy that I had learned to speak Russian.

She followed me up to my room and opened the door walking ahead of me to set the bag by the bed. A small smile formed from my lips as I turned to bow slightly to her. "Спасибо за вашу доброту. Я буду перенимать это от нее. Вы наслаждаетесь вашим вечером."

Her eyes widened as I thanked her and I heard her whispering about how nice I was acting. As I turned around, I walked over to the French doors leading to my private terrace and smiled as I felt the wind blow past me. _Have I really changed? _I shook the thought from my head just as my nose wrinkled.

"I know that scent." I jumped over to the terrace landing one the balls of my feet and walked slowly to the forest edge scanning for any sign of the wolves. After fifteen minutes, I sighed and turned to walk back into the Mansion thinking about tomorrow's event.

**::: Embry POV :::**

_Embry I need you to run patrols tonight. I know it isn't your night, but those Italian leeches are here. _

I nodded to Jake in wolf form and sprinted into the forest. I did my best not to think about her until I caught her scent. I was mindful of the others who were running patrols and I didn't want them to see that I was thinking about her. It was like something was pulling me somewhere but I didn't know where, until I saw her standing on a terrace smiling, looking up at the sky.

_She's beautiful. _I thought.

_Dude who's beautiful? Are you watching some hot girls? Dude where? I want to watch. _

I growled when Quil broke me out of my thoughts. He wasn't far and I needed to leave. I looked up one more when the wind blew and I saw her close her eyes. She jumped from the third floor terrace and walked over to the tree line. I quickly backed away, erasing my tracks with my tail. She searched the forest and seemed to become sad.

Quil was near so I waited until she turned her back against me and then I took off, away from that place, away from her, blocking her from my mind. _Bry, dude, where are the hot girls?_ I snorted at him as I picked up speed.

_There was never any hot girl. _

He turned his head towards me, looking back into my mind for when I was looking at Jane and couldn't find anything. _My bad, I thought I heard you say something. _

For the next few hours, we ran up and down Forks and stayed near the place the Volturi called home. After patrols, I ran back home. tired and exhausted. I phased back into my human form and slipped on a pair of shorts before walking into the house and falling asleep on the couch.

….

During the night, all I did was toss and turn. It was like I was supposed to be somewhere but did not know where. In an instant, I jumped up off the couch, looking at the clock, cursing at myself.

"Fuck! They will kill me if I'm late. Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" I ran into the bathroom tripping over my feet as I turned on the shower. I sighed contently as the water trickled down my body and soon after, I found myself thinking about her soft…. I shook my head to knock myself out of that trance.

I turned the shower off, quickly grabbed a towel, pat myself dry and got dressed. I grabbed my keys and my phone and heard messages from the pack asking me where I was, including one from Leah.

"Oh boy, she's pissed."

I got into my truck and drove down the road to the Cullens' place, thinking about nothing but her, happy that I was getting a chance that day to see her again. I pulled in and I was greeted by some guy. "Guess they hired a valet or something." I shrugged my shoulders as I handed him my keys, walking inside. I saw the rest of the pack and looked around before heading over to them to take my seat.

I saw the Volturi were already seated but I didn't see her. My brows furrowed and Seth nudged my arms. "You okay Bry? You're looking a bit… depressed.

"Nah, dude, I'm okay. Just hoping they-", I pointed over my shoulders then continued, "-don't start anything while they are here."

Everyone's eyes grew wide towards me and for an instant I thought I had let something slip. I followed their eyes to see her walk in. "Okay I don't think that is the same person." I looked over to Jake and he was goofing around before Leah slapped him in the back of the head.

"I do have to say she is beautiful. Who is she?" Everyone turned to Emily and answered at the same time. "That is Jane she's the one with the freaky gift. The leeches' head guard." I looked back over at her and grinned.

Damn she was looking good…..

**:::Back to Jane's POV:::**

I heard a knock on the door and saw Renata peek through. "Janey are you ready? I think they want to leave." I came out in a robe and curlers in my hair.

"If you would, Ren, tell the others I will meet them at the Cullens'."

She raised a brow and just nodded before closing the door. I sat down at the vanity mirror doing my makeup. I was going over and over in my mind fighting with myself about what I was doing and how I had been acting so far.

_Why am I doing all this?_ I heaved a sigh. _He's nothing to me but…there's something and I can't explain it but I feel… drawn to him._

I finished putting the last of my makeup on before getting up and walking to the closet. I grabbed the dress and slipped it on, asking one of the maids to zip it up. I put the final touches to my hair and grabbed my purse before walking out the room and down the stairs.

See, there was a reason I wanted my family to go ahead of me. It's because I wanted to surprise them all. I knew that if I allowed them to say a thing about how I looked, I would have just turned around and changed.

I saw that one of the drivers had remained at the mansion to take me to the Cullens but on the drive over there, for some reason I was nervous. The driver pulled up and a human, I guessed he was a valet or something, opened the door for me, his eyes scanning over my body.

I gave him a cold look then growled. Before I could even walk in, Demetri told the others that I had arrived so I knew they would be looking at the door before I walked in.

I took a few unnecessary breaths as I stepped through the door. As I wished wouldn't happen, all eyes were on me…

I began to hear mumbles and picked a few people talking about what I was wearing and others, how hot I looked. I scanned the room for the one person, the only reason for that sudden change in me.

He was blushing…

Somehow I hoped it was because of me, but I didn't.

Eyes were still on me as I walked over to my family and when I did, they were all wide eyed. "What?" "Um... Janey wow, pink?"

I rolled my eyes as I took a seat next to Ren. She leant over to whisper in my ear. "I think you look amazing Janey. That dress really does make you look stunning."

I looked over to Ren and snorted. "I might look amazing but like all Cullen weddings this sure will be very boring."

I smiled slightly as I looked around at my family. The music had begun and Alice was walking down the aisle. I was rolling my eyes as gasps and whispers began. Renata's arm was linked through Marcus's arm. Their wedding was a week away and she had made the final plans before we left Italy.

The ceremony began and they started to say their renewal vows. Everyone was so happy that I had to roll my eyes until I say Embry peek from the corner of his eyes into my direction. He grinned and then winked before the she-wolf named Leah pinched his arm. I could do nothing but giggle quietly but a few members of my family caught the sound and turned to look at me.

I mouth an apology then turned my attention back to the bride and groom, before all hell broke loose.

The vampire who had created Jasper had busted through the double doors before he and Alice could say I do. There was a newborn with her. So I quickly got up and stood in front of the Masters and my mother, just in case more visitors were coming.

"Jasper your coming with me," said Maria as she grabbed his arm.

Jasper jerked away and stood in front of Alice. "I don't belong to you Maria. I have a life here with my family. You need to leave now!"

I looked out from the corner of my eyes to see the pack removing their shirts as they walked outside. Demetri leant over to my father to let him know that the ampire with Maria was a newborn with only a few months on. He had is arm around Zafrina and I rolled my eyes at the sight of them together.

"I created you. It is my venom that runs through your body not the pity excuse of a vampire you call a 'family'." Maria turned to hiss at the rest of the Cullen family.

At that time, I began to giggle when I found all of it amusing. "This is the best wedding ever," I said as I crossed my arms over my chest. The pack had walked back in and I still didn't know which wolf Embry was. The newborn lunged at the pack when Maria ordered her to deal with them. I stood there along with the rest of the wedding guests as they watched the pack fight against the new vampire while Alice was dealing with Maria.

Charlotte, a vampire that Jasper knew when she was with Maria, but had later escaped with her mate Peter, went over to assist the pack with ripping the vampire apart.

Alice was still fighting with Maria when Carlisle intervened. I had to say although I didn't agree with the way the Cullens lived, I did respect Carlisle. He was a smart man. "Alice… This is not the way our family do things. We will find another way to deal with her."

Just then, my father moved from behind me. I tensed up and he placed a hand on my shoulder when he felt me move with him.

"Still dear one, you will get to have your fun soon."

I stepped back, bowing my head as he made his way to where Carlisle was.

"Carlisle, my dear friend, let my family and I handle this…" He paused as he pointed towards Maria. "Nuisance for you?"

Carlisle extended a hand to my father thanking him. A few seconds later I heard a name and looked up towards the front of the room.

I took my purse in my hand and moved with swift but graceful speed to where my father and Carlisle was. I bowed my head and looked up towards Aro.

"Jane… will you be a dear and show this little party crasher what happens when you're not wanted?"

I smiled a smile of sheer pleasure for what I was about to do. All eyes were one me including the eyes of the wolves.

Maria was being helped by Felix and Demetri when I wanted over to whisper in her ear. "Maybe next time you will take a hint when a man tells you he doesn't want to be with you, even if he is a Cullen." I smirked as I stepped back watching her fight in the arms of my brothers.

"Pain…"

Maria gritted her teeth to keep herself from screaming as a small dose of pain shot through her body and I smiled. "I see you are a fighter, Maria. So am I. I never give up on anything." I looked out the corner of my eye for a breath and a glimpse at the wolves.

"Never."

I increased the intensity of the pain, watching her fall limp in my brothers' arms as she began to scream. I looked around the room at those who shivered and those who held on to their mates as they watched me use my ability on Maria.

See, many have heard of what my gift can do but few have seen it and lived to tell others so it was a real treat for them all.

"Jane, Felix, Demetri. Take that-" My father pointed at Maria. "-to the dungeon in the house and Jane, my dear?"

I turned to look at him. "Yes father?"

"Don't torture her too much."

I smiled than bowed before following my brothers. Zafrina decided she could be of some help and blinded Maria as we took her back to the mansion. I allowed just Demetri and Zafrina to take her to the dungeons as I walked out into the garden, looking around. They returned to the Cullens' for the reception but I stayed behind. The breeze was a bit nice and the sun was shining which was not common whenever I visited Forks.

I heard a noise coming from out in the forest behind me and got into a crouch, ready to spring.

"Whoa Pinky, it's just me."

I looked, seeing Embry inch from the shadows. "What are you doing here? You could get in a lot of trouble for being on the property of the Volturi," I said as I pushed him back into the shadows. He grabbed my hand and led me deeper into the forest with a grin on his face. Everything was telling me to slap his face and use my ability on him but my heart was telling me to follow.

After about forty minutes, he stopped and leaned me against a tree. He took out the pin that was holding my hair together up, throwing it to the ground before running his fingers through my hair. I closed my eyes at the warm touch of his fingers.

I opened my eyes as I felt something touching my neck to see lips on me. "Embry we could get in trouble if we were caught by my family or your pack like this."

His breathing got a bit heavy as he spoke. "They are busy. It's just you and me." He pressed his lips against mine and I felt the heat of his breath as I opened my mouth to allow his tongue that was licking my bottom lip into my own. His hands wandered down the back of my dress, unzipping it, and they went lower still.

I grabbed his hands to stop him and lightly pushed his away. "Embry... I'm sorry." I stuttered. "I just can't do this."

I shook my head as I turned to walk away and heard him growl from behind me.

"Why can't you do this?" His voice got louder. "What? Are you afraid of those leeches you call a family? Am I not good enough for you?"

I dropped my hands to my sides as anger filled my heart at his words and turned slowly looking as him. "It has nothing to do with that! It's just…" I paused and looked away. "I've never… been with a guy. Alec always teases me about it."

I smiled a little, thinking about the last argument Alec and I had. "…but Embry, it has nothing to do with you."

Embry walked up to me, cupping my chin with his hand, taking my lips once again into his. The way our lips moved with each other was unlike anything I had ever felt. I could feel his member press against my core though his pants and I felt a hunger unlike any I have felt in over three centuries.

"Jane… I want you."

I smiled as I kissed him along his neck and down to his chest. A low growl erupted from his chest as I went to undo his shorts. "Then take me, nothing's stopping you," I said low and seductively as I looked into his brown eyes.

We began to kiss each other fiercely as both of our bodies were engulfed into a hot and cold heaven. He lifted my legs up so they were wrapped around his waist and I tightened my grip on him. His hands moved up my thigh moving my dress up with it.

Embry grabbed the panties I wore which were made of silk, ripping them off. He hesitated as his pants fell to the floor of the forest.

I lifted his chin so our eyes could meet. "I want this as much as you do."

A moan escaped my lips as his member entered my core and I felt the heat pour from his body. He began to thrust slowly as I closed my eyes, kissing his lips. My hands entwined into his hair as I bucked my hips towards him, meeting every one of his thrusts.

I threw my head back and arched my back as each thrust drove deeper and deeper into me. I bit down on my lip, swallowing back the venom that flowed freely in my mouth. I didn't understand the way I was feeling.

The way his touch caressed my body… His lips touched mine gently as summer rain but rough enough to make me want to lay in the that rain for days on end…

I felt my body became heated from his, as I bit down harder on my lip when he took my breast into his mouth. I could feel parts of my body tighten as I took unnecessary breaths while I pulled at his hair. I gripped his shoulders as a wave of pure ecstasy came over me sending a tremble through my body as I screamed out his name. His hold around my body tightened as I could only explain as his own climax.

Our lips met once again as he panted, trying to catch his breath. I slowly dropped my legs from around his waist and we both began to get dressed. I leaned up against the tree smiling as he walked over to me, kissing my lips softly.

"You know, I must be getting back. I should shower and rid myself of my clothes before the rest of the Volturi return from the Cullens."

Lightly tracing his face with my fingertips, Embry wrapped an arm around my waist, sighing as our foreheads touched. "Jane... I…"

I placed a finger against his lips closing my eyes as I shook my head. "Embry… don't… please don't."

I could feel my eyes glassing over for the first time ever. I have watched many of my family member's eyes glass over when they were happy or sad. Being one of the immortals we could never cry, only that our eyes glassed over.

"Just let time stand still for us here. This was a too perfect moment to ruin it with words." Embry was looking into my red eyes intensely as he tried to speak again. "Jane no!" He grabbed my shoulder. If I was a human holding me in place would have worked. "I like seeing your face whenever I look out into the ocean, in my dreams and in every thought. One day when… no. If we were not oceans and worlds apart- you Juliet, me Romeo. Jane... I lov..."

Before he could finish, I tore away from him, running full speed back to the mansion. I was happy no one was back so I leapt up, then walked to my room, not wanting his scent that still lingered on me be traceable when the others arrived.

I quickly walked into the bathroom, turning the shower on. I walked over to the fireplace in my room, lighting it, wanting to remove all evidence of him and I and the special moment we experienced. I threw the dress into the fireplace, watching it as it tried to burn. I saw the steam coming from the bathroom and I stepped into the shower, trying to clean myself. I could still smell him on me and I sighed as I slid against the shower glass wall down to the floor thinking of his last words to me.

Whispering lowly…

"Romeo and Juliet died loving each other. I'm already dead Embry…."


	10. Interruptions and New Life

**Evanescence - My Immortal **

**Shinedown – Devour **

**Flyleaf – Broken Wings**

**The Veronicas – Take me on the Floor **

**Fireflight – Fire in my Eyes **

**The Ready Set – Love like Woe**

**Breaking Benjamin – Firefly**

**Jupiter Sunrise – This Beauty**

**Dashboard Confessional – Reason to Believe **

**Chapter 10**

**Interruptions and New Life**

We were on the plane headed back to Italy and everything that happened the day before was still running through my head. I asked Demetri to fly the plane back since I was still a bit ashamed of what transpired in the woods behind the mansion.

I had managed to burn the dress and clear my body from his scent… Him… Meaning Embry, the one guy I have allowed to witness a different side of me.

**:::Flash Back:::**

I sat in the shower with my eyes closed, picturing his hands on my body, his lips caressing my skin…

…then like a wave crashing, it happened again.

That time I knew I wasn't hearing or feeling things. There in my cold, hollow chest my heart was beating. I pressed my hand over my chest and it was warm. It was as though I could smell blood there. But it was different…

I tried to wrap my mind around what was happening, then it stopped, or so I thought it did. Every time I thought about Embry my heart would beat and my skin would warm up. It was like I was being awakened for the first time…

"What's happening to me?"

I sat up, turning the water off and got out of the shower. I slipped on a robe and went to stand on the terrace, looking in the direction of the forest. For some reason, for the first time in a long time, there was something else other than being a guard making me happy but I knew my indiscretions would only bring dishonor.

As I thought about hiding what I had done and less about Embry, the beating in my chest subsided and was no more.

**:::Flash back Ends:::**

I shook my head, sitting back in my seat, looking around at all the mated couples on the plane. I have never thought about feelings and love. My number one priority was my family, my duties as a Volturi guard, a guardian of the vampire world and my duty to follow the rules and uphold them.

Rules…

I knew them all too well and the one rule that my father hated the most other than the Rule of Immortals, who threaten to expose us, was the one rule I was beginning to break.

No interspecies mating…

I sighed at the thought of myself breaking a rule.

I felt the plane land and was slightly happy that we were back home in Volterra.

Away from Forks. Away from Embry.

But no matter how hard I fought it, I couldn't stop my mind from drifting back to us in the forest.

Our bodies intertwined with each other.

I had to say for my first taste of lust and love, it was the best thing in being a guard…

Love… I knew I didn't love him... Or did I?…

"Jane, how about you go ahead, and see your brother and Nessie? I am sure they are missing you." I looked up, seeing my mother's loving eyes, watching me as I gathered my things.

"What about Maria?"

Demetri ruffled my hair laughing. "I think that Felix, Zafrina and I can handle her."

I just snorted and rolled my eyes as I looked at Zafrina from the corner of my eyes and I whispered, "You may be mated to a Volturi, but it doesn't mean you are one."

I turned my head shooting her one last, snobby look as I made my way off the plane and into the castle. I could still smell Alec and Nessie's scent lingering in the Great Hall, which could only mean she talked him into taking her down to the kitchen. I shook my head laughing at how she had tightly bound Alec around her pretty little finger.

I made it to my chambers, quickly dropping off my things and made my way to Nessie and Alec's that they shared. Before I could even knock on the door, Alec was standing there grinning wide at me. We shared a warm embrace and he led me into the room.

I became baffled by the turn of events that took place while we were in Forks. "Alec, what happened while I was gone?" I asked as I walked over and knelt next to Nessie.

"It's the baby. It's taking a lot out of her and the doctor thinks it is best to start a blood IV drip to help her."

I shook my head as I turn to look up at Alec. "I have come to let both of you know that Maria is in the Castle. Well not the castle, to say, more like in the dungeon."

"Why is she here? If she finds out I'm here she's going to kill me, she's going to kill my baby."

I looked over to a crying Nessie, confused with her question. I smoothed her hair back as I took an unnecessary breath, explaining what happened while we were in Forks.

Alec pulled her gently onto his side, trying to calm her. "My love, you have nothing to worry about. We will protect you. She won't get close enough to catch your scent. So you have nothing to worry about."

I could tell he was worried

"Alec, you can't protect me all the time you have your duties."

I smiled warmly as I talked. "I can take over Alec's duties, so there won't even be a problem."

Nessie tried to get up and said, "Jane I can't let you do that. You have your own duties as a guard. You can't take over your brother's too."

At the point, I was laughing hard and they both turned to look at each other. "Ness, I am a vampire remember? Plus, I have no life or mate." I turned away as I thought about Embry, slightly frowning.

Alec grabbed my arm looking deeply in my eyes. _Jane what was that? _ He had caught a glimpse of what was in my mind and I quickly thought about something else.

_It's nothing. _I did whatever I could to take his mind off of me.

"Ness… My duties are to guard the Masters and my family and to uphold the rules of our world," Alec said, slightly stopping and turning around, walking towards the window, looking out.

"For over three hundred years, I have been a member of the Volturi. My duty has been to my family and will always be to this Coven… This family." I turned to look at Alec and Nessie. "I love you both and you my dear sister, needs my brother more than I do."

I walked over and kissed her cheek. "Get some rest. I shall see you both again soon." I turned without looking once more at them, closing the door behind me and leaning against it, sighing when I heard Nessie's voice. "Alec I am worried about Jane. She seemed sad."

Alec chuckled. "She's just worried about you."

I sighed as I pulled away from the door, walking back to my chambers.

**:::Embry's POV:::**

I stood in the shadows, watching Jane. "I see you're a fighter, Maria. So am I. I never give in on anything." She looked in the direction that I and the other wolves were in.

"Never…"

I looked around as everyone's eyes widened when that vamp finally screamed. Seeing the pleasure on Jane's face, I couldn't take it anymore. I turned around walking to get into my truck.

"Yo Bry, meet us at Em and Sam's place."

I turned and looked at Jake, nodding, as I pulled out of the Cullen's drive.

I did everything I could not to think about her. I listened to the radio, thought about my mom but nothing worked. I pulled up at my place, heading straight for the woods, phasing and running to Sam's house. Sam and Jake were already talking when I got there.

"Just to be on the safe side, everyone is going to check every area within our territory just to make sure no more of those blood suckers are around."

"Sam is right... Yo bry?"

I turned looking at Jake. "Sup?"

"I need you to run and check the lines."

I rolled my eyes. "Why me? I'm not the only wolf here." I said half-growling.

"Yeah, but we're going back for some cake and the 'Volterrorist' already doesn't like us. With what happened in Italy with the Head Leech it's best if you stay away." I rolled my eyes away from them and turned to phase, running back into the woods.

I was happy that I was the only one who was in wolf form at the moment because it gave me free reign to think about her. The wind blew and I caught her scent. It was different but still hers. I pushed my legs so I could move faster.

There standing in a garden was the most beautiful human… well not human, but thing, I have ever seen. I wanted to get a better view when there came a sudden crack.

_Fuck! _

She got into a crouch and from the looks of it she was ready to spring out and kill. I phased back into my human form putting on my shorts and stepping out of the shadows slowly with my hands up.

"Whoa. Pinky, it's just me." She slowly got out of the crouch, walking towards me.

"What are you doing here? You could get in a lot of trouble for being on the property of the Volturi." She began to push me backwards and I smiled as I took her hand

I led her deeper into the woods, away from the garden, grinning. I stopped after a few minutes, leaning her up against a tree and pulling the pin that was holding her hair up out, throwing it to the ground.

I leaned in closer to her, closing my eyes as I breathed in her scent, running the tip of my nose along her hair line, and then pressed my lips to hers.

I felt a tugging and I opened my eyes staring into hers. "Embry we could get in trouble if we were caught by my family or your pack like this"

My breathing grew thick as I spoke. "They are busy. It's just you and me."

I pressed my lips back to hers, pulling her closer as I let my hands wander over her body. I felt a fire grow in me, something I've never felt before.

The need to touch her.

The need to be near her.

The need to make her mine.

It was like we were being drawn to each other. I moved my hand to the back of her dress unzipping it. She grabbed my hand, pushing me away from her. "Embry... I'm sorry. I just can't do this." She gripped her dress, turning her back to me and began to walk away.

All I felt was pain as I watched her walk away, then anger. "Why can't you do this?" my voice getting louder. "What? Are you afraid of those leeches you call a family? Am I not good enough for you?"

She quickly turned around and I could see her eyes. They were like glass. "It has nothing to do with that! It's just…I've never… been with a guy. Alec always teases me about it."

_Dude was she serious? A hot vamp like her sure has to get laid. But this is Jane I am talking about. Anyone would be too fucking scared to come anywhere near her. So why is it I have the need to be near her?_

"But Embry it has nothing to do with you."

I walked over to her, cupping her chin with my fingers and taking her lips once again into mine. The way our lips moved with each other was unlike anything I have ever felt. I could feel my member press against her core though my shorts and the hunger I felt for her grew like a spreading wildfire.

"Jane… I want you."

Her hand traced down my chest and a growl erupted from me when her fingers touched the button on my shorts.

"Then take me, nothing's stopping you."

With those words, we begin to kiss each other fiercely as both of our bodies were engulfed in a hot and cold heaven. I lifted her legs up so they were wrapped around my waist and she tightens her grip on me. My hands moved up her thigh moving her dress up with it. I grabbed her panties ripping them off as my shorts fell to the ground. I stopped and hesitated for a minute.

She grabbed my face between her hands, smiling. "I want this as much as you do."

I nodded as I slid my member into her and leaned down, kissing her neck as I felt how tight she was. A moan escaped her lips as I began to thrust slowly, moving my lips back to hers, feeling an unknown passion in my body for her.

Her hands entwined into my hair. She bucks her hips, meeting every one of my thrusts. Each thrust driving deeper and deeper into her. I could feel myself come closer to the edge and I gripped her hips, thrusting faster.

I moved my lips to her ear, growling as I slammed into her. I could feel her tighten around my member as I took her breast into my mouth flicking the nipple with my tongue. Her nails dug onto my skin. Like a wave crashing on a beach, I reached my peak.

Her name, coming like a moan from my lips, as I raged inside of her. I tighten my hold on her as we both came together.

My breathing deep and ragged as I kissed her fiercely, I bit down on my lip, trying to catch my breath as her legs dropped down from my waist.

We both began to get dressed, straightening out our clothes and hair. She was leaning up against a tree smiling differently than I have ever seen her smile. It was like light in her eyes, behind the crimson.

I walked over to her, kissing her lips softly as she spoke. "You know I must be getting back. I should shower and rid myself of my clothes before the rest of the Volturi return from the Cullens'."

I leaned my face onto her hand as she lightly traced it. I wrapped an arm around her waist, sighing, as our foreheads touched. "Jane... I…" Before I could finish what I wanted to say she had placed a finger against my lips, closing her eyes as she shook her head.

She whispered softly. "Embry… don't… please don't." I looked at her confused, as she continued. "Just let time stand still for us here. This was a too perfect moment to ruin it with words." I was looking into her red eyes intensely, trying to speak again.

"Jane no!" I grabbed her shoulders. I could feel my heart breaking and I didn't know why. "I like seeing your face whenever I look out into the ocean, in my dreams and every thought. One day when… No if we were not oceans and worlds apart- you Juliet me Romeo. Jane... I lov..."

Before I could finish, she was gone. All I saw was her hair floating in the wind.

"Fuck!" I punched the tree that was next to me, angry, and phased without a second thought, tearing through the woods.

I saw a river up ahead and jumped into it, hoping it would wash away her scent before I went around the others. I leaped out heading for home, knowing I had to shower. I phased mid-air back into my human form, walking into the house, up to the shower, getting in before I turned it on.

All I could think about was her. Did I really love her? I cursed at myself as soap dripped into my eye. I grabbed a fresh pair of shorts, putting them on without drying off as I walked into the room.

For the first time in a long time, I wasn't hungry. I sat on the bed just thinking about her. How could I think about ever loving her? She was rich, hot and immortal and most of all, my enemy.

At that moment I didn't care about that shit. All I cared about was her. I lay back on the bed, my mind swimming with nothing but her. Every thought consumed with her scent, her voice.

I was beginning to wonder what was going to happen to us both, knowing we couldn't be together. I punched the headboard of the bed, sighing when I heard it crack.

"There has to be a way."

Yawning as sleep came, hoping that the answer would come to me soon….

…..

That night in my dreams, I tossed and turned. I looked into her crimson eyes. Lips filled with blood.

_Everyone circle around the blood sucker. _She had come across the line. Jake wanted to kill the vamp. We all did before she could make it to La Push.

She growled. It was foggy. We couldn't see anything.

"Aw, the mutts have come out to play. I do have to say your blood does taste better than your smell."

Her laughing grew louder. Her voice. I knew that voice. Things were getting dimmer and pain was shooting though my whole body. The fog was clearing and there she stood.

Jane.

My Jayne…

Eyes glowing red as dark as the blood that stained her lips. But whose blood? I was becoming weaker as the pain took over but I had to fight it.

Her name screamed in my mind and the pack all turned looking at me.

"If I knew your blood was so good I would have drained you instead of screwing you in the forest."

I was confused at why she would be saying all this.

Didn't she care about me at all?

Did she say my blood?

I looked down at the fur on my arm and I could see blood. Why would she attack me? Shouldn't I be dead?

I was remembering her smile; her lips against mine, not caring if the rest of the pack saw it. They were growling at what they saw and I phased back into my human form.

"Jane don't you love me? Don't you even care about anything that happened with us?"

She stared at me with hate filled eyes. "I never loved you. I never even said I did. Those with hearts cold as ice never love."

With those words she sprung towards me. Jake saw her and jumped, grabbing her neck, snapping it off as Seth and Leah ripped the rest of her up.

Right then, I woke up in cold sweat, breathing hard. "Dude it was just a dream, just a fucked up dream." I sat on the bed, running my hand through my hair.

Did she really not care about me?

Could she really not feel the draw we have towards each other?

Somehow, I think she knew the answer but was afraid to admit it to herself.

I got out of bed, half-laughing at myself. "A wolf and a vamp falling for each other? That would be the day."

Neither she, nor I, knew that day had already come.

I sat around with my mother, Zafrina, Renata, Mistress Dora, and Jessica as they handed Nessie her gifts. That day, they were having a baby shower and I was no good when it came to gifts. I had been planning to give her my gifts for Nessie later on that night while I was to sit with her while Alec was at Master Marcus' Bachelor Party.

The Volturi men parties always ended with them eating the strippers and when I say "eating"… `gags a little` I mean eating them.

I looked up when my mother said she had a surprise for Nessie upstairs. Zafrina helped Nessie up the stairs and I just stayed in the shadows, walking behind them.

I was never good with parties, gifts, or anything like that. So I always needed someone help to pick them out. But that time, I wanted to get Nessie and the baby something.

"Nessie my dear, I hope you enjoy this gift from Aro and I." My mother opens up the room that was connected to Alec and Nessie's room.

I placed my head into my hands as she opened the door and everyone looked in. "Oh god… more pink."

Ness was so happy she began crying.

She was starting to get tired so they helped her into bed. After hugs and thank you's from her for the baby shower, everyone had left her and I in the room.

I walked over and sat next to her turning the TV on. "I have something for you." I said as I pulled out two little boxes. I handed them to her and she opened it slowly.

"Jane… it's beautiful."

I smiled as I looked at her. "It's for the baby. It's a star. I thought since she will be the light in yours and Alec's sky, why not she have something to represent that."

She giggled at it and smiled wide. "Thank you." I just nodded as I waited for her to open the next gift. Like I hoped, her eyes widened and she began to cry.

"Jane… it's beautiful." She traced a finger over the locket. It was a platinum heart shaped locket with jewels on it. Big enough to fit a picture of her and Alec and one of the baby in it. She leaned as close to me as she could and hugged my neck. "I have a few other things for the baby. But I will wait till later to bring them."

"Thank you Jane. I can't wait to see them."

She yawned as she talked and I knew it was time for her to rest. I kissed her on the forehead as I settled next to her as she fell asleep. I didn't want to leave her in case anything happened while my brother was out, so I watched TV for the rest of the night.

She had awakened a few times during the night whenever the baby would kick. I sighed. She was right. The baby always kicked like it had 4 feet. What if the little monster did? I laughed at myself and my thoughts when Alec walked into the room whispering, "What are you laughing at my dear sister?"

I giggled a little and caught myself when he was looking at me strangely I got up from the bed slowly not wanting to disturb Ness will she slept and walked over to Alec.

"It was nothing. The baby has been kicking inside her a lot tonight and I was just laughing at the thought of the little monster having an extra pair of feet."

He couldn't help but chuckle at the thought but his face turned serious. "What if she dies Jane? I don't know what I would do if I lost her or the baby."

I walked behind him placing a hand on his shoulder. "She is half-immortal Alec. Her survival rate is higher than any ordinary human and if it comes down to her either living or dying..." I sighed. "…you can always turn her into a full immortal."

He turned to look into my eyes. "I know that Jane. But…" watching as he walks over to the side of the bed looking down at a sleeping Nessie.

"I would have never thought in many centuries I would find someone I could be completely happy in love with. And a father? Did you ever think that I would become a father?"

I saw the joyful moment turn into one of sadness.

_Jane sometimes I wonder what if the child belongs to Aro. But then I look at Nessie and I know that there is no need to wonder. Because I know that she's mine._

He turned around to face me. "I only hope someday you will find someone who makes you as happy as Nessie makes me." I turned away, wishing that was true and sighed as I walk towards the door.

"I think I will leave you too and return to my chamber. Renata's wedding is in two days and I am a bridesmaid" I snorted. "I will see you then."

I gave my brother a kiss on the cheek and left the room. I was beginning to feel weird. My throat didn't burn with a thirst but I almost felt hungry.

I just shook the feeling off and got into my car. I decided to go hunting since it had been a few days since I had last. I was close to Rome so I parked the car and got out, deciding to find a meal nearby. I closed my eyes as I picked up a scent and ran right to its direction.

I watched from the shadows a man working in a garden. He bent down to pick something up and I took that as my opening. I quickly made sure no one else was around and grabbed him by the neck, biting down. The blood didn't have the same effect as it usually did. I forced myself to drain him completely as I wondered what was going on.

I thought back on what that doctor told me right before he started injecting me with that serum, half-growling as I pour gas on the man and setting him on fire.

"That fucking doctor said it was supposed to help me improve my gift, have it evolve, and not fucking do this to me," I muttered, sighing, as I walked back to my car trying to remember everything weird that happened since my treatment first started.

As I started to drive back to the castle, I decided once I was there that I would pay a visit to that doctor. I shifted gears, pushing down on the pedal, pushing the car faster as I see the castle ahead. I parked the car in the garage, getting out and racing into the castle unnoticed as I headed for the Doctor's room.

I growled as I walked into his room, seeing him sit at a desk.

"What did you do to me?"

He looked up puzzled and scared stuttering as he spoke. "I…I... didn't do anything to you." I ran up to him, looking deeply into his eyes.

"Let me rephrase that. What did that serum you injected me with do to me?"

He grabbed his glasses placing them on his face and gestured for me to sit down. I went over and sat down in the same couch he was sitting on and watched him closely.

"Now tell me what kind of symptoms you have been experiencing."

I sighed, trying to clam myself as I played with my hair. "This may sound weird, but my heart." I was deep in though about some of the times. "It was beating… like it was alive and the last time it did, my heart became warm over the spot where my heart lay."

He looked at me both shocked and puzzled. "Has anything else happened?"

I nodded. "Tonight while I was out… hunting. The blood… it was as if it wasn't enough. I was driving back and I smelled the same thing I always smell when I passed by on my way to the castle. A little restaurant and the food there smelled appetizing."

He went over to grab something out his bag. "But you can't eat food, Jane." I snorted and rolled my eyes.

"Don't you think I know this? No, just tell me what's wrong."

He placed something to my chest and I glared at him. "What are you doing?" He looked up for a moment than back down at the device.

"You place this where your heart has been beating. I was just trying to listen." Out of nowhere, he jumped up and backwards. "Astounding… Your heart… I just heard it beat than it stopped."

I got up and paced around the room. "What does this mean?" By then, he had sat down and had begun to write.

"It means my dear, the serum is having a different effect on your body than your Master would have thought. You see, the serum was made by taking DNA from half humans and half vampires who are special like you, who have the abilities to do special things. Also, it entails taking the DNA of humans and combining them."

I looked at him confused "Can you reverse this? I want things to go back to how they were."

He looked up. "I wish I could but I can't. The serum that we used was the only one of its kind." I walked over to the walk punching it out of frustration. "So what will happen to me? Will things keep happening or will it stop?"

I could tell whatever he wanted to say, he was afraid of doing so. "I don't know. Only time can tell."

By then my growling had grown louder. I walked over to him, leaning over, staring into his eyes. "This stays between us. If you tell anyone, especially my father, I will snap your neck quicker than you can scream out for help."

He nodded and I turned walking out of his room heading to mine.

…

I stayed in my chamber up until the day of the wedding. I was standing by the mirror as I zipped up my bridesmaid dress. I slipped on my heels and made my way through the corridors, down the grand staircase and out back to the big tent where the bride's wedding party was meeting.

"Janey, you're late."

I looked from the table that had VQ on it and turned to look at Renata. "Sorry Ren Tin. But I'm here now." I grinned over to her.

"Ladies, if you're ready, let's get ready for a wedding."

I turned around to see my father standing at the entrance of the tent. Renata asked him to walk her down the aisle. I put a smile on my face as we all walked out the tent and into the garden where the wedding was to be held.

I saw Alec standing at the foot of the aisle waiting for me. I grinned as we lopped our arms together. I was handed my flowers and the music started. I grinned over at Alec and we made our way down the aisle. I looked out from the corner of my eyes to see Alec looking somewhere.

I followed his eyes to see Nessie looking back lovingly at him. I smiled at the thought of my brother finally finding happiness and true love. I took my place on the side of the altar as the next couple walked down.

Mistress Dora walked with Caius.

Zafrina walked with Santiago.

My Mother walked with Demetri

…then Renata in a beautiful wedding gown…

She began to walk down the aisle with my father. I had to say she really did look exquisite. My father had handed her over to Marcus. The Reverend for the ceremony begins talking. Marcus and Renata were about to say their vows when I glanced over to Demetri. He had a look on his face. Someone was coming.

My father nodded and motioned for Alec to get Nessie back into the castle. Zafrina went with him just as they were about halfway through the doors leading into the castle, Jasper and Alice Cullen came running from around the corner, growling. I threw my flowers to the ground and got into a crouch waiting for any orders.

"What do you think you are doing here? This is a private affair." My father said.

Jasper growling grew louder. "What have you done to my niece?" Jasper nodded and Alice began to head towards the doors that Alec and Ness went through.

I looked over to see the reverend "Fuck this. I'm gone." I tried not to laugh as he took off running the opposite way of what was going on.

"Jane, stop her before she enters the castle."

I smirked as I quickly ran up to the door blocking Alice's way. "I don't think so, Pixie Sticks. I will not allow you to come near my sister," hissing with venom-filled words.

I growled.

"Your sister? She will never be your sister for as long as I live. Now move the fuck out my way, bitch."

I smirked devilishly in response.

"Oh I think I can do something about that." I charged at her, head first, tossing her into a wall. It cracked and she fell to the ground.

I peeked over to see Demetri and Felix fight Jasper. I knew that was one fight Jasper wouldn't survive. I didn't notice that Alice had gotten up. By then it was too late, she punched me in the chest and sent me falling backwards into a tree. It cracked and split in half from the impact.

I got up, planting my feet firmly on the ground, growling.

"Sorry Pixie… Tricks are for kids… and those who wish for something a bit greater than death."

I smirked yet again. "Pain…"

Alice tried her best not to scream. I increased the pain letting it spread throughout her body. Jasper saw her lying on the ground and panicked.

"Let my wife go you stupid little evil bitch."

I winked and laughed as he was tackled to the ground by my brother. I was having a bit of fun that I started dancing around Alice's pain stricken body. I giggled and I mooned-walked, singing, "Can't touch this."

Everyone was staring in awe.

I walked over as I increased the pain more, leaning over and whispering in her ear, "Who's the bitch now?" A wide smile formed on my lips. "I bet you didn't see that coming did you Alice Cullen? See? No one comes to the Volturi castle and disrespect my family. EVER!"

My father had ordered Jasper and Alice into the dungeon. Siobhan asked Aro is she may help with the Cullens. He agreed. Felix came over and picked up Alice.

I was still using my ability on her and he was staring. "You are one scary little girl, Janey."

I growled and turn my back on him and smiled as I walked over to my father.

"You have done well dear one."

I bowed, then made my way to the altar. Renata was still staring at everything in shock. Aro turned around glaring at her almost, growling.

"Renata, you are prohibited from leaving the castle grounds. I will see you later."

I was baffled at what was going on until I remembered Renata didn't protect the Masters.

"I guess there will be no wedding?" Everyone looked at me and Master Marcus stood in front of everyone.

"Thank you all for coming. But I think that today's festivities have been cancelled."

I sighed as I walked over to the bar, grabbing a few bottles of VQ and headed into the castle, and up towards my chamber.

"Just because the Cullens suck at weddings, they have to come here and interrupt ours? They are such fucking party poopers."

I cracked open a bottle of VQ as I entered my chamber and began drinking it from the bottle. I sat on the bed for hours as my mind wondered back and forth between the event of the day past and him. I didn't dare think or speak of him anymore.

I finally decided to get up from the bed and shower. I heard my cell ringing and jumped out the shower wrapping myself in a towel.

I looked at the number and noticed it was Alec.

"Hello? Alec what's wrong? Is Nessie ok?" His voice was different.

"No, everything is good. No. Better than good. Everything is perfect. I think there is someone who would like to meet you, sister dear."

I was confused and just smiled into the phone "Meet me? I will be up to your room in a minute."

Closing the phone, I thought, "Meet me?"

I quickly got dressed and headed over to Alec and Nessie's room, smelling fresh blood. I lightly knocked on the door then heard Alec giving me permission to enter. I slowly entered the room, looking over to Nessie, seeing the baby smiling.

"Is that who I think it is?" I smiled wider than I had in a while. I looked between Alec and Nessie as they simultaneous spoke at the same time.

"Yes it is Jane. Come meet your niece, Sirena" I walked as close as I would allow myself, smiling, as I kept my distance. "She is completely beautiful."

Nessie brows furrow as she looked from me, then back at the baby. "Jane, don't you want to see the baby?"

I sighed. "I'm worried about her safety if I come closer. That is all sis."

She smiled warmly and I knew she trusted me more than I trusted myself. "You would never harm her. So come closer," Nessie said as she gazed down at the baby.

I sighed thinking, _I can do this, that I would never hurt her_, as I walked closer to Nessie, Alec and Sirena

The baby began cooing and I wish I remembered what it was like to be human. "So have you both thought about what her full name will be?"

They looked at each other and I knew they haven't.

"Well I know I want to bring her up the same way my parents taught me and that's not hunting humans. I thought Rose will be a good name."

"Well If I could give my opinion. Her last name should be Volturi. That way she will be forever protected under the Volturian name."

Ness looked a bit unhappy."What about my family name?"

Alec lightly touched her cheek. "She can still have your name as well."

They looked lovingly into each other's eyes, smiling. I could see the depth of their love for each other.

"Her name will be Sirena Rose Cullen Volturi."

I looked over at Ness and giggled. "I think that name suits her."

"Jane, would you like to hold your goddaughter?"

I quickly looked up at them both.

"Goddaughter? I don't think you want me to be the godmother. How about one of your aunts, Ness or maybe Renata, or someone?"

She shook her head. "We both have given it some thought and decided together that you would make the best godmother. We know you will protect her no matter what." For the first time ever I was completely speechless.

"May I hold her?"

They both nodded and smiled as I walked closer to them. Alec lifted the baby from Nessie arms. I looked at how Ness was holding her and tried to do the same as he placed Sirena in my arms.

I cradled her in my arms and quickly looked up. "Am I doing this right?"

They both grinned "You are doing it perfectly, Jane."

I could feel my eyes glass over and I walked around the room, rocking her softly. "Hello little one, I'm your aunt, Jane."

Right than I decided to make a pledge to always protect her. "Sirena Rose Cullen Volturi, I promise to always protect you and to put your life before mine. I will never let any harm come to you and that is a promise I will gladly die to keep."

Sirena looked up at me, cooing, as she smiled.

"Sister dearest, you are a natural."

I turned to look at Alec as I continued to rock Sirena. "You think so? I mean, I just watched how you two were holding her. You both are so lucky."

She was beginning to fall asleep and I walked over to hand her to Alec. As he put her into the cradle by the bed, I smiled and whispered so I wouldn't wake the baby. "She is a lucky baby to have you both as parents. I will leave you three to your evening." Before walking out the door, I turned around with a wide grin plastered on my face. "Thank you for naming me the godmother. I promise I won't let you both down."

I closed the door behind me and skipped all the way back to my chamber. I would have never thought I would be an aunt. But I was. It was a feeling unlike any other that something so small will be depending on me.

Before I could reach my chamber, my phone beeped. I looked down to see that it was from my father telling me to meet him in the throne room. I turned around and made my way down the corridors and through a secret passage that led to the throne room. I saw all three masters seating on the thrones.

I bowed as I entered, showing my respect. I looked over and saw Renata and knew she was about to be punished.

"Jane my dear?"

I turned my attention to my father. "Yes, father."

He had a smile on his face and I knew that smile. It was the one that took pleasure out of seeing me use my gift.

He got up and walked over towards me. "I want you to use your gift on Renata."

My eyes grew wide as he continued to speak.

"And don't hold back. I will know if you do, then I shall punish you."

I nodded at what I was about to do. Although I had used my gift on my brothers for fun, I had never used it on my sisters. I mouthed an apology and 'I love you'.

Then in a whisper of pain from my own lips…

"Pain…"


	11. A Hearts True Confession

**Theory of a Deadman – Wait for Me**

**Secondhand Serenade – Your Call**

**The Bravery – Ours **

**Mandy Moore – It's Gonna be Love**

**David Archuleta – To be with You**

**Switchfoot – Dare you to Move**

**Regina Spektor – The Call **

**Metric – All Yours **

**A Hearts True Confession**

A few days had passed since Aro used me to punish Renata for not protecting him when the Cullen's bombarded the wedding. I sighed as I ran my fingers through my hair and sat down in a chair in Nessie and Alec's Chamber. We were planning to take Sirena out into the gardens to see how the sun would react to her skin.

"Ness, how about I take the stroller and you get Sirena?" I said as I got up and picked up the baby bag. She nodded and we made our way through the castle halls and out to one of the gardens. We sat on a bench that was under one of my favorite trees. It was a Cherry Blossom tree that we had imported straight from Japan two centuries ago. We had them planted all over this garden. That is why I spent my free time in this garden the most.

"Jane look!" I was knocked out my thoughts as Ness tapped me on the shoulder. I turned around to see the baby. She was just like her mother. Her skin looked of that of a normal human.

"Now when we go visit my family I won't have to worry about when we are in public"

I smiled at how happy she was and in an instant that smile turned into a frown. "Y…you're going back to Forks?" I said as I turn my whole body towards her. She bounced the baby on her knee.

"Yes we are; me, Alec, Sirena and you."

It felt like my heart had dropped in my chest. I hadn't spoken to Embry since that day in the forest in Forks. I placed a smile on my face. "Thank you but I don't think the Masters would allow me to go. They might need me here. I have my patrols. Then there's the immortal children problem in South Africa."

"Sister dearest, there are plenty of guards who can handle the South African problem and plus Master Marcus has already given us permission to go. Who else would we trust to fly us to Forks? Beside you need a little vacation. You have been over working yourself lately."

I snorted and rolled my eyes as I got up to let him sit next to Ness and Sirena. "When do we leave?" I said as I leaned back against the Cherry Blossom. "We leave early in the morning." I nodded as I pushed off the tree.

"Then I will see you all bright and early tomorrow on the plane. If I will be piloting then I have to get everything ready."

I said as I kissed Sirena on the forehead and made my way back into the Castle. I stopped at the desk happy Gianna was there. "Gianna?" I said and she quickly got up bowing.

"Yes Ms. Jane." I let my fingers trace lightly over the desk as I spoke. "Can you please call down to the air field and let them know that I will be flying one of the planes to Washington State early in the morning?" She sat back down and picked up the phone making a few calls.

"Oh and don't forget to tell them to stock blankets and food for Nessie and Sirena. Thank you Gianna." I said as I turned away from the desk heading to the side corridors that led to the main stairs leading up to the chambers.

I opened the door to my Chamber and heading to the closet pulling out a large rolling suitcase. "I might as well pack a few extra clothes." I went to the dresser opening it. I pull out a few things and turned walking back over to the bed only to see my cell. I throw the clothes in the suitcase and pick up my phone looking at it.

"It's been a few weeks." I flip it open hesitating on his name, not knowing if I should call or text or anything to let him know I was coming. I knew it was a bad idea and just closed my phone. I lay back on the bed looking up at the ceiling thinking about the last time I was there.

_**Jane I love you…**_

I jumped up looking around my room. It was like I could smell him all around me. I heard my phone beeping and grabbed it flipping it open. My eyes widen as I read over the text from my father.

_(Jane, Marcus has let me know you will be journeying to Forks with Alec and Renesmee. Please Let Jasper and Alice out the dungeon. By time they make it back to Forks; you and the others should be back in Italy. Do not question my judgment just do it. Enjoy yourself Dear One… Aro.) _

I almost crushed my phone when Alec tapped me on the shoulder.

"Jane what is it?"

I turned around slowly towards him. "Father wants me to release the Cullen's and not to question it." Alec begins to growl "Is father serious? Has he lost his mind all together?" I placed a hand on his shoulder trying to calm him why keeping myself calm.

"Father must have a reason for this doing. We shall trust his judgment and abide by it. Now go help my sister and niece get ready, I will meet you on the plane in let's say 20 minutes? Oh and Alec, don't worry ok."

I kissed his cheek and pushed him out the room. I showered and dressed quickly grabbing as my bags, walking out my chamber. I headed down to the dungeon leaving my bags at the door. "It seems as if today is your lucky day. My Father has instructed me to let you go. He say to tell you that you must leave the Castle and Volterra at once. If not your will be punished."

Smirking

"I hope you enjoyed your stay in Castle De La Volturi." Chuckling as I unlock the cage and walk back upstairs grabbing my bags. I walk out to the airfield happy the sun had not rised. I handed my things to Sergio as I board the plane. "I see you all are ready."

Seeing Alec and Ness had already made it on the plane and have taken their seats. I walk into the cockpit and sit in the captain's chair seeing the plane is ready for liftoff. I got onto the intercom telling them to buckle up and got the plane rolling of the tar mat. I grabbed the wheel pulling the plane up into the air slowly smiling as I remember the first time I flew a plane.

After we had reached the right altitude I put the plane on autopilot. I got up and walk to the back cabin.

"Does your family know that you are coming Ness?"

I said as I sat in one of the seats. "Yes they know. I called them last night and they are excited. But I didn't tell them about Sirena. I know they will be disappointed in me." She was in near tears and I laid a hand on her shoulder.

"They are your family and even if they are disappointed, you are their daughter and they will love you still. If not they are not too much of a family to begin with. But do they know that Alec and I are coming with you?" I had to ask her, knowing if they didn't there might be a problem. Her frown had turned into a smile when I asked if they knew we were coming.

"Yes they know and they insisted on that you and Alec both stay with us." I raised a brow knowing that wouldn't be good and just nodded. Alec could see why I didn't say much more and left the matter alone as he wrapped Ness and Sirena in his arm. I got up from the seat without a word more and made my way back to the cockpit. I sat down and stared out into the open air. Chanting to myself about fighting the need I had grown to have these past months to be with Embry away from my mind.

I pull my legs up into the chair, pulling my knees into me as I check the gages

…..

Hours passed and I could tell we were over the State of Washington. I checked to make sure the airfield on the back of the Volturi property knew we were come and let down the landing gear as I took the plane off of Auto pilot. I let the others know we were about to land and grabbed whole of the wheel tilting it as we touched down. I pressed down on the breaks and had to put a little more force than usually because the tar mat was slippy from the rain.

Sergio came up in the cock pit to take over shutting down the plane and I got up making my way to the back Cabins. I looked around puzzled when I didn't see Nessie.

"Where's Ness?"

Turning to see Alec with Sirena in his arms. "She went out to meet her family first. She said to wait till she gave us a signal to come out." I nodded and rolled on the balls of my feet as I tried to listen to where she was and what was going on. I caught her voice in the direction of where the clearing was. There was a whistle and Alec grabbed a few bags holding Sirena in his arms.

"Go on Alec, Let me grab everything and I will meet you in the clearing." He made his way out of the Plane and in the direction of the Cullen's. I grabbed his and Nessie things along with Sirena's leaving mines on the plane and followed not too far behind him. When I made it to the clearing Sirena was in Bella's arms with her head down in her neck.

"Hello Jane." I looked up and nodded slightly to Edward. "Hello Edward, nice to see you again and you too Bella."; Inclining my head towards her. I stood there keeping my mind blank with a smile on my face knowing Edward was looking for something.

"Jane will you be staying with us also." I raise a brow as to why would they want me to stay with them and just smiled politely. "Thank you but I am sorry that I will have to decline. I will be staying at the Mansion about a mile away. This will give you all a bit of time to spend together. But I would like to visit your home while I am here."

Edward and Bella both looked at each other puzzled. Sure the Highest Ranked Guard of the Volturi would want to spy. I spoke before they could speculate any more.

"The only reason why I am here is that both Alec and Nessie think I have been over working myself and thought I needed a vacation. Plus they needed someone to fly the plane. But please do not worry. There is plenty I can do at the house plus I may take a look around Forks."

I could tell Edward was still untrusting of me. "Jane remember there is no hunting of humans here." I giggled lightly and they all turned to look at me. "I know the rules Edward and you can trust me." He smiled softly and took Alec and Ness bags from me.

"May I hug Sirena before we depart ways?" Bella looked down at the baby and over at Ness. She nodded and Bella placed Sirena in my arms. I kissed her forehead and whispered softly in her ear.

"Do not worry little one. Aunt Jane will not be too far." I handed Sirena to her mother than watched as Alec helped Edward with the bags. I kissed his cheek. "I will call to check on you later." Whispering into his ear. "Remember where we are. Keep an eye on your back."

I hugged him once more and watched as they disappeared into the forest. When I couldn't see them anymore, I turned and made my way back to the Airfield on the property. Once back I picked up my things and headed into the house. The house maid Lillian was waiting for me at the door as soon as I walked in.

"Hello Mistress Jane. Everything is ready in your room and the car has been gassed up for your use." I nodded as I listened to her. Once I was upstairs at the door of my room I turned to her and flashed a wide smile. "That will be all Lillian. It's only me who will be staying here so you don't have to worry about over doing things."

She tilted her head and smile. Mostly likely she was wondering if I was the same Jane who used to boss her around every time I came to Forks. I chuckled as I opened the door looking around the room as I walked in, setting my bags on the floor near the bed.

I walked over to the French doors that led to my private terrace and opened them taking in deep breath. As I closed my eyes flashes of when the last time I was here begin to run through my head. I growled to myself and remember Zafrina telling me once of a place in Calgary where they would get blood. I wasn't in the mood to hunt so I thought package was better than nothing.

I turned around walking to the closet and opening as I looked at a few clothes I keep here. I pulled out a leather jacket and put it on as I walked downstairs into the Garage grabbing a pair of keys. Once in the car I shifted gears not caring about the speed limit Forks had. It didn't take me long to finally reach Canada than Calgary.

I spotted the place I was looking for and turned into the parking lot, getting out. I kept an eye on my surroundings as I walked into the place. "May I help you?" I looked up and the instant he saw my eyes he smiles. "You are a friend of Zafrina, yes?"

I smirked as I walked over to the counters. "More or less, but I wouldn't call us friends." He nodded as he looked for at the monitor in front of him. "What would you like today Ms?" I smiled as warmly as I could.

"You can just call me Jane and anything will be ok. I'm not too picky." Chuckling more to myself. He left and went to the back behind a door. When he emerged he came out with a bag handing it to me.

"Will that he cash or charge?"

I reached into my back pocket pulling out my black card handing it to him. His jaw dropped as he took it from me. "My family is very rich and powerful. Very…" I signed and took back my card. "I hope you come again Jane. It was a pleasure doing business with you." I was already at the door by time he finished his last word and turned around a little shooting a glare from my eyes.

"No the pleasure is all mine." Walking out the store and back to my car, wondering if anyone would be pissed if I ate him the next time I did visit.

In a way I liked Forks. The trees were earthy and green. I was happy Alec and Nessie decided to bring me with them. They were right I needed a vacation and Forks was that at the time. My little Vacation.

I pulled up into the Garage, grabbing the bag and taking it with me. I walked up stairs to my room and closed the door taking off my Jacket. The wind was blowing and I could smell a fresh river or Lake nearby. I grabbed a few packages of the blood and jumped over the terrace wall landing on the balls of my feet. I took off running in the forest, jumping over fallen tree.

I sniffed the air when my nose wrinkled and I could smell that the Wolves had been here. I came to a slow as I tried to open up one of the bloods spilling it everywhere.

"Fuck…"

Sucking on the last few drops that were in the package. I tried opening another and faired a bit better only spilling a little of it one a few trees. As I drunk it I begin running around finally finding what I was looking for. It was a waterfall. I sat on one of the boulders looking up at the stars and moon. They looked different here, brighter. It was like they were calling out to me. Bring me to a place where I truly belong.

I shook my head at the thought and looked up when I heard howling.

"Just fucking perfect."

I jumped up in a nearby tree and begin to jump from tree to tree. A grin played on my face as I thought about having a little fun. I closed my eyes as I tried to pinpoint where they were.

As soon as I knew they were close, my eyes flung open waiting for them. They were coming fast into my direction. Once one of them was under the tree I was in, I jumped down and landed on their back.

"Save a horse, ride a fucking mutt!"

I start pulling on the big russet brown fur and got thrown off its back into a rock breaking it. I got up keeping my eye on the wolf when I saw two more come up behind it and grin as I whisper.

"Who's afraid of the big bad Wolf Not me not me."

I giggle a little as I got into a crouch staring at all three of the wolves. "Are you the welcoming committee? If so I would have thought it would have been somewhat a little less furry." Smiling wide as I show my teeth. I grab one of the wolves and threw them against a nearby tree.

I start dancing around giggling. "This will be more fun than I thought." As soon as I take my eyes off of them, the one I threw comes charging at me. They grab a hold of my pants knocking me into the tree behind me splitting it in half. I got up looking down at my shredded pants growling.

"What the fuck? I just got those pants. This is why I hate you fucking Mutts!"

Taking off my pants and throwing them to the ground whispering. "I'm happy I wore panties with my jeans." I looked up feeling my chest vibrate from the growl. Looking at each one of the wolves and decide to go with the one who ripped my pants.

"Play times over you stupid dog." Smirking as I look deeply into the brown russet wolf eyes. "Pain…" The wolf drops to the ground and I begin laughing as the other wolves watch. The wolf begins shaking than out of nowhere phases back into their human form. I stop laughing as I tilt my head to the side.

"Embry?"

I release the pain as I walk closer. In that moment everything around me froze. It's as if time had stopped itself. "What have I done?" I look over his shaking body knowing he is still feeling the effects of the pain. As I try to walk closer one of the wolves get in between him and I.

I place my hand over my chest where my heart is, staring at Embry with pain in my eyes.

"I'm Sorry. I shouldn't have... Please forgive me Embry."

I shake my head and begin running back to the house. I push my legs as fast as they can go, feeling my heart break into a thousand pieces. I quickly run into the house by passing the maid as I head to my room closing the door locking it.

I fell onto my knees feeling something I have never felt before. It was pain… Love…. It was unexplainable.

"Dio. Cosa ho fatto? Lui ora mi odierà. Dammit tutto ad Inferno! What have I done?"

…

I lay on the floor numb. It was like I was shattered or broken. I stared up at the ceiling confused about who I was becoming, why I felt as if this one person matter the most to in at this moment. I couldn't explain it. It was like I was being drawn to him. I didn't understand, it was like I was a different person.

I got up off the floor and showered than got dressed. I walked over picking up my phone seeing a Message from Siobhan asking me to check up on her puppies that were at Zafrina's home.

My mind was completely blank as I drove down the road. Finally reaching my destination, I turned the car off and got out walking around to the back of the yard seeing a pin. I walk over and open it and get jumped on by a band of puppies.

I giggle a little as I pick one up. "What the hell do they feed you? You're a fat one." Shaking my head "You're lucky the Cullens haven't tried to eat you." The puppy licks my face and I sit down in a chair playing with them. I couldn't help but think about Embry, Last night and just everything. I put the puppies back into the pin and walked to the car. I sat in the driver seat just staring out the window until I heard my phone.

I picked it and my eyes widen when I saw a message from Embry. I didn't know what to say so I replied back with the first thing that came to mind.

*Embry I am sorry…*

That was all I could say. It was like when I thought about him or even just said a few words to him my mind and heart would lock up and I would go blank.

(So what do we do now?)

Looking over his message knowing what must be done. Either _he hates me or maybe_…. Shaking the thought from my mind.

*Can we meet somewhere so we can talk?*

(I can do that. How about the park in Downtown Forks?)

I felt a little glimmer of hope at the thought of seeing him.

*I will meet you there.* Hitting send and starting the car. I was becoming nervous as I drove to the park. My hands were clenching the steering column tightly as I pulled into the parking lot of the park. I got out of the car and headed towards the swings when I noticed he wasn't there yet.

I looked up when a truck pulled up infront of me and saw him get out. "Jane you came?" I looked away as I started to swing. "I said I would. You thought I wouldn't show up?"

He walked a little closer and I got up off the swing keeping my distant as I looked away. "I am sorry about last night Embry. I didn't mean to hurt you." Whispering. "It's not like me to say I'm sorry."

"Then why did you say you're sorry?"

I looked at him wishing I could just touch his hand. "Because I am… I am not one to say I am sorry. Never have, until last night. But I am. Seeing you lying on the ground like that…. ." unable to finish my sentence.

"You know I was going to tell you to fuck off. But I don't think I can any more." I looked up. "You were going to tell me to fuck off?" sighs "That's understandable."

He walked over to where I was cupping my chin with his hand. I closed my eyes as I felt the warmth from his skin radiate onto my face. "I was but I don't want to anymore." I opened my eyes and looked into his brown eyes. They were so deep. Almost like some majestic light.

"So does this mean you forgive me?" Looking down as he takes my hands into his, whispering softly into my ear. "There is no reason to forgive you. Jane... Have you ever felt like you were being drawn somewhere or maybe to someone and couldn't explain it?"

I smiled as I knew I have felt the same way and just nodded. Our lips met and he pulled me in closer to him. I laced my fingers into his hair and it felt as if I was whole, like I found something that has been lost to me. I started hearing beeping and he sighed into the kiss. He then pulled away slightly and reached to pull his phone from his back pocket.

"I'm guessing you have to go?" Looking up feeling sadness touch me. "Yeah, I have patrols tonight. That was just Seth the cockblocker."

I couldn't help up let out a small laugh and then got serious when he pulled me closer into him. I could hear is heart beating. It sounded unlike anything I have ever heard. It was strong. But if only it was mine…

"So where do we go from here?" I said as I breathed in his scent, noticing it didn't make my nose wrinkle like it had all the other times. "I don't know, but the pack and your masters can't find out about us." I looked up becoming puzzled.

"Us?" He smiled down at me placing his forehead on mines. "I want there to be an us. Jane I care about you." His phone was beeping again. I sighed and kissed his lips softly before pulling away. "Maybe another time. I will be here for a few days. Please call me."

Leaving out the part about feeling hollow, whenever I would leave his presence. He wraps his arms tighter around me and I just stood there with my eyes close enjoying the moment. "Jane I wish…" Before he could finish I sigh knowing what he is going to say. "So do I Embry… So do I." Pulling his lips to mine one last time and pull away feeling the ache in my chest, as I walk over to my car getting in. I steal one last glace as him to see him frowning. I drove away sighing as I head back to the Mansion.

**::Embry POV:: **

I stood there inhaling her scent before she pulled away heading to her car. My brows furrowed as I noticed it didn't smell like other vampire did. A strong sweet scent. No her scent was something more. Almost human like, something like Nessie but more. I shook my head as the words, `_Dude your going crazy_` ran through my head.

I walked to my truck and got in heading back to La Push. When I got there I took a quick shower and ran out the back door not worrying about getting dressed. I phased and met up with Jake, Seth, and Leah. They were all wondering why Jane was in Forks and decided to head to the Cullens. When we made it to Bella and Edward's place we picked up a few other scents. Edward must have heard our thoughts because he came outside meeting us. Jake phased back and walked up to talk to him.

"Edward a few of the pack had a run in with Jane the other night. Do you know why she's here?" Walking closer to listen. Trying to keep my thoughts about Jane to myself.

"Yes I do Jake. She's here with Nessie so she could visit her family."

Just than little luca came outside holding a little girl. The bloodsucker who threw me out came out of the Castle while I was in Italy came out with her with a grin on his face. "What this I hear about my sister?"

Jake turned to look at him letting out a growl. "Well your fucking leech twin would have gotten torn to bits." Bella came out and Edward was shaking his head as he tried to keep everyone calm. "From what I saw in Seth minds she wasn't the only person at fault. No one got hurt and from the looks of it." He was looking at the thought that Seth was showing him of her apologizing. "Jane said she was sorry. So no blood no harm." Alec broke out in a hard laugher and everyone turned to look at him.

"Wait... Your telling me Janey apologized? That can't be true; she has never apologizes to anyone."

I was starting to growl at him. He didn't even know his own sister. Leah and Seth had phased and got dressed standing by Jake and I decided to stay in my wolf form. As Edward explained why Alec and Jane here with Nessie and who the little girl was I was deep in thought until I let something about Jane slip. Edward turned to look at me quickly and I was hoping he didn't see her and I talking.

After a while Leah, Jake, Seth and I headed back to patrolling. A few hours later of patrolling and not finding anything, we called it a night going our separate ways.…

All the next day at work I couldn't get her off my mind. I knew she was forbidden but at that moment I didn't care. I longed for my arms to be wrapped around her. For our lips to meet. To inhale her scent, something I knew should have burned but didn't, it was a smell I could have wrapped around me and died in.

When I got home I knew what needed to be done. I wrapped a towel around my waist when I got out the shower and went looking for my phone. I had to see her, be near her and I knew the only safe place at the moment was. Texting her.

( Jane, can I see you again?) Hitting sending wondering what the fuck I was getting myself into. I thought she wouldn't respond after a few minutes and was about to set my cell down when I felt it vibrate.

*Where?*

My breathing spiked at the realization that she wanted to see me.

(There is a Cliff in La Push on the beach. The Pack won't be patrolling nowhere near there and it should be safe for us.) Walking into my room looking for something to wear.

*The Beach? I have never been to your beach where is it located?*

I smile as I read over the message and give her the directions to the beach feeling a sense of joy at the thought of seeing her gain.

*I will meet you there Embry. Goodbye.*

I look around for something to wear knowing that she comes from money. I find my best jeans and a nice tee. I put on a pair of shoes and head out the door and begin jogging towards the beach. I sniffed the night air wondering if she had made it and found no trace of her scent. I head up to the cliff and looked out over the water and the star filled sky.

I closed my eyes when caught her scent. I placed my hands over my mouth and begin to take deep breaths panicking.

"Hello?"

Seeing her step for out of the shadows, thinking _God she is even more beautiful in the moonlight. _

"Hello back at ya." Smiling wide as hell, chanting _Get a Fucking Grip Embry_ as I watched her.

"You have a beautiful beach here. But the beaches are more beautiful back in Italy."

"Well thank god for variety and all that." Grinning like an idiot again.

She keeps her distinct and I can tell she doesn't trust me as her eyes scan the area around us. "Maybe you could come and visit them one day with me."

Stepping closer wanting- needing to be closer to her. "One thing at a time-first there is something I have wanted to do all day." I see her skin glow from the moonlight and wrap a hand around her neck pulling her close. Her eyes grow wide as I lean closer to her, pressing my lips to her.

I feel the tension in her body but find myself not pulling away. As I wrap my arms around her waist she melts into me. Our lips move perfectly together. A feeling wash over me, something unknown. My heart swells as I pull her as close as I can. The coolness of her mouth. The taste that radiates from her tongue. God she was like heaven… I pull back as my heart begins to race and take in a few breaths.

"I have wanted to do that all damn day to you!"

"So have I." Sighs "You know I can get in a lot of trouble if my father sees this." Raising a brow and look down at her. "My father can see every memory, everything I have seen with just one touch. I have been avoiding him the best I can since our last encounter. But one day he will see."

I pull her closer to my chest wishing I could protect her. Vamp or no Vamp "So don't go back." Seeing the sadness in her eyes as she looks away. "I wish it was that easy. I am a Guard of the Volturi. I have to remain Loyal. They are the only Family I have."

"Do you ever get to choose your own path?"

Frowning as she pulls away and turns her back to me. "Yes I can walk my own path. But I don't think my father will let me walk away so easily. They are all I have and I have to stay for Alec."

She turns back around to face me and I look into her crimson eyes knowing that she is forbidden. "What about your future?"

"Never really thought about my Future. Who I am. What I do. Being a Guard has been the only thing on my mind. Until I met you oddly enough to say."

She looks back up into my eyes and in that instant something sparks. The ache in my chest, the dread I feel when she's not near. All of this happening since I left Italy. I push what I was thinking about out my mind as I pull her back into me.

"Its official we are going to cause a stir in each other's worlds"

She sighs again not meeting my eyes. I lean down whispering in her ear. "Can't do this?" Chuckling. She rolls her eyes and growl. "I can handle anything. Do you have any idea what you are getting yourself into? You're playing with Fire."

Grinning. "I 'm the warm blooded one here. I think I can handle fire. Can you?"

"I Guess You haven't really felt what I can do with my Gift." Watching her Smirk. "I am Fire."

I laugh half heartedly then became serious. "I am just hoping the fire that we create together will burn brighter and be a heck of lot more enjoyable" She covers her mouth to giggle. I move my fingers to her face, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear. "I was thinking that maybe we could watch the stars tonight."

The tips of her slender fingers trace light over my lips and she smile in a way I have ever seen any girl smile. I look around and saw I forgot to bring a blanket. "Sorry I left the blanket."

"It's ok the ground might be dry enough." I raise a brow as her goes to look for dry branches from a tree. She comes back and places them on the ground sitting down. She motions for me to join her and she moves to sit in my lap. I wrap my arms around her, placing my chin on her shoulder.

"You know you're not so…" She finishes before I could say anything. "Bitchy? Evil? Sadistic? Full of Hatred?" Becoming speechless.

"Eh… You said it I didn't. But why the change?" She turns around facing me. "It all started after you came to Volterra. I'm still the same Jane but something changed. It was like one look at you and my frozen heart had melted."

For hours we just sat that way. Her telling me which stars is which and what they mean. Everything I was feeling for her… It felt like what I saw in the other packs minds when they first imprinted. But I couldn't have imprinted, she was a vampire, one of the undead, but I knew what I was feeling…

**::Back to Jane Pov::**

I was sitting in his lap and the warmth from his body was comforting. He leaned back and I snuggled into the embrace of his arms. We didn't say much we just stared up at the sky. Our fingers were laced when he had drifted off to sleep. I laid there thinking about my father…. Sighing as I whispered. "He will not be pleased with me. Nor will Alec."

For hours I laid there, contemplating whether I should just end things before they go any further or just go along with whatever ride this was. I sat up, pulling one knee to my chest as the sun begun to rise in the horizon. The light softly danced across my skin like thousands of diamonds. I looked over to see Embry stir awake and smiled a little, when his eyes grew wider.

"Haven't you seen many of our kind skin sparkle before?"

Chuckling as he leans up, wrapping his arms around me whispering. "Yeah I kind of have. But I have never seen it on you. Well not like this before."

I turn around facing him and lightly stroke the side of his face, giggling as he purrs. "You know I must be going. I should shower before I visit my brother at the Cullen's"

"Maybe I can stop but, just to check on them?"

I jumped up quickly. "That will not be a good idea. We are trying to hide the fact we are…" furrowing my brows as I try to figure out what we are doing. He gets up walking over towards me, playing with a lock of my hair.

"The fact that we are part of two different words? The fact that you are in love with me and you're just not willing to admit it?" I scoff, pulling away from him.

"Love? Really? How can I be in love with you? I am not capable of loving anyone." Crossing my arms. He softly pulls me so I am facing him. "You know you love me." Chuckling "You're just scared what that bloodsu…. I mean your masters will do. But Jane... You're my Jayne and I… Love you.

I close my eyes tightly as I turn completely to him sighing as I reopen them to look into his. It was like I was drowning in them and I didn't want to be save. Without willing myself self I whisper.

"I love you as well."

With those words leaving my lips I could feel it again. The soft thumps in my cold chest. The pain wasn't there but I could feel it. I leaned over to kiss him softly whispering against them.

"I must go and you should too. Don't want our scents crossing when we are around the others." Turning around walking over to the tree line, I turn to steal a last look at him before heading off into the forest.

When I finally made it back to the mansion I quickly removed my clothes and told the maid to get rid of them. She did as I asked as I went into my bathroom to take a long hot shower. I sighed leaning my forehead against the shower wall. I was slowly becoming someone I didn't even know…

….

I grabbed a lock of my hair as I got out of the car. Sniffing it to make sure I didn't smell like a mutt. I sighed telling myself that I should stop calling him that. Before I could get up to the door of Bella and Edward's home the door was open and Alec was standing in front of me smiling.

"Sister dearest, I see you have decided to finally stop by." Embracing me in a hug. "I heard you had a little fun a few days ago."

I smile one of my many cocky smiles. "And what fun will that be dearest brother?" Walking towards the house with him.

"Well those mutts showed up here a few nights ago, wondering what you were doing here. They told us of the…" Clearing his throat. "Fun you were having with them and that you pained one of them than apologized afterwards. But I knew that couldn't be true dear sister."

Trying to keep up with the act, hoping that is the only thing that was said. "Well Brother what else am I to do in this dreary little town. Besides they attacked me first. I was only having a little fun." Smirking as we walk into the house. I see Edward and Bella and nod my head towards. I smile when I see Ness and Sirena and walk over towards.

I softly hug Nessie and she hands me the baby. "How is my niece?" chuckling as she grabs at my hair hiding her face in it. I bounce Sirena in my arm, smiling as I hear her soft giggles.

"What the fuck is she doing here?"

My brows furrow as I hear growling coming from behind me. I turn around to see Jasper and Alice standing in the door way. Alec quickly comes and stands by me. Seeing the words _this isn't good _flashing through his mind. I look out the corners of my eyes at Alec as I hand Sirena back to Ness, cross my arms.

"We have permission to be here. This after all is Edward and Bell's home. Not yours."

Smirking

"After what you did to my wife back in Volterra I should kill you right now." Rolling my eyes at Jasper. "You and that… I mean your mate bombarded into a very important wedding of my Master. I did what was needed and what was ordered."

"What are you talking about Uncle Jasper?" Looking over at Ness, seeing the confused look on her face. Knowing when she finds out the truth of what happened at the wedding this all will won't end well.

"So your new family didn't tell you that your aunt Alice and I came to Italy to get you and that we were attacked on spot." I snorted and rolled my eyes folding my arms as I glare at Jasper. "You left out the part of you forcing your way into the wedding, accusing my masters of falsities and making threats."

Ness was holding the baby near her chest. Tears where falling from her eyes as she looked over at me. "Y…you told me that nothing had happened." Stuttering. "That when I said I thought I heard my aunt Alice voice… you told me that I was imaging things. You lied to me…" Before I could step forward to explain she had taken off running out the door into the forest. I looked over at Alec, inclining my head towards the door. He nodded once and went after her.

I stood at the door looking over at Jasper, Alice, Edward and Bella feeling the daggers being thrown at me. "You have something to say. You should do so now." Smirking coldly as I look over at Jasper and Alice. I begin to hear a faint voice in my head. My brows furrow as I notice it is Alec voice. _Jane I need to you come to where I am now. Someone else is here in the woods with us. _

I turn around quickly walking out the door and in a flash I am in the woods following Alec's mind to where his is. I pick up other scents besides his, Ness and the baby as I approach them. I move to the other side of a panicking Ness as I look around.

"Alec this scent is not of one of our kind nor does it smell like one of the packs. It is human. Maybe a hunter or hiker?" Eyeing the darken forest closely. I turn my head to see Edward and Jasper come from the shadows, their eyes growing wide as the pick up the scent.

I listen to them both as they begin to conversant back and forth to each other. "Jasper this is the same scent of the hunters that took Carlisle that time."

I leave Ness with Alec and walk over towards Jasper. "Edward. So this scent you recognize it? Are they still near or have they gone?" Looking at the rope and crosses they found and taking them from Jasper sniffing.

"They are hunters." I look up at Edward knowing it has to be the same hunters the guard crossed paths with 20 years ago while in Egypt. "Jane I want you to take Ness and Sirena back to the cottage with Bella and Alice. Alec you stay here with Jasper and I."

I didn't like the Cullens but at this point Ness and Sirena had to be protected at all cost. Ness must have heard what Edward had said to me because she was panicking even more. "No I want to stay with my daddy." She ran over to Edward, leaning her head against him.

"She's my fiancée I will take her somewhere safe." I looked over at Alec knowing he will only make things worse. "Alec we need you here."

Mentally agreeing with Edward. I looked over at Alec seeing his hands ball up into fist. I decide to step in and offer a solution. "If I may, I think Ness and Sirena both will be more protected at the Mansion. Master Aro built it as a strong hold against anything and anyone, to keep the unwelcomed out."

He nodded his head agreeing and I chuckled softly not believing a Cullen and a member of the Volturi actually agreed upon something. I walk over to Ness, smiling a little and whispering I will not let anything happens and begin heading towards the woods. I looked over my shoulder to see Alec, flash step next to me and shake my head.

_Jane I don't care what you say. I'm going. _When I gave him my step closer or I will pain you look. He growled and I knew he wasn't going to give up without a fight. I sigh and nodding escorting Ness and the baby into the woods running with them towards the Mansion.

My eyes scan the darkness of the night, smelling the scent of the hunter less as we move further away from the Cullens. We step foot into the garden heading towards the door into the house. I look over at Alec as I stop at the staircase.

"I think it will be best if Ness and Sirena stay in my room for the night." I turn and place my hand softly on Nessie back but it is removed by Alec. "She is my fiancée and Sirena is my daughter, they will stay in my room" I turn around to Alec and growl lowly so I wouldn't scare the baby.

"Alec you are not in no condition to say where they stay for the night." Seeing Ness move behind me and turn around smiling softly to her to ease any concern she may have, Hearing her whisper low. "Alec I am staying with Jane."

I feel a pull on my arms and turn around nodding to Ness as I lead her up the stairs. I turn around glancing over my shoulder at Alec. Feeling a bit sorry for my brother. _Just let me talk to her tonight Alec. It may be best if we leave tomorrow. _Not hearing a response from him. But feeling he heard me, as we reach the top of the stairs walking to my room opening the door.

When I turned around to close the door after we enter the room, I hear a soft voice coming from behind me.

"Why did you lie to me Jane?"

I sighed and turn around slowly, leaning my back against the door. "It is not that I tried lying to you. But at the moment I had to. You were under no condition of dealing with any kind of stress. So I lied and for that I am… For that please forgive me." Knowing I couldn't say sorry no matter how much I meant it. Slightly frowning as I think about Embry.

"Ness I think it will be best of we travel back to Italy tomorrow." Looking up when I hear her gasp. "But... But I thought we weren't going to leave for another few days?"

Walking over and sit on the edge of the bed. "Yes that is true. But with hunters in the area it is best to leave now, just as a precaution. The guard has dealt with hunters before. They do not joke around when it comes to destroying our kind." She starts to cry softly and I rub your back as she place the baby down on the bed, placing a pillow on either side of her.

"What about my momma and daddy? Aunt Alec and uncle Jasper?" I chuckle to lighten the atmosphere "Your family seemed to have dealt with these kinds of problems before. I am sure if anything happens they will let my father know. I need you to trust me on this."

She nods as she lies back onto the bed, pulling the sheets around her. I stand up reaching into my pocket as I walk towards the door, hearing Alec on the other side as I open it and close it behind me.

"She's resting. I was going to walk out to the air field and make sure the plane is fueled for our departure tomorrow. Look in on her will you?" Placing my hand on his shoulder, he moves his placing it on top of mines nodding. "Be safe sister dearest and don't be long."

I nod once as I walk down the stairs and out the back door towards the air field. I pull my phone out of my pocket and begin texting Embry seeing if we can meet. I walk over to the plane seeing it is already being fueled. Catching Alecs scent around it. My eyes grow wide as I go over to check everything, remembering the last time I asked him to fuel something up and the plane almost exploded and laugh a little at the memory.

My phone starts to vibrate and I flip it open smiling as I see a message from Emrby telling me to meet him at the park. I quickly finish fueling the plane and walk to the garage jumping in the car and pull off as I look at the Mansion knowing Alec will worry. I send him a quick message letting him know I am just getting something for the plane and pull out the drive heading the park.

I slow down as I turn into the parking lot and turn off the car getting out. I see Emrby and find myself smiling a little as he walk towards me. His soft warm hands brushing softly against my cheek. I place my cold hands over his sighing as I turn my face, inhaling his once potent scent, whispering.

"I had to say goodbye before I left."

Looking up as we walk over to the swing, seeing him sit down and pat his lap. I walk over sitting down as he begins to move the swing back and worth. "I need to tell you something Jane." I turn around becoming a little worried. "Has Ness told you about the wolves and imprinting?" My brows furrow

"No she hasn't but my father has told us about the jest of it from what he has seen from Nessie and Edwards minds." Becoming a bit puzzled. "Why do you ask?"

He starts blushing a little and I can feel his skin become even hotter than what it was. "Our tribe legend says that when a member of the pack, finds the one person who is completely perfect to them." Becoming even more confused as I listen to him. "Something like a soul mate. The one perfect person for them. They imprint the instant their eyes are laid on them. I have seen it happen to the others before in pack mind and… and I think it has happened to me."

I place one of my feet on the ground, stopping the swing from moving. "So you... imprinted on someone?" I feel my hands ball up into fist but instead of anger I feel pain. I go to get up and his arm wrap around my waist.

"Jane it's not what you think." Hearing him sigh. "It's hard to explain. But everything I have seen in pack mind it makes perfect sense when it comes to you." I move his arms from around me and get up staring at him. "Are you trying to tell me you imprinted on me?" My eyes growing wide as I start to laugh.

"You cannot be serious. I have no soul." Grabbing his hand and placing it onto my skin.

"Do you feel that? My skin is hard and cold. Not human like. Do you hear my heart beating?" a bit thankful that it wasn't beating at the moment. "I am nothing but cold stone. I am not human. I do not breathe air into my lungs. Nor does blood run through me. I am not a human so you imprinting or whatever your pack of mutts call it. It is not possible."

Sighing when I hear myself, knowing it all is true. "This was a mistake from the beginning." Turning and walk to my car hearing him push up off the swing. "The only mistake Jane is you thinking you can't have a life away from those leeches you obey. When are you going to realize you can live a life like the Cullens, you can come here and be with me?"

I stop as my hand reaches for the door handle, closing my eyes tight whispering coldly.

"Because our kinds do not mate. Vampires and Wolves, it is not in our nature to mate together. Never has, never will be. Goodbye Embry."

I open the door, getting in and start the car pulling off. I look into the side view mirror seeing Embry phase and take off into the nearby trees. My hands tighten around the steering wheel as I drive past the turn off for the mansion. My mind drifts silently pushing away everything that was said to me. Knowing Embry couldn't have imprinted on me.

The car begins to shake and I press on the breaks, trying to clam myself and the dark growls that are coming from me. I take deep unnecessary breaths as I look over at the time and put the car in reverse, driving back to Forks.

"Fuck!"

Screaming out when I smell the air around me, Embrys scent surrounding my very being. I pull over to the hot springs near Forks and pop the trunk getting out. I walk around and pull out a spare pair of clothing I keep in there and walk quickly to the nearest spring. I check making sure no one is around and undress, slipping into the water. As the stone cold that is my body warms, my mind is floored with everything that has happened since I first laid eyes on him. My eye opens when I hear a beeping noise and look around finding my phone. As I flip it open I see a message from Alec asking where I am. When I finally realize the sun is beginning to rise I quickly text him back.

*I decided to stop by the hot springs before I left. You and Ness say goodbye to the Cullens and I will meet you on the plane.*

Hitting send as I rise out of the water, watching the water glide down my body. I run over to the car and get dressed, still smelling his scent inside.

I get my keys and take off running into the forest, leaving the car where it is. As I approach the mansion I see one of the maids and smile as I walk over to her.

"Lillian I want you to get someone to pick up my car from the hot springs and bring it back here. Oh and I want them to detail the car today as well."

Not waiting for her to respond, I ascend the stairs into my room and see my bags are missing. I turn around when I feel a tap on my shoulder and see Alec.

"I didn't know how long you would be so I got one of the maids to pack up your things. Your bags are on the plane. Where were you all night?"

I clear my head of everything, feeling my twin looking for anything about my where abbots last night.

"I told you I was at the hot springs."

Walking around him as I hear him say, "Mhm." We make our way towards the airfields and I sigh softly, knowing things should have ended differently between Embry and I last night.

"What is wrong with you dear sister? I thought you of all people would be excited to leave Forks, seeing how you never took a liking to this place."

I chuckled lightly as we broad the plane, seeing Ness with the baby in her arms whispering to Alec.

"Maybe it is a sigh of rejoice. We are finally heading back home." Leaving him in the cabin and walking into the cockpit.

I saw the plane was on and ready to leave. I check making sure everyone is ready and let it roll down the runway before pulling it up. After a short while I hear a tap on the cabin door and pick up Ness scent. I reach over putting the plane on Auto pilot and smile as I tell her to come in.

"Can I sit with you sis?" I nod as she calls me sis, taking a liking to the word. It's meaning something completely different than what the other guards call me. I look over seeing the frown on her face than hear Alec grumbling in the back and chuckle lightly.

"You know my brother does love you?", Turning around to face her. She rocks Sirena gently in her arms and I can't help but smile.

"He has a funny way of showing it."

Laughing than stops when I hear her grumble and shake my head. "You know you both are more alike than you know. But you should know Alec… he loves you more than anything. I have seen it for myself. But you have to understand. Yes my brother was a little Felix wanna be." Shuddering when I think about him and Held on the plane when we were heading to Ness and Jakes wedding a few months ago.

"It has always been Jane and Alec the Volturi twins. He meets you and fall in love. Yes the Volturi are our family. But it has always been him and I doing everything together. We know nothing of our human family, but you are as close as it gets for him. He's afraid to lose you. Afraid you will get hurt."

I see a tear fall from the corner of her eye and reach over to gently rub her back. "You should go into one of the back rooms and rest. You had a long night last night." She leans over and hugs me as she gets up. I could see she was in deep thought as she leaves the cockpit whispering low not knowing Alec is walking towards the cabin. "When will you ever learn Alec?"

"Learn what?" I lean back into the chair not looking at him.

"Learn how to try and not be such an ass. Are you trying to push her back to her Family? Because if so, You are doing a damn good job. You will never see her nor your daughter any longer. You know that is what the Cullens want right? For her to leave you and Volterra."

He places his face into his hands. "Dear sister you know that isn't what I want. But you know we have to protect her from…" finishing his sentence before he does. "Father?" Sighing. I know Alec and I promised I would do so. But you know if he ever finds out what will happen. You are my brother but he is our master and our father. Remember we wouldn't be alive if it wasn't for Aro."

He growls standing up with his fist balled up. "Do you think I give a fuck about my maker?" my eyes growing wide as I stare at him in shock.

"Without Aro or the Volturi do you think we would have such a life as this one? We may not have our human memories, but remember what was told after we were turned?"

Remembering that day perfectly.

"The people in the village tried to burn us alive and nearly succeeded with doing so. Without Aro stepping in we would have died and for that I am grateful to serve him and the other masters like we have for the past couple of centuries. Some girl comes along and your mind becomes clouded."

I see his mist begin to creep across the cabin towards me. "You tell me dear sister that my mind has become clouded. How would you know what love is or what this lifeless unbeating heart of mines feels when you don't know love yourself? I commend you as a guard but when was the last time you actually gave someone a chance before killing them."

Taken back by my brother words. "What are you getting at Alec?" growling loudly at him.

"Oh don't play coy with me dear sister. Whenever mother has tried to set you up with a lower guard or male nomads you would pain them then kill them. I think your last record for being with someone was 7 decades ago and it lasted around 20 minutes. You took him to the garden, pained him then set him on fire. You know everyone thinks you're a little pyromaniac."

We both started laughing and his mist begins to disappear. "So I am a pyromaniac? Mm I kind of like that sound of that, but if you should know. I like being alone and your wrong. I do know love." Whispering lowly. "I think…"

He looks at me strangely and walks closer tilting his head to the side. "There is something you're hiding dear sister I can tell. Something different about you as well…" His eyes grow wide after a few seconds thought and he grins.

"You got laid! Who's the lucky basted?" He starts sniffing around me and his nose slightly wrinkles. "You know you smell like those mutts. It can't be one of them you would never do that!"

I growl and push him out the door of the cockpit. "I can't help but smell like them when their scent is everywhere in that damn town." I close the door and lock it behind me as I walk over sitting down in the captain's chair. I roll my eyes as I continue to hear him roaring with laughter in the back.

As I pull my legs into the chair and up to my chest my mind begins to race with everything that has happened, before I meet Embry up until now. I remember that last thing Embry said to me while we were in the park.

"_The only mistake Jane is you thinking you can't have a life away from those leeches you obey. When are you going to realize you can live a life like the Cullens, you can come here and be with me?"_

I close my eyes tight as emotions I have never felt before surface. I feel something warm on my face and reach up feeling liquid fall from my eyes. As they fall down my cheek they freeze into ice and I shake my head wiping them away. Thinking,

_What the fuck is happening to me…_


	12. A Sleepless Nightmare

**Yoav Ft Emily Browning – Where is my Mind. **

**Breaking Benjamin - Dear Agony. **

**Christina Perri – Day Dream.**

**Stone Sour – Through the Glass. **

**Chapter 12**

**A Sleepless Nightmare.**

I close my eyes tight as I sit in a chair next to the window in my Chamber, my mind on nothing but Embry for the past few days. I quickly rose, looking up at the door as a loud knock echoed around the room. Straightening myself up, walking towards the door, catching the scent of a lower level Guard before opening the door.

"Mistress Jane, the Masters requests your presence in the Throne Room at once."

I nodded, sending him on his way as I grab my cloak that is draped over the foot of the bed, putting it on, sighing as I read over the missed messaged from Embry. I moved my cell under my pillow and quickly but gracefully made my way to the Throne Room. Upon entering, I saw Zafrina Along with my brother Demetri.

"Ah Jane, how delightful to see you Dear One."

Bowing out of respect for my Father and the other Masters. "Hello Father, Master Caius and Master Marcus." I walk closer to my Father, but stayed back far enough so he wouldn't be able to touch me. I look over to Marcus, becoming confused by the strange expression that plagued his face.

"Our dear friend Zafrina has decided to become a Guard." I blink a few times, my brows furrowing at Aro's words. "But first, Jane my dear would you be so kind as to… How do I put this," Watching the Joyous smile appear on my father's face. "Use your lovely gift on Zafrina?"

My lips parted as I smirked. Finally I was getting a chance to have a little fun. I watched as Demetri stepped back. His head shaking from left to right. Zafrina just stood there, her teeth gritted.

The words I so hope for, Since Zafrina walked into the Castle. Were uttered upon my lips.

"Pain…"

I watched as her hands balled into fist, my thoughts running. _So she's not going down without a fight. Fine so be it. _I thought_._

I stared her down, my eyes boring into her, as I increased the pain. Finally she fell on her knees and screamed. Demetri was growling by that time and I just let out a small dark giggle as father called me off. I stepped to the side bowing my head as I still eternally laughed.

My father clapped his hands together. "You're stronger than I might have assumed Zafrina." Fathers lips pressing into a straight line as he smirked. "Zafrina my dear, did you know that your Sister Senna has been hunting within the city." Watching as a few of the Guards bring Senna into the Throne Room. Zafrina Looking at Senna, while her head hung. "This calls for her to be killed." Zafrina eyes widen as she looked at her sister. My thoughts roaming to the day Aro said he would use me to kill Alec.

"Zafrina I order you to – Kill Your Sister-."

I could tell the pain it brought her at that very moment. But her sister had broken the rules and must suffer the consequences of her actions. Zafrina looked between Senna and Demetri, her lips parting as she whispered a;

"Sorry."

Walking quickly to Senna, her eyes widen when Zafrina hands wrapped around her neck. "Enough!.. That will be all Zafrina." Everyone looked at Aro as he walked over to Zafrina, Laying a hand on her shoulder. Caius called the guards in, requesting for them to take Senna to Dungeon.

My father said nothing as he removed his hand from Zafrina and walked back over to his Throne to join his brothers.

"Zafrina, we have a task for you."

She looked between all the Masters as Caius spoke.

"There has been a werewolf I have been tracking. I want to learn more about their transformations and DNA makeup. He was last seen in Russia and I want you there tonight to bring him back here."

Caius still expressionlessly face, just staring emotionless towards Zafrina as she bows to him. "Of course Demetri you will be accompanying her on the mission," Aro said. "Do not fail us." Father looking between them both, than towards me. "You all are dismissed."

I bowed than turned to walk away, smirking as Zafrina and Demetri walked ahead of me as we exited the Throne Room.

"Good luck Double Mint Bitch."

Snickering as I turned the Corner. "Go to Hell Bitch." Listening to Zafrina Sneer at me. "Oh listen to that baby growl." Laughing as Demetri pulled Zafrina towards him in the other direction as I head upstairs to Alec's and Nessie chamber. Softly knocking, Ness bounced to the door and hugged me quickly pulling away. Out of all the Guards or anyone in the Castle for that fact, I let her hug me.

It was nice…..

I looked around there room, seeing luggage everywhere. Remembering what the Date is. "You must be getting ready for your trip to the Islands for your parents wedding?" Leaning up against the wall watching as Ness moves around the room packing.

"Mhm and I am so excited to see Mama and Papa again."

Alec walks over to her kissing her temple; I decided to slip out of the room, closing the door behind me quietly before venturing down the hall to my Chamber.

I allowed my thoughts to fill with nothing but Embry, The way he smelled. His smile and the warmth of his soft russet skin against my cold marble like skin, sighing as I wish, neither he nor I had to hide things. That we could love one another out in the open without any consequences. Fearing the worse as I think about what would happened if the Masters were to find out my hidden secret.

I stop momentarily noticing someone standing at my door. I look up than bow noting it is Master Caius, Leaving my head tilted down.

"I have a request, Well More like Mission for you my Dear Jane."

I look up upon hearing his words and nod. "Of Course Master Caius." He glides slowly over to me, unsure if he is walking or if the air in carrying him across the room.

"As you know, Zafrina and Demetri have been sent to collect a new Specimen for me. Aro, Marcus and I have spoken. You shall venture to Russia and watch Zafrina and Demetri at a distance. Only will you engage them, if they show signs that they are putting their personally relationship before their duties."

I smirked nodding as the thought of using my gift on Demetri and Zafrina crossed my mind. "As you wish Master." Bowing once more to him, staying bowed as me drifted passed me with a raised brow. I walked into my chamber, looking around as I changed out of the clothes I was in. Slipping on my Black cloak, looking down at my cell once more, reading another text from Embry.

_Jayne I haven't heard from you in a while. Please just let me know your ok. ~ Bry_

I snapped my cell closed. Knowing I must clear my head of him and Sighed as I left my room, heading out to the airfield.

**Embry POV**

I just about almost crushed my phone in my hand. It had been weeks and still no answer. I heard a knock on the door and muttered as I walked to answer it. I saw Seth there grinning like an idiot again. But he was a good kid.

"Yo Bry ready to go? We have to meet the rest of the Cullens at the Clearing. One of them is going to fly or something." My hands ran through my hair, like it always did when Jane was on my mind and I just nodded.

Seth grabbed my bag and I locked up the cabin, heading from La Push to the clearing. Esme and Carlisle were talking about Ness visiting from Italy with that blood sucker she was in love with. I started to wonder if Jane would be there. Hoping she would. Knowing that twin never goes anywhere with without her.

Without noticing, I was in on the plane, getting slapped over the head by Leah, Jerking forward.

"Ever since those blood suckers left, you've been all depressed Bry." Rolling my eyes at Leah, as I sat down.

"You're thinking about Thing one Lee Lee. Remember Thing one and Thing Two from Cat in the Hat. That Weird Looking dude is the Cat. Freaky Twin with the freaky Power is Thing One her Brother is number two." Shooting glares at Seth, Stopping a moment when all eyes turn to me.

I just sat back in my seat, listening to some music play on an iPod. Jane crossed my mind more than once as I looked out the window to the passing clouds. Each time I felt a vibration, I would look to my phone. "Nothing…" Sighing, feeling completely lost without speaking to her.

Finally after hours of listening to Leah giggle as she and Jake fooled around, Seth joking around with Emmett and me getting lost in the words I said to Jane when she was in Forks. Telling her I imprinted on her. Watching how her red eyes glowed, remembering each of the last words that came from her lips.

_"Because our kinds do not mate. Vampires and Wolves, it is not in our nature to mate together. Never has, never will be. Goodbye Embry."_

From that night on, her words ate at me like nothing has before. I knew I had imprinted on her. But I couldn't know for sure. How would I tell my pack mates?

_Hey I think I'm in love with a Volturi Blood Sucker. Oh by the way. I imprinted on her? _

Getting knocked from my thoughts, as Leah slaps the back of my head again. "Bry come on, time to get off the plane." Letting out a low growl, rubbing the back of my head, mumbling.

"Dude come on, Bro. We're on vacation. No patrols. No blood suckers. Well, not ones we have to kill." Snorting at Jake's comedic skills. Feeling him punch my arm playfully. "Bro shut up." Laughs, pushing him away from me.

We walked off the plane of the private airport. Seeing waiting cars. I leaned over to whisper to Jake. "Dude what are those for?"

"Those are how we are getting to the dock, so we can take the boats to the Island. Fido number 3."

Rolling my eyes at the blonde bitch in heels before I get into car. I checked my phone for the 30th times since getting off the plane. Looking up growling, when Jakes snatches it out of my hands. "Dude you have been staring at your phone none stop. Whoever you're looking for must not want to talk to you." Reaching over, trying to take my phone from Leah when she takes it from Jake going through it.

"Who are all these texts from?" Looking between Leah, Seth and Jake, as they huddle around each other, reading a few of the last messages Jane sent me. I reach over taking my phone back. "None of your Damn business."

"Bro come on! I was reading those."

Shooting a glare at Jake. "If you ask me, if you haven't heard from whomever you're checking your phone for. Most likely she's not gonna respond or call ya Bry."

Biting my tongue at Leah's words. Knowing if I respond they will just keep talking about it. Mentally panicking. Hoping everything is fine with Jane. Knowing if it wasn't, I would feel it.

I let out a heavy sigh as we pull up to the docks, my feet dragging when I get out the car. Night had finally begun to fall. The stars were beginning to light the sky. I walked onto the dock. Stepping onto the boat as told to by Emmett, remembering when Jane and I sat under them, not too long ago. Her skin sparkled like nothing I had seen before. Something was off about her. Her scent. The glow of her skin.

I was thrown forward as the boat came to a stop. I pressed my hands against the sides to keep from falling over. I got off, walking with the rest of the pack as we checked out the island. "Wow nice digs." Looking up when Pixie appeared, skipping over to Rose and Emmett.

"Nessie is here with Sirena."

One small glimmer of hope appeared. If Ness was here than that Blocker sucker of hers ways as well. So was my Jayne. For the first time since Jane left Forks, I smiled.

I was shown to the bungalow I was to share with Seth. That kid was still bouncing off walls. I just shook my head and laid back on the bed. "Jetlag is a killer." Closing my eyes for a moment.

_**:: **__Dream__**::**_

"Jane he is a stinking mutt. An abomination to all Immortals. Kill him now or be killed." Watching my Jayne look between me and her Masters, knowing she wouldn't hurt me. Her eyes looking like fire.

I drop down on one knee as I felt the pain coursing through my body, my eyes locking with Jane as she walks closer to me, her hand thrusting forward.

_**::**__End of Dream__**.::**_

I jerk forward waking up to Seth standing up over my bed, my hand clutching my chest. "Dude your sweating bullets."

I wipe a hand over my forehead. Sighing as I think about the dream, my mind racing with thoughts, wondering if Jane would ever try to rip out my heart.

"Bry were gonna be late for Ed and Bella's wedding."

Looking down at the time, groaning a fuck as I notice we're late. I got up and took a quick shower. The ache in my chest growing at each passing moment, my mind hoping to god Jane was here. I quickly got dressed. Putting on the clothes Alice laid out for us.

Seth and I headed out to the beach, the rest of the guests were already there. My eyes scanned through everyone until I saw Ness and Jane's Twin. Leah was playing with the Sirena as I walked over.

"Uh hey Luca."

Smiling as I scratched my head nervously. Seth was on the other side of me. He patted Alec on the back.

"Hey Thing two. So…. Where's thing One?"

Trying to not laugh at Seth, hoping Alec would just answer the question. He Growled at Seth and raised a questionable brow. Ness laid a hand on his shoulder. Most likely trying to keep him from snapping off Seth's head. "Seth is your referring to Jane; we were told she was sent out on some kind of mission." Listening to Ness explain why Jane wasn't here.

The music had started, any hope I had felt before had disappeared when I learned Jane wasn't coming. I took my seat and just sat back to Watch as Bella walked down the aisle. Everything from then on out became a blur. I couldn't help but feel something was off.

After Edward and Bella Kissed, they departed for the reception.

I overheard Alec talking to Ness about the Pack asking where Jane was. My attention was turned elsewhere. Sitting in the Corner was Jake, Leah and Seth. I caught the last part of their conversation.

"I'm telling you, something is off about Embry." Watching Leah look at me, then quickly turn her head back towards Seth and Jake. "Come on sis, this is Bry we're talking about." Hearing a long pause, acting as if I am watching the Couples dance around. "No Seth I think Leah is on to something. Every since he came back from Italy he's been off. Than when we take his phone he flips out."

My attention was turned away from Jake talking to a commotion on the dance floor. Alice walked over to where Ness and Alec were. She was reaching for the baby when Alec stepped into her way thus making Pix fall backwards. I shook my head watching Jasper and Edward came over to see what was happening.

"Oh boy."

I was trying to not laugh at Edward kicking Alec's ass, remembering when He and that Ben guy threw me out of the Castle.

Ness took off running away from the scene with Serena in her arms, Alice running behind her. I look down, still shaking my head, feeling a hand on my shoulder. "Hey Bry lets go hang out at the beach." Letting out a puff of air, nodding to Jake, as I turn to walk with him.

We were far away from any Civilization. In a way, we were free to do as we wanted, in any form. Emmett was wrestling around with Seth in his Wolf form. I felt something hit my back; I turned around to see Jake's paws on me.

I smirked and went into the trees stripping out my clothes and phased. I ran head first playfully into Jake and we rolled around on the sand.

_You can do better than That Jakey boy. _

Emmett was cheering on Jake as Rose sat back rolling her eyes. Edward, Bella and Carlisle along with Jasper happened to stumble upon our little wrestling match. That little arch in my chest happened again and I couldn't remove the feeling that something was wrong.

In an Instant my mind went to Jane and her telling me what would happen if her Masters found out about us. My arms wrapped around her, wanting nothing in the world but to protect her.

I look around at the confused looks on Seth and Jake faces than towards Edward's puzzled expression. I push up on my paws and walk off into the trees and phased back. I was getting dressed when I heard footsteps behind me.

Slowly turning around I saw, Seth Jake, Leah Along with Edward and Bella. I smiled a cocky smile and went to walk pass them. Jake pressed his hand against my chest and pushed me back.

"Hold on. You're not going anywhere, until you explain to me what the fuck that was."

I knew they were going to find out. I was kind of hoping not too soon. "Jake, just leave it alone." Pushing pass him and heading back to the beach.

He walked up head of me, blocking my way out of the Trees. Leah was on my left, Seth on my right and the Cullen's behind me.

"You're going to tell me why I just saw you with one of those Blood suckers. Why the fuck were you kissing it." My hands balls up into a tight fist. My chest was vibrating from the growling. I was close to phasing.

"She is not an it. Her name is Jane and it's too hard to explain."

Pushing Jake out the way, walking over to the shore line. "Her and I… She and I... We…" Finally, freely letting go all of the thoughts about Jane from my mind every touch, and every kiss. The Texts and the Time spent with her.

"He's in love with her…"

Turning around, hearing Edward take the words out of my mouth.

**:: Jane's POV::**

I had finally landed. I was happy to get off the plane and do what I was sent here to do… Watch over Zafrina and Demetri.

This had to be the worst job ever…

They had decided to go for a hunt. I wanted to dig out my eyes than remove my ears after I watched that show. But I had to admit it was kind of hot. After hours of playing with their meals they were finally back to looking for the Child of the Moon, the werewolf Master Caius requested they look for.

They received a tip from a local villager to check out a pub. I sat and waited on top of the building next door, finding the perfect view to keep a watchful eye on them both. I think Demetri felt I was near. He had to start with the teasing.

"Too bad Janey isn't here. She would love these Shots."

Looking up into the direction I was in as he spoke. I let out a hiss and cursed under my breath. Something happened because Demetri leaned in close to Zafrina, his lips touching her cheek. Her face was full of different emotions and adoration. I jumped down from the roof, making my way into the pub. Demetri eyes widen slightly as mines locked with him. Whispering out, using my gift on him.

Falling to the floor, he gritted his teeth growling.

"Jane…."

"You were sent here on a mission. Not on a Vacation with her." Inclining my head towards Zafrina. He whispered for her to leave after the man they were sent to retrieve, slipped out back. Without saying a word she left us to ourselves. I released Demetri from the pain and he slowly rised up. "Your little game could cost us to miss out on the reason we are here."

I hissed back. My words full of Venom.

"I was sent to watch how you two work together. Brother or no brother, I follow all orders requested by the Masters."

Turning on my heels, I could hear the Struggle between Zafrina and the male out back. Demetri dash before me, running to her aid. I just rolled my eyes standing back watching the male fallout from the tranquilizer.

"I hope your brought the plane with you little sister." I smirked turning to leave.

"Don't I always Dear Brother? "

Making a call to the plane, I let them know we are in route as we ran in the shadows. Demetri had the male over his shoulder, he and Zafrina making eyes at each other. I said not a word as I stepped onto the plane. I sat all the way back in the cabin, wanting to be far away from the love birds. I was relaxing into the seat, The Plane finally in the air when I sensed someone looming over me.

"May I help you Dear Brother?" Opening one eye.

"Why won't you give her a Chance Janey?" I leaned forward, both of my eyes open at this point. "Because I do not like her and if you want my Opinion…" Being interrupted "No I don't Janey."

Snort at his feeble attempt to get me to shut up. "Well who cares, you will receive it." Sighing. "I think you shouldn't allow love to come before Duty. We are all here for a Reason. Your Reason is to Serve and Protect the Coven and the secret of our world. Not to fall in love with the first woman who shows you some real interest."

Making my words clear enough, for him to understand. "Jane if you would just give her a chance, Get to know her, you would see what I see."

I look up to him "I do not want to get to know her. That is not why I am guard. I will not befriend every mate you or Felix decides to bring home." Lean back, my arms folded over my chest.

"Janey if you have any compassion in that black heart of yours, you would at least try for me."

I looked away, my eyes staring out of the window. "Fine… But I cannot guarantee I will be all sweet or polite all the time." Watching a smile cross his lips.

"But remember Dear Brother…. Duty Before love."

Turning my head as he walked back, taking a seat next to Zafrina.

Something was off, a bit odd about the things I was seeing… Alec was showing me everything that was going on at the Wedding. I questioned the reason the wolves asked where I was. I could see Embry in Alec's minds eyes. I turned my thoughts a different way when the plane landed, then I saw the Fight between Alec and Edward.

_Brother Dearest when will you learn..._

I shook my head, stepping off the plane. I closed my thoughts off from Alec as I followed close behind Zafrina and Demetri. They dragged the Child of the Moon off to the dungeon than followed me to the Throne Room.

We all bowed to the Three Seated Masters. "Back so soon? I hope your Trip was a pleasant one?" Aro raised from his throne; gliding on air towards Demetri. He placed his hand onto his shoulder, reading the past few days worth of thoughts.

"Ah yes and I see a Very eventful one at that."

Watching my father chuckle darkly. "Caius my dear brother, you will be pleased to hear they secured your new specimen." Master Caius looked unpleased thus with a wave of his had Dismissing us.

I turned to make my leave until I heard my father clear his throat.

"My sweet dear Jane. Please stay and amuse us."

I swallowed hard, turning slowly on my heels. My face showed no change but internally I was nervous. "But of course father." Inclining my head. He waved a finger for me to come closer to him. "Show us how the Journey went." With each step I took it felt like the walls were shaking around me.

My hand lifted, he placed both of his around mines. I could see everything that had transpired over the last few days like a tape rewinding. After he looked at the memories about Russia, I went to pull my hand away, thinking that was all he wanted to see.

He held onto my hand, pushing through the block I put up in my mind. Like walls crumbling down around me, my father had found the memories I so hoped he could never see. He saw every thought I had about Embry, The texts I read before leaving on my mission, everything that had happened in Forks. The kissing. Me telling Embry I loved him.

By that time, Aro was growling loudly. Both Masters rose and came to stand up him.

" Love… With a Shape shifter… A Wolf one at that?"

I couldn't look up and meet the other master's eyes. Aro was seeing everything. Even the changes that had taken affect in me.

He released my hand with disgust and turned towards his Brothers. They reconvened towards the Thrones. I could hear the whispers among them as he told them what he had saw. It felt like I was standing there forever. For the first time in my Immortal life my head as down, Not raised up with honor like it had always been.

"You have brought dishonor just not to your race but to your coven as well Jane."

I looked up towards Master Caius as he spoke, my father refusing to look at me. All of them sitting in their thrones by now. "A filthy shape shifter and a Volturi Vampire in love? How preposterous is that!"

I stepped forward, my voice being as strong as it could be at a moment such as this.

"I ask for your forgiveness." Bowing. "I should have never done what transpired, between he and I. I should have…." Watching my Father rise. His eyes like fire. "It should have not happened in the First place!" Never hearing him yell this way before.

"You are over 300 years old. Every male your mother has set you up with... What has happened? You beheaded them! Now I am suppose to believe you have fallen for something that is beneath us? Everything he has told you, could have been a lie.. Some game to begin with."

Knowing my father words could not be true. Remembering the look in Embry eyes the time he told me he loved me…

"I forbid from having any contact with that mutt. You will be escorted to all hunts outside the town, all patrols and missions. If I see that thing step foot in Italy I will kill him myself!"

My heart about leaped out my chest. But I know the kind of power my father had. In a low broken voice I had spoken.

"As you wish Master."

With a wave of his hand, he dismissed me. Uttering faint but hearable words as I turned walking out of the Throne Room…

"My own Creation… a disgrace to her own kind."

Those words cut into me like a knife through butter. I tried to keep my head high but the rush of emotions flooded me as I walked through the halls, escorted by a low Level guard.

All of this was as if I was witnessing a sleepless nightmare. But the nightmare wasn't anyone else's… It was my own. Something I created by deciding to follow a heart cased in ice. Somehow awaken with a warm embrace. I looked over my shoulder feeling like a prisoner in my own home as a guard walked behind me. My mind was going different ways, while my heart broke into pieces.

My lips parted as my words came out painful.

"My duty is to my Coven….. Not my heart…."


	13. The Poisonous Kiss Goodbye

**Emily Browning – Asleep.**

**The Used - Kissing You Goodbye.**

**Christina Perri - Jar of Hearts.**

**Halestorm - I'm Not an Angel**

**Evanescence - Lost in Paradise.**

**Adele - Set Fire to the Rain.**

**Chapter 13**

**The Poisonous Kiss Goodbye**

It had only been a few weeks since every structured wall I had built up in my life, came tumbling down. Master Caius looked at me with Disgust. Marcus with slight understanding and as for Aro…. _Sighs. _He wouldn't look at me at all.

There were whispers traveling round, as the rumors spread across the Castle. Each one being no where to the Actually Truth. From the assassination attempts on my life right down to me killing a human within the city limits. From the lower Guards to the ones I called my brothers and sisters, everyone was talking. But I still held my head up high, while in inside of my chest felt more hallow than it had in years.

For the fourth time that day, I was being escorted by a guard. "I guess Aro is really not letting me out of his sight." Sighing as I stood in front of his office. Without making my presence known, the door open. My Father's personal secretary was standing there with a smile on his face.

"In questo modo Miss Jane."

I inhaled his scent as I walk pass him into the room. Sighing at the fact I haven't hunted since the Trip to Russia. The inside of my throat burning like a wild fire, holding my breath as I head into the room. Aro was sitting at his desk. Like always, his face into his Studies.

Slowly I walked into Aro's Office. He never spoke to me as I sat in the Chair across from him. Two week or so had passed after everything had fallen apart. I just sat there, staring aimlessly out the only window. Being sure not to think about Embry... I would get a new text every hour from him, asking -How are you?- or - Jane just please talk to me.- I didn't want things to be worst than they were. I hadn't notice that the thumping in my chest had started once more. It only happened when I thought about Embry.

Aro must have heard it as well, because he cleared his throat and kept on looking at the papers in front of him. With a quick glace I saw it was documents from the Doctor who had given me the serum at Aro's request. There was a knock at the door. I didn't bothering to even turn my head to look, because I knew who it was.

Aro had instructed Heidi to bring a human to his office every other day.

Me... The Most Top and Elite Guard of the Volturi. Feared by many was being treated like a prisoner in her own home.

"You may enter Heidi."

I didn't even look at my father as he spoke, just the human male that was walking behind Heidi with some damn cheesy grin plastered on his face. My sister by all means, bowed as she entered the Office. Turning her face to look at me, mouthing a "Hello", I just nodding to her without a word.

Aro didn't tell any of the other guards why I wasn't permitted to leave the Castle. Only that I shouldn't be alone.

"You need to feed Jane before, your eyes darken more than they should."

A growl came from me. I could see from the corner of my eyes the shock that crossed Heidi's face. I turn my nose up as I stood, walking over to the human. In one quick swoop, I had snapped his neck watching him fall to the ground. " You can keep the Pathetic excuse for a meal Aro."

My tone of voice more snippy than it has ever been to him.

There was a hand on my arm, gripping tightly at me. I just stood there seeing all the memories Aro was accessing. I clenched my teeth, seeing the memories of Embry play in my mind. The pain of seeing him, knowing I would rather be in his arms like I was the time we sat on the cliff together in Forks.

I could feel Aro breath against my ear as He opened his mouth to speak.

" Remember My Dear Jane. I made you and I can destroy you. Do you think that pile of fur truly love you?"

My eyes moving quickly to look towards Aro's direction.

"He only used you. His words were like dust in the wind. Beside my dear... I know you Jane better than anyone, you can not love. Your heart is cold as ice. Killing is who you are. It brings you joy to kill and harm others."

I just jerked my arm away. The words I spited out cold, just like the heart Aro talked about. " You are in for a rude awakening Aro." Walking out of the office, the guard tailing me closely as I walk down the hall.

I could slowly feel myself begin to break inside. My hands lifted and I looked down at them. I could only see my fingers slightly shaking each time Embry's words echoed in my head. Whispering for me to leave and come with him.

With the last strength in me, I whispered out a no. Straightening my posture as I continued to walk down the long hall. Deciding to got out into the Gardens. I saw Ness there, holding and playing with Sirena . I smiled a little when she looked up, sitting on the bench next to her.

"Where have you been Jane? I haven't seen you since we arrived back from the Island Sister. " I kept the expression on my face, a calm one as I turn to look at her. " Oh you know me, I can never stay in one place." Letting out a heartless chuckle.

"People were wondering why you didn't come with us." I just looked at Ness from the corner of my eyes. " Especially Embry. When he found out you were out on a mission he seemed... sad." I felt a warm hand on my cheek. Embry face appearing into mind. I could see his sadness. Frowning eternally as my domineer stood unchanged. " Maybe he was just looking forward to that Rematch with me." I smirked as I looked up into the sky.

"But the weirdest things was." I looked from the sky over to Ness, listening. " When I was on a Skype call with my family a day ago. Many of their questions were about you, Jane."

My brow raised, wondering why they would be asking about me. " What kind of questions?" Shifting my body towards her. Reaching over for Sirena when her tiny hands grab at my dress, bouncing her on my leg.

" Only if you have been acting strange. Than Alec walked in and I had to turn my laptop the other way." She turned to look at me. A look of worry crossing her features.

" He... He said that something was wrong. Aro requested for you to be guarded at all times. Alec and you share a connected mind. That's how you and him are able to communicate without anyone hearing. He said it's like your mind is blocked from him and there was something about your scent changing as well. It's more human like."

leaning back as Ness move in to Sniff me. My eyes widening a bit. " You do smell different Jane" I move swiftly, sitting Sirena in her lap, Standing up. "There is nothing wrong with my scent. Everything is perfectly fine." Turning to walk away.

My nose twitch, picking up a familiar scent nearby as I walked through the garden. "No.. This can't... What is he..." My feet begin to move swiftly as I walk from the garden and back into the Castle. Stopping Dead in my tracks as my eyes lock with Aro. "Jane my dear, We should to talk."

**Embry POV **

My hands were balled into fist staring at the television from the side of the room as the Cullen's spoke to Ness about Jane. There was the sound of a door opening, than the screen was turned around. But we all could Hear that other Leech that called himself Jayne's brother.

"Alec what's wrong." Listening to a sigh that must have been his. " Something is just wrong with my Sister. Aro has her closely Guarded, her Mind... Every time I try to connect to hers I hit a wall. My love I am worried about her." Listening to the long pause between the two. My eyes staring down at the floor, knowing the Cullen's a long with the other wolves must be sensing what I do.

"Most of all, What worries me is the change in her Scent. Princess, her scent smells, close to yours. Like... less of a full vampire more like someone of your stature. But it has changed."

The room grew colder as the stillness of his words, echo throughout. I look up to see a changing expression on Carlisle's face as he turned off the Skype Program. "Carlisle what is going on?" My mind in the mist of trying to figure out what was going on. Hearing the faint sounds of Edward than Carlisle speaking in the background.

"When I was in Volterra, Caius along with Aro would preform experiments. It was an unorthodox method of genetics they were aiming for. But I never thought in a million years they would use Jane as an test subject."

I was listening to everything. Jayne. Experiments.. .

I slammed my fist against the back of the chair, growling as I looked up. "But that still doesn't explain everything." All eyes turning to me. " Her Scent, what I felt, How can one of you turn human? How can I imprint on..." My words being interpreted by Leah.

"A thing like that Bry?"

I shot a dirty look over to her. I could feel my body shaking more volatility than it had been before. "She isn't an 'It' Leah. You can see what I did. But you can't feel it."

"Carlisle, love" Rolling my eyes up to see Esme place her hand on Carlisle's chest. " If I am hearing everything correctly, is Jane in trouble?" Watching every one's attention turn to Esme and Carlisle.

" I'm not sure." Carlisle's head lowering in deep thought. " I think Aro may have been trying to enhance the ability Jane has by taking the DNA of others of our kind maybe Children of the Night and placing them into her. But by doing so it may have backfired and had a reversing effect."

I was looking down as everyone talked. All I could hear were Jane's words echoing in my mind.

_If Aro or the other master's find out about us.. About this.. It wont end well Embry. _

"That's it, those Head Leeches must have found out. It has to be it." Shaking my head, I had started to hit my fist against the back of the chair again. For the first time, seething anger grew in my chest. the ache in my heart. It was a feeling unlike anything i had felt before.

"Let the mutts in the house. They try to tear apart the place."

My head snapped up, eyes boring into Rosalie. She was one leech I would proudly rip apart. "Embry, Do you really think she's in trouble? This is Jane we are talking about." A calm feeling started to spread over me as I looked towards Edward. It had to be his bro Jasper with the mood controlling thing.

One of the good things about being under a Treaty with the Cullen's, I didn't have to talk out loud. I could think and let Edward analyze everything I thought. I showed him, every conversation. Well almost every conversation. Chuckling mostly to myself when a Memory of Jane and I sitting under the Stars.

" You both look happy together." Raising my head. I saw Edward was wearing a smile and just nodding to him. My mind stayed on the one memory of Jane's lips touching mines for the first time.

_Back in Italy in December. That is the moment I felt my heart leap from my chest. _I thought.

"Carlisle, we could always take a trip to Volterra to see Ness." Looking up to see Edward staring back at me. "Of course Embry you are more than welcome to join us." I just nodded to Edward. Thanking him mentally.

"If we do this, we shouldn't call. I think it will be best to surprise them, just in case Aro tries to send Jane away. That way we can see for our selves what is going on." Everyone nodded in agreement with Carlisle. "If Bry is going, than a few of the pack should travel along as well."

Seth was dancing with Excitement while Leah groaned and huffed in the corner. "If Seth is going so am I. Don't want the Volterrorist trying anything."

The room seemed a bit lighter than it had been seconds ago as everyone started laughing. "Everyone should start packing. My visions are starting to get blurry every time I try to see when we leave. So we must leave right away than." Watching Pixie take Jasper's hand into hers bouncing out the room. "Meet us in the clearing in two hours."

I had turned and started walking out with the rest of the pack. My ears twitched when I heard Carlisle with the rest of the Cullen's.

" Alice can you see Ness?" I stopped once I was far enough away to not be seen, but to listen in.

" Mhm, I see her. She's with Alec, so she's fine.." I heard a relived sigh come from Bella. "What about Jane?" Right than hearing her name. My Heart ached and the yearning to be close to her came back. "It looks like Aro is having her guarded. I saw two guards following Jane down one of the halls in the Castle. She looks ill, like she hasn't feed in a while."

There was complete silence followed by a gasp. A cold chill ran up my back and I knew something was wrong. " Edward, something is wrong with her. It's highly weird. I have never seen Jane like this. Psychotic or not, this isn't the same person."

I turned away from the house, not caring to hear anything else. I started to lightly jog. I couldn't help but think about to everything that had happened.

From the first time any of the wolves had seen the Volturi. That day in the clearing for an instant my eyes had locked with a one of the leeches who set out to Destroy the Cullen's at the time. I wouldn't had known that person was Jane. Over the years, different members of the Volturi would come visit. They built a home in Forks to stay close to old friends. But the rest of us knew it was to keep an eye out on the Cullen's and their growing number.

Everyone of those leeches had come to Forks and visited at one time or another, except Jane. A lot of the guys in the pack had already imprinted. Leah had given up on hope that there was an imprint out there for her. Seth well my buddy Seth was laid back as ever. He didn't care about having an Imprint or not. All he looked forward to was his Mom and Esme's cooking. If we didn't know an better. We would have thought the Cullen's adopted him.

As for me. _Snorts brushing my shoulder against a tree._ I wanted a girl to call mines. It could have been an Imprint or not. But a girl to warm your sheets before you got home... Not like I needed my sheets warmed. _Laughing at my own thoughts. _But there was definitely something missing from my life. I always felt a pull, like I was meant to be some place else. But that pull didn't grow until the Volturi came to Luca's wedding to Jake. And of course Jake had to go fool around with some Leech.

But like I was any better than Him. Jane was a Vamp. I mean dude come on; she was like the Vamp of all Vamps. You could call her the Vamp princess or some shit since her Coven is the Vampire Royals or some crap.

Everything had come full face when Ness ran off with the Royal Leeches. Jake went over and tried to get her back along with the Cullen's and got his ass sacked by Jane's brother and to make it bad. They doubled teamed his ass. He never stood a chance.

Than of course I draw the short stick so I was sent over there to check on Luca. Never thought I would be face to face with Mini Aro herself when I knocked on their door. But I have no clue what came over me. I kissed her and it felt like I was whole... It was that pull we saw in the others minds after they imprinted.

"Hey Bry, took you long enough." Giving Jared a small smile in response.

Looking up, I saw the others had already made it back to the Rez. The Elders were standing outside my place while Jake, Leah and Seth told them what happened.

"So, you're really going to go over there and bring her back Embry?" Sam was leaning against the house. I nodding to him. My eyes locked with his, showing him how serious I was about this.

"Than you do that, maybe she will prove us all wrong about how she is." I snorted, and push through everyone walking into the house. " She's my imprint, I know how she is." I looked around the house, that once belonged to my Mom. Remembering the day she gave it to me as I walk down to my room, pushing open the door.

I grabbed the first bag I laid eyes on, packing whatever I touched. "This has to work." Memories of Jane's smile flashing in my head. No one knew her the way I had grown to. Yea, she was still Sadistic. but it was as if we shared a heart now. "Hey, everything happens for a reason." I told myself as I zipped up the bag, tossing it over my shoulder.

_Come and save me._

I stopped dead in my tracks, gasping for air. It was if I was suffocating and all I could hear was her voice. Standing in the doorway of my bedroom was Jane. Her eyes crimson, a smirk placed on her lips and her blonde hair touching her shoulders like it did on the cliff that night.

My heart was screaming out at me as it erratically beated against my chest. I knew she was in trouble, I could feel it.

I took in a deep breath, pulling myself together and walked out the house. Everyone looked up and I knew no matter how hard I tried to hide it. They all knew something was up. " We should get going." Stumbling forward when Quil tackles me from behind. "Dude, I so can't wait to meet this chick face to face. I hope she doesn't wig out and pain my ass" I snorted out a laugh at Quil. His sense of humor always had me laughing. Even when things had taken a turn for the worst, Quil always knew how to lighten the mood.

"Yea, sure Quil."

With the others behind me, we took off running towards the clearing. It was easier to stay in human from, rather than phase and drag our belongings behind us.

On the way to the Plane, all I could think about was her. I was still after all this time, trying to figure out how could I. Meaning a shapeshifter. Fall in love with one of her. She was after all, our enemy. We had finally made it to the clearing and I allowed my mind to rest, looking up to see Edward Staring at me.

"People find love in the most curious of places, Embry."

I didn't look up nor say anything to Edward as I boarded the plane. Finding the farthest seat away from everyone. I just took a deep breath, turning to look aimlessly out the window as the plane began to move.

…**.**

I must have fallen asleep because someone was nudging my side. I opened my eyes to see Seth standing over me. " Bry, wake the hell up. You need to turn on your 'A' game." Turning my head to look out the window when Seth pointed. I rubbed my eyes to clear some of the blurriness, Seeing we had landed.

"Dude where are we? This don't look like the same airport I came too." I stood up, leaning to get a better look at things. The place looked familiar and I blinked back a reaction. "The Air Field behind the Volturi Castle." Turning to see Carlisle standing behind us as he spoke. I placed a hand over my chest where my heart slept. Feeling the same pull I always did when Jane was near. I followed everyone else as we exited the plane, walking from the Air Field to the back gates, entering the Castle.

"They know we're here Carlisle." Everyone turning to look at Edward than back towards the way we were walking.

"Look Heidi, I told you Mutts were in the Castle." Everyone stopped in their tracks, seeing two of the bloodsuckers, guards standing in front of us. "Demetri be nice, they are our guest after all." Watching the tall female, lay a hand on his shoulder. "We have come to see my Daughter, Heidi." Crossing my arms over my chest. I looked between Edward and the female leech as they spoke back and forth. She told him Ness was out in the Gardens and that they would send for her. "In the mean time, I'm sure Aro and the other Masters would be delighted to see you all." Watching the leech named Heidi turn her back to us." If you would follow us to the Throne Room please." With everyone's guard up, we followed behind them. I must inhaled every rancid scent until I found the one I was searching for. It was faint but It was hers. I just sighed when a pair of big ancient looking doors open, stepping into the large room. "Carlisle, my old dear friend. Welcome" My lips were pressed in a hard line as I watch the Head Leech known as Aro, stepped down from his almighty throne to greet Carlisle. "It is good to see you as well Aro." Watching the old friends exchange a hug.

"Poppa!"

Everyone turned around to see Ness walking hastily into the room over to Edward and Bella. "Sweetheart how are?" Esme wrapping an around around her. The Cullen's were swarmed around Luca and the baby. I was slightly happy for them but I couldn't help but look around the room.

There were the Leeches play things standing around. Everyone but Jane. Letting out a sigh, I felt an hand on my shoulder. I looked up to see Edward walk to stand before. "Aro are Alec and Jane around by any Chance?" My eyes boring into the head leech. " Hm, Jane was on her way to her Chambers to pick something up. As for Alec, he had Duties to attend too. I'm sure they will be along soon enough." Edward just nodded to him before turning his attention back to Luca.

They must had been having a conversation mentally, because she would only nod to his questions.

There was a sound coming from behind us. "Ah there they are. Alec... Jane... please come and join us. We have guest. " I turned my head to see Jane, my Jayne walk in with that Leech twin of hers. She was wearing a dress as dark as the night, it was flowing behind her. They walked pass us and she didn't look in my direction. You could feel the iciness come off of Jane as she stood in the corner, next to a window. Something was wrong with her. I could feel it deep within me...

**::Back to Jane POV:: **

I was standing in the hallway with Aro before me. With a wave of his had he sent my personal guard away and slowly was walking closer to me. "I do not know if you have notice or not my Dear Jane, but we have guest." I turned to look away from his questioning gaze towards a tree outside the window.

"I haven't notice Father."

He stood side by side with me, placing a hand on my shoulder. I could see his lips curl up into a smirk. Keeping my thoughts simple as I turn to look forward once more. "I'm sure whoever the guest are Father, they are not here to seek me out." A dark chuckle erupted from him. My eyes shoot towards his direction and I could see Aro was staring back at me. "I beg to differ my sweet girl. It seems as if a few of those shapeshifters have been spotted with the Cullen's as well."

I tried to keep my emotions in check, my face was still, calm and emotionless. But that space in my chest that had been iced over for all this time, was slowly thumping. I could feel it. That weird pull towards something distant and unknown. Aro was squeezing my shoulder, I turned my head just slightly to see his demeanor change. His eyes were cold and his voice like Ice when he spoke again.

" Remember my Dear Jane, I keep that in which belongs to me. I destroy those who go against me."

By now, Aro had lifted his hand and a single finger was moving over the skin on the side of my face. Watching him take a lock of my hair into his hand, moving it down. I was gritting my teeth as the venom pooled in my mouth like hot Volcanic Lava. All I wanted was to bring Aro to his knees. But.. I couldn't. He was leaning in close to my ear, I swallowed hard and froze towards the words he spoke next.

"That mutt has come here for you my Dear. If you value the lives of Renesmee, Alec and that child they bore, than you will do anything to get that filthy mongrel to forget you forever."

The words Aro spoke, echoed repeatedly in my mind. I could feel his hand move from my hair, than hear him walking away. "Don't be late my dear Jane. We have guest to entertain."

Once I was sure he was far enough away. I turned towards the window, placing my hand over my chest clenching it tightly. The pain I felt was unbearable. Unlike anything I had felt before. Every perfect moment with Embry started to flood my memories. The instant I closed my eyes, Alec and Ness appeared behind my lids. I knew I had to protect them. I promised I would.

"Should I follow my heart or do what is right?" Sighing as I whispered out.

I felt a hand on my shoulder, thinking it was Aro again. I started to growl than heard Alec's voice in my head _ Sister, calm yourself. It is only me. _Sighing with my eyes still closed. "What was that conversation about Jane?" My body stiffened when I heard the question he was asking me.

I composed myself as I turned around to him. Smiling lovingly to my Twin. "Absolutely nothing Dear Brother." I knew he could tell I was lying. I could feel it. His brows turned down in an expression of worry. I just laid a hand on the side of his cheek, trying my best to hold back everything I was feeling at that point.

"Do you trust me, Alec?"

I could see his expression turning from one of worry to Confused. But he just nodded to me with a sigh. "Than trust I know what I am doing." Giving him a smile, knowing that all of this was for the best.

I removed my hand from his cheek, taking in a shallow breath. "We should get going, Brother."

My feet began to move without me willing them. Alec was by my side as we walked through the Castle towards the Throne Room. My head was held high as we came closer to the doors leading there. Gianna was seated at her desk, I didn't utter a word to her as she rose to stand. My hand clenched the handles of the door as I turned, opening them.

Standing in the Throne Room was all the Master, the Guards I called brothers and sisters, along with the Cullen's and a few wolves.

"Ah they are. Alec... Jane... Please come and join us. We have guest."

I had to put on the most perfect show. One believable just not to everyone in that room, but also believable to myself. My physique turned cold, just like the ice that was starting to form over my heart. I kept my thoughts simple because I knew Edward would be listening in. As for my emotions, I kept them under control knowing Jasper would be able to sense any emotional changes.

I walked passed the Cullen's and the few wolves who were with them. My eyes never searching for Embry because I could feel him. My heart was pulling in his direction and I could smell his scent. So I knew he was there.

Alec decided to join Ness's side while she talked with her Family. They seemed to had welcomed Alec with open arms the way they crowd around him. I just turned my gaze before me, my dress flowing behind me as I walked to stand in the corner by an open window that over looked the Maze in the Garden. I just stood in my selected place, not wanting to accidentally meet Embry's stare.

"It is good to see you again Jane. I'm sure things have been well for you?"

Turning my head in the direction of the voice, seeing Carlisle staring at me with a smile on his face. I just nodded, showing him the same kindness. "It is nice to see you as well Carlisle and yes things are well for me." Smirking smugly.

He left the rest of his family and preceded to walk towards me. "It is a lovely day outside, isn't it Jane?" I watched Carlisle closely as he stood next to me, staring out the window. I just nodded towards him, turning my gaze back to the Garden. "I heard you seem to have enjoyed your stay in Fork's when you visited." Feeling him stare at me from the corner of his eyes. My body stiffened a bit when he mentioned my Visit to Forks with Alec, Ness and Sirena.

"I wouldn't say I enjoyed myself. but I was glad to finally be home."

"I also heard you had a run in with the wolves. It seems Embry is still healing from" Listening as he clears his throat. "You and his meeting." At the moment an sound escaped from my chest when he mentioned Embry. That beating thing in my chest had a way of acting on it's own when Embry is mentioned.

As quickly as it reacted to Embry's name, it stopped after three beats. Carlisle was looking at me strangely and I turned my back to him and the window to look over to where Alec was standing with the Cullen's.

I was watching the interaction between them with Ness and Alec. I saw how happy they both were. So long ago, I detested the whole Cullen Coven for their lack of Respect for the Vampire Wold. We were beast, those whom blood called out to and we humbly accepted that fate. But they, those Cullen's decided to choose a different way of life. Little by little, I've grown to respect them as beings. Not because of how they lived, but because of the person who had become closer to be than my own twin was...

" Renesmee."

Whispering out her name. I could feel a new sense of calmness wash over me. First I thought it was that mood controlling freak Jasper, but it wasn't it. It was all me. What I was feeling, it was unknown. It felt right so I welcomed it.

Alec had called out to me before he turned before he turned to shoot me a wink. Shaking my head when I heard him call out to me mentally.

_Dearest sister, please come over and join us. You are their family as well now. _

I stood next to the window, seeing the interactions of some of the guards as they stood around talking amongst themselves. I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned to see Carlisle as he smiled to me. "Shall we join them?" I just smiled back and nodded, relaxing myself as I walked over to where the Cullen's were standing, placing a hand upon Alec's shoulder. "Ness I am glad to see the smile on your face. You must be excited to see your family?" She was bouncing on her toes while Bella held Sirena.

"Mhm. very Sis."

I let out a girlish chuckle at the excitement I heard in her voice, until I felt heat radiating from the left of me. I was swimming in the scent I had grown to love. Than the warmth went from the slide of me into my hand. I looked down to see Embry's fingers between mines and I almost lost it until Aro's words Echoed in my head.

_If you value the lives of Renesmee, Alec and that child they bore, than you will do anything to get that filthy mongrel to forget you forever._

I quickly snatched my hand away from his. Stepping back, whispering. "Do not touch me."

I could see the confusion within his eyes, the hurt the washed over them. But I had to do this in order to protect the ones I loved dearly. To protect him. Or that's what I told myself. I could tell a few of the guards were ready to jump to my side, but with a wave of his hand. Aro requested they stay out of it.

Embry took a few steps towards me, but before he could get any further Alec had his hand on Embry's chest. Baring his teeth as he spoke.

"Stay away from my Sister."

Embry just jerked away from Alec's hand, continuing his walk towards me. Before Alec could lunge towards him. Edward pulled him back and shook his head. "Let Jane and Embry handle this." Ness had walked along side Edward and Alec, confusion covering her face. Edward smiled down to her and whispered for her to trust her. She knew her father didn't do things without a reason. So Ness laid a hand on the side of Alec's face, telling him to let it be. He growled and just nodded to her.

Mentally I thanked her. She had a way of getting my brother to listen to her. I knew both Alec and Edward heard me, because Alec became more confused while Edward nodded and smiled.

Embry was standing in front of me before I even knew it. All the feelings I have ever felt for him had been locked away, deep within the heart that had wakened because of him. He took one of my hands and placed it on his and I could feel his heart beating under my fingers. The warmth that radiated through his shirt and onto my hand

"You can't deny your love me Jane. Because I know you do."

I looked at him with an emotionless stare. Becoming more colder than I've ever been. I could see the shock that went around the room. The whispers that begun. I quickly pulled my hand back, dropping it to my side. I snorted out a mischievous laugh, turning to walk away from him.

"Me love you? You must be mistaken me for someone else."

He growled and his body had began to shake now. The pain he must had felt essentially was unbearable for him and all I wanted was to run into his arms. I swallowed hard, a smirk still playing on my lips as he parted his to talk.

"I'm not mistaking you for anyone else Jayne" Watching as he lifted his arm to point in my direction. "You are the one I imprinted on, the one who my heart beats for. My Soul mate."

Someone was laughing at this point, I turned in that direction to see it was Felix, standing in the corner with his arms folded over his chest. " Mutt you must have Jane confused for someone else. She doesn't have a soul and she loves nothing." Watching him shake his head at this point. "Are all you damn mutt a few screws loose of a full brain? "

I didn't find it funny but the old me would laugh and agree. So I did. "Felix is right Embry, you must have been mistaking me for one of those human things you like to date." Letting out a devilish laugh.

"Come on Embry, she just proved to you, she isn't worth it. Lets go."

My eyes cut to where Leah was and glared sharply at her. "Stay the fuck out of this Lee." I raised a brow in Embry's direction than back towards hers, watching her sigh and back down.

"Jane, surely you must feel something for Embry." Looking over to see Edward, stepping forward. "I saw what happened."

I looked at Edward, meeting his gaze. _You saw what happened?... _He tapped the side of his head and an expression of annoyance crossed my than, I heard a noise come from behind and looked to see Aro clearing his throat. I remembered the conversation he and I had in the hall and knew what must be done.

I turned my gaze down towards the floor, completely locking and throwing away the key to my heart and emotions. I watched as it began to sink into the dark abyss. "You are correct Embry, I did tell you I love you." Lifting my head, I slowly walk towards him, pushing back the echos of the sounds that were made of my siblings whispers. I took his face into my hands and for the very last time, I pressed my lips to his.

I could feel his arms wrap around my body and the gasp that echoed around the room. This would be the last time I would feel his arms holding me. His lips against last time I would ever see him. I only hope that someday he would forgive me.

_Never forget me. _

I thought as I held my emotions in check. I pulled back from him and snorted. "Just what I thought, nothing." Evilly giggling as I yanked my body from his embrace. "I didn't feel any love for you in that kiss." flicking my tongue repeatedly out my mouth. "But you could use something to freshen your breath."

Hearing the laughs coming from the others guards as well from the Wives and Masters. I tried to turn around and walk back away, but I felt something take hold of my arm. Turning around to see Embry hand around my wrist, staring at me full of pain.

"This isn't you." Feeling him pull me close. The moment our eyes met, the chains and locks that sealed away my heart and emotions began to rattled and started to break. Bits and pieces of the Conversation with Aro, started to seep through. In that split second, pain was all I felt. I wanted him to hold my in this forever, but he couldn't. Our love was one that was forbidden. One that couldn't be.

I did the only thing I could think of, I pushed Embry away from me. Each word I spat at him being full of false hatred and venom.

"I don't love you. I never did. You were nothing but a mission to me. One to find out anything I could about your pack." I heard growling coming from where the other wolves were. Rolling my eyes.

" You don't mean that Jayne! What about the Cliff? The park? or in the Forest?" Each one of those memories stinging deeply as he brought them up. "They meant nothing to me." Becoming cocky and cold as I pulled away, stumbling backwards.

He shook his head and I could see his eyes were filling with tears. I caught Aro from the corner of mines, the evil smirk that was playing on his face. He was finding joy in our pain. Embry started to walk towards me and I closed my eyes for an instant than reopened them. _ Forgive me..._

"Pain..."

He was gritting his teeth as I slowly walked towards him. Watching as he fought through the pain. It was tearing me up inside to see him in agony, but I had to release this hold we had over each other. I had to make him let me go.

"Jane this is nonsense! Stop!"

I blocked out Alec words. Knowing it was the only way to Protect him, Ness and Sirena. I had to give up my little bit of found happiness for them. Even if it meant becoming ice once more. With each step I made, I increased the pain Embry felt in his mind. Watching him drop to his knees, the closer I got to him.

As I walked passed him and he reached his hand for my leg and the ache in my chest grew worst as the chains and locks rattled once more. I kept the pain at the level it was, walking brokenly towards the Grand Doors. Two of the lower guards were there to open them for me and i just nodded. I stopped for a moment before I exited the Throne Room, closing my eyes briefly as I thought.

_Take my heart away from this place and with you were it belongs.. From this day forth, I am no longer the Angel you thought I were. Just the Poison you touched. This is.. "Goodbye" _

Walking out of the Throne Room. It would be the last time I would ever see him and the first time ever. I knew what True pain ways.


	14. Dance with the Devil

**I will like to thank everyone who has been reading and Reviewing this story. So thank you for your continued support. **

Breaking Benjamin - Dance With the Devil

Within Temptation - A Demons Fate

10 Years - Russian Roulette

Demi Lovato - Fix a Heart

Chapter 14

Dance with the Devil.

**Embry POV**

Days had passed, maybe weeks. All I knew was, it all had gone by in a blur. My heart had been broken in ways unimaginable and as for my Soul... It had been crushed and the pieces drifting off to oblivion. I kept playing back to the moments where I was lying on the floor of that room. Not only was the floor cold but the voice of The Evil Angel I had fallen for, was as well.

I watched as she walked out of that door. That was after she used that freaky gift of hers on me. But the hardest part was letting go of the words that had etched their way into the broken heart of mines.

" I don't love you. I never did."

Everything was fine when she was in Forks the weeks before, but something had changed with her. I'm sure if she was in trouble one of the Cullens would have notice or that Leech twin of hers would have mentioned it to Luca. But the way he acted, it was as if all of it was a surprise to him.

I was sitting out on the Cliff. It was the same spot Jane and I were that night. She was in my lap, and as for my arms, they were wrapped around her in a deep embrace. Usually the stench of a Vamp would have had drove me insane. But her scent, it was different than it had been all the other times. "She made her choice." I told myself as I stood up, not caring to dust off the grass and dirt that were on my legs.

Remembering everything from the moment I stepped foot into the Volturi castle for the first time. Me, just playing around with her that night as I followed Luca's scent and Jane playing my Tour Guide as she showed me the Paintings that covered the Walls of the Joint. My heart was pulling towards her that time and I didn't know why. Our lips met for a moment but that kiss was what begun this Journey my life had started. The texts back and forth, and when I saw her at Pix and Jasper's Wedding. The Special Moment we shared in the Forest. Then she came back to Forks and both of us letting down our guards.

_Had all of that been a lie?_

I thought to myself. I knew the heat in my body was rising because my anger was. My limbs began to violently shake and a growl erupted from me. "She made her choice!" I had hissed out. I would forget her like she had forgotten and used me.

I took a step back before taking off running and leaping off the cliff into the crashing waves below. I have to forget her. They were the only words I repeated as I sank lower into the water. Hoping all memories of her would cease to exist.

…...

**Jane POV**

I just stared at myself in the full length mirror. Pain was all I saw in the darkness that are my eyes. They were red like blood; pain stricken and floating in an abyss of sorrow. It has been weeks since the Cullens and the Wolves had left the Castle. Weeks since I had broken not just the heart in my chest, but his as well...

_His..._

Since that day I had refused to think or speak his name. I promised myself that I would forget in order to protect him and forget I couldn't do.

My thoughts were interrupted by a knock on my Chamber door. " You may enter." I breathed out as I pulled the long silk gloves up my arms. From the mirror and the scent that entered my room, I knew it was Alec.

Since the "accident" as I like to call it; he has been worried about me.

"I see you have decided to go back to your preferred choice of Gothic clothing, Dear Sister."

For the first time in weeks, a smile tugged upon my lips. "Black and Dark Reds have always been the colors I loved, My Dearest Twin."

I watched as he came up behind me, resting his chin on my shoulder. "But I had grown to love the change that took place. All those blues, greens, and golds… "; his head shook as he begun to laugh. "Even the Pinks!" I turned my nose up; letting out a puff of air.

"Wearing pink was only a momentary lapse of judgment on my part." Yes, I knew that was a lie. Pink... I thought it would soften my image. I thought 'He' would love to see me in something different. Show him I wasn't all Death and Evilness; Cold and Ice; Fire and Blood. That he made me feel like I was wanted. That I, Jane Volturi, actually belong somewhere than being used like I had been for centuries. The love that had grown within my once frozen heart was because of him loving me.

_I wish you would tell me what is bothering you Dear Sister. _

I turned my head slightly only to give Alec a smile and kisses his cheek. "So do I" was all I could say.

Taking an unnecessary breath, I moved from in front him and over my closet, slipping into a pair of heels. "I would love to spend more time with you Alec. But seeing as it is Twilight, I must begin my nightly duties." Giving him the warmest and sincere smile I could muster up.

Out the corner of my eyes, I watch his brow lift up into a puzzling expression and I follow his gaze back towards myself before hearing him mentally speak to me. _Why have you been covering up so much?_

I tuck a strand of fallen hair back into place before opening my door.

_Because it's to protect my Heart's deepest secrets._

I knew he was more confused by my answer. But frankly, I didn't care at the moment as I walk out my room and into the halls of the Castle. For days on end after the 'Accident' everyone asked me about the 'Mission' as I called it.

_Mission: To Gather Intelligence on the La Push Shapeshifters_

Of course Aro played along. He didn't want word getting around about his most prized possession being secretly in love with a Shapeshifter... The Enemy... I was even allowed to travel alone again. Do my duties without being followed, because Aro was holding onto the leash that was attached to the Invisible collar around me neck. Better known to me as, Protect Alec and his new family no matter what..

No one knew about the exchange of words that had taken place on the day the Cullens and the Wolves arrived here in Volterra... No one but Aro and myself... It is our Dirty Little.. No...

Our Large Dirty Secret.

Focusing my eyes, I notice that I was running. I had exited the Northern Garden Gate and took off as soon as patrols were done for me. Tonight reminded me of the night He and I were on the Cliff. I sat there looking up to the stars on that cloudless night enveloped in his strength. His brown eyes shining with wonder as the moonlight danced off my sparkling skin. I just sighed hoping that blissful memory would stop haunting me every chance it got. But running with the wind on nights like this, was the only little piece of freedom I had on days like these. How I would love to run far away from the castle. Run so far away as the invisible leash would allow me. My eyes suddenly widened, noticing where I had ran to. Resting before me was an open field with a small river. That river ran over the edge of the cliff down into lake below.

"Somehow I think my subconscious lead me here"

Slowly walking, I happen to look down at myself and sighed seeing not an inch of skin showing. "It's the only way to protect my Memories" I say as I lean up against a tree. I knew Aro would love to see the pain and agony I was going through. The Silent inward tears I was shedding.

"No" I growled out. I could feel the resolve build up in me. I wouldn't allow Aro to win. "You can break me apart like I am Paper. Shatter me like I'm glass. But you can't shatter a heart that isn't within me any longer, Father." Pushing off the tree I felt myself. I felt the will to stay strong as long as my heart was thousands of miles away with him.

Closing my eyes, I let my mind drift towards a place of peace. A place I felt safe for only a moment. I was in his arms again engulfed in his warmth and love. "They do say Home is where the Heart is." Chuckling softly at the phase I heard so many whisper to each other. "If Home is truly where the heart is.. Than my home is with Him..." I say sighing, feeling the wind blow pass me. I say a silent pray. Only hoping that the window would carry it towards the place I once hope was home...

_Protect my Heart Embry... It has always belonged to you. Forgive me for hurting you. It was to protect those I hold dear and the only true love I have known._

My eyes flutter open, my head jerking upward when I heard a sound come from behind me. I let out a hiss at the scent that I pick up.

"My my Jane. Is that a way to treat a fellow guard or should I say, " He leans close to my ear, whispering into it. "Future lover."

Easton, he was a new guard or what I like to call 'Puppet' of Aro's. He was born in London with Dirty blonde hair, tall and lean. The Masters along with the Elite Guards were responding to reports of Vampires feeding on a small town and news was spreading like Wildfire about it being Man or Beast or the new Jack the Ripper. When we arrived there and took care of eliminating the threat of exposure to our kind. We happened to stumble upon Easton feeding in the night in a alleyway near the London Eye.

Aro instructed him mid feast not to fear us. He dropped the body when Aro's hand reached out and touched his. The gleam in his eyes was as if he was a child who received a new toy on Christmas morning. In a debonair voice; He advised Easton who we were. Immediately he was promising Easton something that no one would turn down…..

_My friend Easton, You will have everything you will desire. The bonded family you seek, loyalty among your peers, riches beyond belief, a plentiful amount of fresh blood, and becoming a royal guard to our world. _

A picture being painted in front of Easton as Aro's hand waves aimlessly in the air. Then I saw it. Aro inclined his head in my direction. Playing on his lips was a familiar smirk before he turned back, whispering something in Easton's ear. I wasn't able catch all, but the last few words. I could hear the words leave Aro's lips in a divine whisper;

" She would make a splendid mate as well."

It was one gaze that I didn't have control of and I didn't like it. Something was nagging at me saying that I was the prize the Devil offered for Easton's bounded service. Since that day, Easton had become my shadow. Following me everywhere, details at the same time, he was even moved right across the hall from mine replacing Santiago and his new interest Gabrielle's chamber. I tried everything from destroying his chamber; creating disasters during his rounds; right down to pawning him off on to the other female guards to no avail. There was an odd feeling in the pit of my food ridden stomach that Aro was behind Easton pursuing me for a relationship. One sided at that. Easton was on the side of wanting one and I was on the side of wanting to literally set him ablaze.

I blinked a few times before noticing Easton as standing before me with one of those cheeky smiles playing on his lip.

I just scoffed and turned my head away. "You may be a guard but that doesn't mean I have to respect you. I am still and will always remain as Elite and you just a lowly guard."; Turning to walk away before saying.

"I will never be a lover of yours. You cannot have something that already belongs to another." I paused for a moment after the words had left my lips. Yes that was it. I felt as if I belonged somewhere else. It was beyond a reasonable doubt that I belonged to another. But I had to face the facts. I was still owned and property of Aro and now ….

I was just a prisoner living in a world of Blood while dancing with the Devil.

I begin to walk once more before hearing footsteps behind me. Rolling my eyes as I listen to the noise the owner of those steps was causing. "Gorgeous you do not mean that. With time you will come to fancy me." Just as the last word left his wretched mouth; I felt a hand grab hold of my arm. Quickly pushing me against a tree and pinning me there.

"I'll make you forget about that mangy pile of bloody fur."

He whispers as he leans close to me. My eyes widen for an instant before my expression goes back to one of cool composure. Wondering how he would know anything. "That 'Pile of Fur' you are referring to was nothing to me but a mission."; I stated in an menacing growl.

His eyes flash with amusement before he speaks. "It is not what the master has told me." My narrowed eyes followed his set jaw as it leaned in close to my ear. Easton's breath hit the skin on my neck raising the hairs before I heard his attempt of a soft whisper.

"It seems there were some feelings that developed between you both."

A shiver of displeasure runs down my back. I clenched my hands into a fist, fighting the fury building within. He was right, but dammit to hell I was going let him know.

His lips brush against my jaw, towards the corner of my own before he speaks once more. "Do not worry love." The corner of his lips turn upward in a smirk as his nose brushed my skin. "I shall make you forget about that arse."

I broke one arm free from his deadening grip. Reaching up, I wrapped my fingers tightly around his neck. In a blur, I thrust him forward midst a twist and slammed him into the same tree that I was just pressed hard against.

My lips pull back bearing my pearl white razors, snarling out; "I will never love you. "

Lifting him up once more then slam him against the tree again. "I will never become yours! " I hiss out. My eyes shift to fine slits whilst the venom gushes into my mouth, pooling on my sharp tongue. I push off my left leg, thrusting Easton through the tree. I begin to run. The surprise in his eyes catches mine as I run towards Easton with my arms thrusting forward again. They catch his shoulders, sending him crashing against another tree.

"That bloody pile of fur as you call him has a name. It is Embry! Don't you ever let me hear you speaking ill of him again!"

After threatening him once more, I released my grasp of his neck. Both hands dust off my clothes in haste, prior turning heel to leave Easton in my wake.

"You are a feisty one. The Master was correct. You'll be a befitting mate to me."

My fingers twitch as I stop mid step. Snapping my head to look over my shoulder back at him; "What did you just say?"

Easton brushed the broken pieces of bark from his bodice, whilst shaking his head to free it from wood crackles. "The night in the all when the Volturi crossed my path, Aro offered me something I could not refuse." Prostrating as he stood there now slowly walking towards me.

"I was turned from human to vampire 50 years ago. It was two days after my 19th birthday when a vampire bit into me and left me for dead in a dark alleyway not far from where you and I crossed paths."

He paused for greater effect. While I watched him shifting on his feet, my fingers flexed in and out.

A dark chuckle erupts deep from his chest and through his parted lips. "Ever since that day, I have heard stories of the Volturi. How there were a pair of twins he controlled. One boy and one girl nicknamed the '_Demon Twins from Hell_'. The boy was the nicer one. But the Girl..."; seeing as his lips cut into a smirk; "She was the evil of the two. Eyes like fire. She enjoys torturing friend or foe. Rumor has it you always have killed any male who has tried to court you."

My eyes never leaving him as he begins to walk around me in a circle, like a cat corralling his pray.

"But I was both surprised and excited when the Master offered you as my betrothed." My eyes widen and they locked with Easton's.

_Be... Betrothed? Aro...he... gave me away..._

My hands were clenched at my sides. The anger within rising to a new found depth. For the first time in weeks, I let all the pain and all the anger I had been holding loose.

"PAIN" .

Easton begins to balls his hands into fist and gritted his teeth. Now it is my time to smirk. I allow everything I've been feeling to go into the pain I was letting Easton feel. With each step I took, the pain got worse for him. It wasn't until he finally fell to his knees then on to his back, my eyes diverted from his.

"There are some things you must know Easton. Aro cannot give me to you." I say to him inching closer.

"I will never love you. "; spitting the words out like poison of a viper.

"I will never be your Mate, your wife or anything before, between or after. Because my Dear Easton…."; moving my foot against the crotch of his pants, pressing down and crushing it. "My Heart even if it's frozen."

That is when it started to happen. I became alive with the beat of my heart. Each passing moment, the _thump, thump, thump_ grew louder in my chest. All the love I have ever felt started to burn deep within me.

_My adoptive brothers and sisters._

_Alec_

_Reneseme_

_Sierna_

_Embry_

Each beat had its owner, and I knew it. With true conviction and love, I continued talking down to him.

"Will never be yours! It belongs to its true owner."; holding my head high. "Even if that love I feel is forbidden."

The feeling of sorrow comes over me like a river flowing over a rock. Yes, Out of the love I felt; one was forbidden. A taboo; but it was love none the less. The heel digging into his groin, I smirk when I hear him growl. "Never will you mention any of this to anyone and keep him out of your filthy mouth."

I lift my foot before stomping down hard against his crotch once more, grinding it. Easton rolls and groans in pain before I pull back and begin to walk away. Lifting my hand to my heart, I pushed the sorrow away for the moment. Yes. I thought I could feel it. It was beating softly against my chest. Was it really alive?

Before I would wonder any longer, standing before me was none other than the Devil himself. "Master Aro, I'm surprised to see you away from the castle this evening." ; I say my eyes never leaving his even in a small bow. "Was there anything you needed?" I could see the glimmer of mischief appear on his face.

"Yes Dear one. There is something." He takes slow steps towards me. "I get the feeling you have been.." He stops for a moment before walking once more. "Avoiding me and I've been thinking.. Why would my most loyal guard and pet be avoiding her master? Unless."; He inches closer mid-thought. Aro's pale fingers reached out and stroked them against my cheek.

Stiffening my body whilst the upper lip curls back in disgust at his touch. After weeks of trying to keep him from looking through my memories; I failed to protect them. Just then, he begins to growl and I see the flicker of memories he's staring at. It was the encounter I just had with Easton and telling him how he would NEVER be my mate.

Aro's eyes moved from mines towards my chest in utter repulsion. I knew he could hear the once dormant structure thumping as if it belonged there and for the moment I was slightly pleased that it was. "We will have to do something about that noise my dear." Watching his fingers move from my cheek towards a strand of hair, lying against my face.

"Maybe you should have thought about the consequence of your experiments, Father."; feeling my lips tug upwards; "Before you decided to use me as a test subject. "

I step aside and away from him, observing the flash of anger in his eyes. I've seen that anger before. It always occurred when he could never get what he wanted. I breathed in the cool crisp air of the night. My feet lifting to walk away.

"This isn't over Jane!"

Smirking inwardly at the anger in Aro's voice. "Of course father. This isn't over. " Making myself march forward without looking back. " Because when it is, I will be the victor in your little game."

...

**Aro Pov**

My mind was going a thousand miles a minute as I listened to Jane.

"Of course father. This isn't over." Hearing not even a rustle of grass as she walked away. "Because when it is, I will be the victory in your little game." Feeling her presence disappear behind me.

I could hear the passion in her words. I knew in my mind that Jane wasn't who she once was. Formerly known as my most loyal and trusted Guard. A daughter of sorts. I had molded her and filled her mind with knowledge of the world. And of course how to to live and obey me. Like a little Pet.

But now, _My throat burning with undying thirst as I growl _That pet wasn't obeying her master. Like another pawn on the chessboard, stolen by the other player. She was too valuable to destroy. So maybe... just maybe... there was another way to twist her already wretched fate..

I decided to straighten myself out before returning to the Castle.

Just then, I watched as a shadowy figure emerge from the darkness before me. "Jane, you should know Master Aro, doesn't plan on giving up without a fight." My eyes never leaving Easton as he strolls over to me. " I could always... Make her do what we want." My lips curl up in amusement. Yes, Easton has the gift of manipulation. Getting anyone to do what he wanted. But in this case, I will use him to get Jane to obey me once more.

"Not yet Easton." Turning around. "The next phase of this game is about to begin." I say " First." Slowly walking away. My eyes glistening with mischievously.

" Renesmee and I have a long awaited conversation."

_Yes my Dear Jane. This game isn't over. Because when the curtains fall, I shall be the Victor and that Mutt of yours will be dead and you by my side once more." _


	15. Dark Secrets finding the Light

Leona Lewis - Broken  
Avril Lavigne - Alice  
Kanon Wakeshima - Still Doll

**Chapter 15**

**Dark Secrets finding the Light**

* * *

The whole encounter with Aro had me feeling like I just drunken the most pure blood and I was slightly high. My whole body was tingling with excitement and euphoria. But behind the calmness, there hiding in the darkness of contentment was dread building up.

It was after all Aro's venom that saved Alec and I from death, The same venom that gave us brothers and Sisters, a mother and father who seem to care for us and the gift to be reborn into Creatures of the Night; but by the venom saving us. We; Alec and I became like Puppets and Aro was our Puppet Master. Pulling our strings, making us dance and do his bidding.

I don't really remember when Alec and I were humans. In fact, we have no memory of that. There is only the memory of waking up to brightness. Sulpicia holding both Alec and my hands. Aro, Marcus and Caius giving us only few details of our past and what we had turned into it. But then, there was the undying thirst building deep within my throat. Spreading like fire and the sweet taste of blood on our first hunt.

Shaking those thoughts from my mind, I notice that It happened to go dark around me. I couldn't hear any noise and when I tried to speak. I lifted my hands up towards my throat to clutch it.

_Jane... We should talk. _

Sighing out, a frown appearing on my face and I let my hands fall back to my side.

_If you wished to talk to me Alec, All you had to do was ask. Not Mist me. It isn't fair when you do it without my knowing. I'm not in the mood for one of your games tonight Dear Brother._

I say mentally to my twin before feeling a hand on my shoulders.

_I caught some of your conversation with Aro, sister dear. I think it's time for you to tell me the truth of what's going on. _

My body reacted to the words Alec mentally said. Stiffening as I wonder how much he actually heard. But it was time to tell him. If I didn't, how would he be able to protect his Fiancé and their child.

_Fine Alec, Sighing_ inwardly. _First you need to retract your mist. _

That is when I started to see the environment around me and heard Alec chuckling behind me. I licked my lips, clearing my throat before speaking.

"But not here. We should speak somewhere away from the Castle." Turning my head to look at him. "Will Renesmee be fine for a few hours?" Watching as he gives me a small nod.

"She was getting Sirena ready for bed when I left. I'm sure she is getting rest herself."

With that, I grabbed my brother's hand and begin to run to a place that was ours. A place for centuries we would go to be alone and talk. A place that held all our secrets.

2 Hours by car 30 minutes with us running, was a small beach with a cave. Alec and I would travel there when we had any free time. We would talk and gossip about the people or creatures we have used as our toys or tortured with our gifts. Recently it had become a place we could go to talk about the Cullen's, Our Family and Alec's new Family. But tonight it would become the place I will confide in Alec about all the things I haven't told him.

I just hope he would forgive me when I finished revealing the secrets I have been keeping...

…

**Aro Pov.**

The shoes on my feet tapped against the marble floors of the hall. As my mind was going over the plan I had concocted on my way back to the Castle.

_Renesmee Cullen. _I thought.

She had performed her service to me and failed at doing so. Now she was a disposable pawn on my intricate chessboard. She had bore a child with Alec and now he was an unreliable piece to be thrown away. But after this night, Renesmee wouldn't be around long enough to tarnish and demolish my most precious piece...

_Jane..._

I stood in front of the large Cherry Oak doors that lead into Alec's Chamber. Knowing he wasn't there. Mostly likely patrolling the Eastern Tuscan Countryside like he was suppose to do tonight. So I knew Renesmee would be alone with that abomination of a child. I quickly adorn a warm and welcoming smile before knocking on the door, listening to the shuffle of sheets and the patter of feet, before the door swung open.

"Mr. Aro?"

Renesmee was standing at the door in Pajamas, rubbing her red eyes. One could guess she had been resting but I didn't care. I had a plan in mind and tonight I wouldn't fail to execute it.

"Excuse me my dear. I didn't know you were resting." Giving her a small smile. "I was only wondering if you had a moment to chat." She looks up with her eyes slightly widening. Focusing on my face. "I don't mind Mr. Aro." Her lips parting into a sweet smile before she steps away from the door, letting me enter.

I pick up many smells in the room but ignore them as I heard the door click close, turning to observe as she takes a seat on the bed. "You wanted to speak to me? I hope I haven't been keeping Jane and Alec away from their Duties too much." She covers her mouth to giggle. I only chuckle half heartedly before speaking. "No my dear. It isn't because of that. If I may say so." My lips curling into a malicious smirk. "You have been a breath of fresh air." She begins to beam before I could finish my sentence. "Unneeded air if you ask me"

Just then her head tilts to the side in confusion. Yes. This game was about to turn in my favor.

"I don't understand Mr. Aro. Did I do something wrong?" I give my head a little shake of amusement before staring her in the eyes. "You have only ruined two of my best guards my dear." I say to her before walking over to the other side of the room. "H...How did I ruin them? I... I don't understand." Peeking out the corner of my eyes to see hers staring at me. The slight watering of them.

Humans were so fragile.

"Would you like to know why I took you from her home last fall, Renesmee?" She opens her mouth to say something, then stops short of "N...o." and I snort softly before turning to stare out the window. "You are the child of two extraordinary Vampires. Of course I tried to bargain with your mother and father many times to join us. But each time they "I cough a little." Politely declined the offer. I thought just maybe I could use you." My lips curling upwards more

"U...Use... Me? I... I don't understand." I could hear her voice cracking each time she tried to speak but I just continued. "I thought maybe I could create a child with you. Just maybe I could produce a more powerful being." Lifting a hand to trail a few fingers over the wood paneling of the window. "You see my dear." Turning so I was facing her now. "You were brought here to create an heir you can say. One who would inherit my abilities, along with those both your parents' house. If only the impregnation would have went correctly. Than I would have a child of my own with the attributes to fit perfectly with the little family I have build for myself. " Her eyes had widened with shock, her mouth dropping open slightly and tears spilling over in her eyes.

I smirked as I took a few steps towards her. She begins to back away from me and I stop. "B... But... Sirena... She couldn't... no!" Renesmee's head tilt down. Hiding her eyes from me. But she is crying. I could smell the salt from her tears. I knew what she was trying to say. It was written all over her shaking form. "Oh but you have nothing to a worry. I didn't even have to touch you." Clasping my hands together. "Human doctors are so inventive these days. Medicine has become far more advanced than it was centuries ago. All there was to do my dear was insert a tube here. A little of my seed there."

"No." She whispered as her hands lifted to cover her tear stained cheeks. "My baby can't be yours.. She can't be."

By then I couldn't help but snort at her words before straightening myself. "Do not mock me." Feeling anger rise in the pit of my being. "Alec made sure the child was his and not mines." She quickly raises her head to stare at me. _ Is that hope I see within those eyes? _No. There was no time for hope. My plan was foolproof and I was going to make sure it went off without any difficulties. "Do not misunderstand me, my sweet naive child. Alec knew all along what I was after the moment we decided to take you from your home." Walking around the bed towards the door. "He even agreed to watch you personally until the very end."

I stop for a brief moment when Jane appeared in my train of thought. "Needless to say, Jane was also partaking in my plans. She only got close to you to go after your little furry friends. How I love the way she made the one mongrel fall in love with her." My chest was vibrating as I laugh, from the memory of the mutt lying on the floor as Jane pained him and walked away as he called out for her. "Alec and Jane are very good... How should I put this...?" Tapping my feet against the floor. My arms crossing as I lifted a hand to tap a finger against my chin. "Actors when it comes to making their 'Prey' believe every word that comes out their mouths."

And with that, I opened the door, leaving it open as I walked out In the darkness of the halls. No mere human would be able to see the devious smirk that played on my lips.

_Hook. _I took a step forward. _Line _I listened as each step I took echoed into the night. _Sinker. _

I was the Devil and I would win this game.

**Renesmee Pov **

I wasn't even looking at Aro as he walked around the bed. My head was tilted down and my arms wrapped tightly around me as I tried to process everything I was hearing.

"Needless to say, Jane was also partaking in my plans. She only got close to you to go after your little furry friends. How I love the way she made the one mongrel fall in love with her." My body froze upon hearing Jane's name. Memories flooded my mind of that day, So many weeks ago when Mama and Papa, along with the rest of the family came to visit me. I was so happy to see them. I was to some extent confused to see a few of the wolves there. But puzzled more or less when I started to become bombarded with questions about Jane again.

I watched as Embry walked up to Jane, sliding his hand into hers. Than became baffled at the exchange of words between the two. Followed by him saying she was his Imprint... But how? Jane was after all a Vampire and Embry a Wolf.

"Alec and Jane are very good... How should I put this...?" I was knocked out my thoughts and back into reality when I heard the tapping of Aro's foot. "Actors when it comes to making their 'Prey' believe every word that comes out their mouths." I caught the sound of the door opening, followed by the tapping on the floors as Aro exited the room.

So many thoughts were running rampant in my head. Had everything Alec and I experienced been all a lie? Every kiss? Every sweet word? How protective he was of me? Giving me a beautiful daughter? Staying by my side no matter what? The extravagant places he has showed me. Even our song? Was it all just a lie? A ruse to deceive me? And Jane. I had grown to consider her a sister while I have been in Italy. She was always there when I needed someone to talk too. She always protected me. I've always been the only child since Mama was turned after I was born. So I never really had a sister, than Jane comes along and she became more of a Sister than I could imagine.

_So were Alec and Jane just playing pretend with me?_

I shook my clouded mind and jumped off the bed. I had to get away. I ran over to the closet and grabbed a bag, filling it with clothes for both Sirena and myself. Moving over to a shelf and toss a few toys into the bag. I ran out of the closet, tossing the bag on the bed and proceeded to dress myself in a pair of Jeans, a tee shirt Aunt Alice got me and some flats. I looked around before walking over to a box sitting on the dresser and took out both Sirena's and I passports along with some money and the credit card Papa gave me. Yes, tonight I would run away from this place. Run back to Forks where my family was.

I bite down on my lip as I picked up my cell and dialed a local Taxi service that I had used before when I wanted to go shopping and asked for a Car to take me to the nearest airport. I listened as the woman over the phone spoke. Letting me know an Airport Taxi would be waiting for me on the edge of the town. I gave her my thanks before snapping my phone shut and slid it into my pocket.

" I just need to get away" I kept repeating to myself as I picked up the bag on the bed, Sliding it over my shoulder before walking into the connecting room where Sirena is resting and pick up her little coat from a hook on the wall. Gently walking over to the bed and carefully put it on her. Sighing softly as she stirs in her sleep.

"Daddy's little Angel."

I say as tears begin to stream down my face. I remembered every time Alec had whispered the same words to our Daughter. I gently pick her up and held her in my arm as I reach over taking her everyday baby bag, tossing it on the arm where the other bag is. I take one last look at the room. Remembering every happy moment I spent in there before peeking into the hall. Grateful none of the guards are there before slipping into the darkness.

So many emotions were running through me. Sadness, Anger, Confusion, Shock and Undying Pain.

"Is this how Mama felt when Papa left to protect her?" I say, breaking past the Castle gate and step into the silent town. "But I'm not running away to protect the one I love." No... I wasn't running to protect Alec. I was running away from things I had heard. Running away from the dark secrets of this place. The lies it brew and the shattered heart that has broken me. But all I had was Sirena. My child. But who is her Father? I had to know.

There it was, a white Taxi waiting for us. Once the driver saw me coming towards the car, he got out and greeted me. I only gave him a small smile before he took the bags, placing them into the trunk. I slide into the back seat of the car. Holding Sirena protectively in my arm, cradling her close.

The events of tonight started to dance their way through my mind and I start to remember the Words Aro spoke to me. "Alec made sure the child was his and not mines." I whisper out softly.

"Excuse me, did you say something?" I look up and shake my head at the driver. Now noticing that the car was moving.

I look down at Sirena's angelic face, feeling fresh tears spilling from my eyes. _Who is the real father of my child? _I think. But no matter how much Alec has wronged me. I only hope the child he has called his Angel for months was indeed his...

**Jane Pov.**

While darting across the Tuscan Countryside with Alec next to me. I started to think over what I would say to Alec. How I would tell him everything.

_How about you just start with the truth? _

Sighing as I turn my head to give Alec a sad look. "The truth isn't as easy to explain as one would think, brother dear." He didn't respond, only stop and stare at the sight before us. We had finally arrived at the beach. You could hear the waves crashing nearby. "This has always been a relaxing place to come. Huh Alec?" Turning my head to give him a small smile.

He just nodded, then begin to walk towards the beach while I hung back, removing my cloak. I laid it on a tree branch then slowly removed the long silk gloves, followed by my shoes. I placed them on my discarded cloak. _It's now or never. _I thought to myself, slowly walking into the beach. My toes were digging into the sand and it felt like a completely different experience since my body had slowly beginning to change.

"Before I tell you anything Alec." I began while taking a breath. "You need to understand that everything I have done was to protect what is precious to me." Once again he just nodded his head. I breathe out, tilting my head up to look at the sky.

"A few days after the whole 'Crashing of the Renesmee and Jacob's' Wedding, Aro approached me with the chance to advance my abilities." Looking over in Alec direction every so often to see what his reaction would be. But all I saw was him staring out at the ocean before us. "Of course I agreed with the proposal because it was father after all. He had never led us astray before than." I begin to remember back to that day I first walked into the Room and met with the doctor. I knew Alec would be able to see everything I was remembering. But I couldn't keep the words from leaving my mouth as I spoke.

"When I first walked into the makeshift Examining Room that Aro had set up for the Doctor. I was giving a Serum to take every week. It was one of a kind and was a combination of DNA from Humans or creatures the Volturi had come across over the centuries. Plus different chemicals, the drug was to fuse with my Vampiric DNA and of course maybe have a few side effects." I had walked over to the waters edge as the waves washed along the beach. Mentally reliving every moment. "I agreed to partake in this the experiment. Aro made it all sound very convincing. It was after all my choice or not to do it. But with a chance for my gift to evolve... I said yes. At first, I didn't notice any changes and the Doctor just guess that the Serum didn't work. But then he..." Images of when Embry first appeared in the castle started to flash before my eyes. "Appeared and I didn't know that from the moment he and I crossed paths." Letting my arms fall loosely down to my sides. "That it would change the course my life was already headed. I don't know why, but his closeness was comforting. " I begin to remember how he had stepped into the castle. Acting as if he owned the place and begin to laugh. Just then, I remember how he kissed my lips butterfly softly and my hand lifted to run a finger over my lips. Till this day I still remember how his lips felt for the first time.

"Than it happen. " Moving my hand from my lips to rest it over my heart. "I had just showed him to the guest house after the little altercation in the Castle. I gave him my number just in case he got any ideas to venture about the castle alone than I left him to tend to himself. I had just made it across the garden when I felt a throbbing pain in my chest. I couldn't understand what was happening. It stopped and I just mistook it for me needing to hunt. So I ventured off the Castle ground and out the city into the Countryside." I slowly begin to walk. Clenching the fabric of my chest where my heart lay. "The pain came back but worse this time. Than I felt it "

I press my hand closer to my chest. " Small little thumps where my heart rested. Than it stopped. I was so confused. I finished off my hunt that night and returned to the castle. I was on my way to check on the guest but ran into you; Renesmee and Benjamin who proceeded to tell me our guest had been thrown out. I didn't know why... But I felt sort of sad." I took a deep breath and allowed the memories to continue while my lips pressed together and I fell silent.

So many memories began to flood my mind. Bringing back both memories of happier times and a few of times I wish I could forget. Texts back and forth between Embry and myself. When Renesmee and I went hunting together and how much I honestly enjoyed it. But a few of the memories. The ones I would forever cherish were when we were in Forks once more for another Cullen Wedding Production. This time Alice and Jasper's. How after Zafrina and Demetri escorted Maria to the Dungeons and I was left alone to do as I please.

I smiled softly as I looked out at the ocean. Remembering how Embry appeared out the shadows of the Forest and pulled me in with him. For one blissful moment. My first time beginning able to experience anything so sensual. He was the one I got the share it with.

"Oh for the love of everything close to holy Jane. I don't want to see that!"

I jerked forward when I heard Alec's voice from behind me. Laughing for the first time in weeks when he came to stand beside me with a look of both embarrassment and slightly disgust. "Well Brother you wanted to know all. So that tad bit is part of 'All'." I said still laughing.

He just scoffed and pulled me down to sit with him on sand. "Just skip the Tree Bumping part"

I shook my head smiling than nodded, moving my thoughts on how my feelings started to change towards Embry as time passed. How confused I was becoming. My memories slowly faded from how I started to feel when we traveled to Forks so Ness could visit her family and my encounter with the wolves.

"Embry and I met up a few times while we were in Forks." Showing Alec a few memories of Embry's and me meeting at the park, than on the Cliff. "We both were fearful of what repercussions would occur if we were to venture into the unknown with our growing relationship. But somehow, on that cliff that night I saw myself being with him. He saw himself being with me as well. Alec he even admitted to loving me!" My voice had grown louder. "And I..." My eyes reflecting the happiness I felt in how anyone would be able to hear the conviction behind my words that night. "I even admitted to him that I was in fact in love with him." Remembering how I felt in that moment. My heart decided to manifest those feelings out loud.

The look on Alec's face was completely priceless as he turned to me. Eyes wider than I've ever seen them. Staring down at my chest as he too could hear my heart reacting towards the memory of my 'Hearts First Confession'. "It's... Your heart... It's... really beating?" I nodded to him. Moving a hand to his and take it so he could feel the once lifeless being in me, fully alive. "But how? I do not understand." I sighed letting go of my brother's hand. "I don't fully understand it myself. All i know is that Serum did something to me and this is the result. A heart that beats when it feels the need to and tears that have fallen from my eyes." I turn my head just slightly to see that he's still in shock. So I continue with showing him my hidden memories.

I showed Alec the following Day when I met up with Embry again at the park and our conversation that night.

_**:::Flash Back.::: **_

_I saw Embry and find myself smiling a little as he walked towards me. His soft warm hands brushing softly against my cheek. I place my cold hands over his sighing as I turn my face, inhaling his once potent scent, whispering._

_"I had to say goodbye before I left."_

_Looking up as we walk over to the swing, seeing him sit down and pat his lap. I walk over sitting down as he begins to move the swing back and forth. "I need to tell you something Jane." I turn around becoming a little worried. "Has Ness told you about the wolves and imprinting?" My brows furrow_

_"No. But my father has told us about the jest of it from what he has seen from Nessie and Edwards minds." Becoming a bit puzzled. "Why do you ask?"_

_He starts blushing a little and I can feel his skin became even hotter than what it was. "Our tribe legend says that when a member of the pack, finds the one person who is completely perfect to them." Becoming even more confused as I listen to him. "Something like a soul mate. The one perfect person for them. They imprint the instant their eyes are lay on them. I have seen it happen to the others before in pack mind and… and I think it has happened to me."_

_I place one of my feet on the ground, stopping the swing from moving. "So you... imprinted on someone?" I felt my hands ball up into fist but instead of anger I feel pain. I go to get up and his arm wrap around my waist._

_"Jane it's not what you think." Hearing him sigh. "It's hard to explain. But everything I have seen in pack mind it makes perfect sense when it comes to you." I move his arms from around me and get up staring at him. "Are you trying to tell me you imprinted on me?" My eyes growing wide as I start to laugh._

_"You cannot be serious. I have no soul." Grabbing his hand and placing it onto my skin._

_"Do you feel that? My skin is hard and cold. Not human like. Do you hear my heart beating?" a bit thankful that it wasn't beating at the moment. "I am nothing but cold stone. I am not human. I do not breathe air into my lungs. Nor does blood run through me. I am not a human so you imprinting or whatever your pack of mutts call it. It is not possible."_

_Sighing when I hear myself, knowing it all is true. "This was a mistake from the beginning." _

_Turning and walk to my car hearing him push up off the swing. "The only mistake Jane is you thinking you can't have a life away from those leeches you obey. When are you going to realize you can live a life like the Cullen's, you can come here and be with me?"_

_I stop as my hand reaches for the door handle, closing my eyes tight whispering coldly._

_"Because our kind does not mate. Vampires and Wolves, it is not in our nature to mate together. Never has, never will be. Goodbye Embry."_

_I open the door, getting in and start the car and pull off. I look into the side view mirror seeing Embry phase and take off into the nearby trees. My hands tighten around the steering wheel as I drive past the turnoff for the mansion. My mind drifts silently pushing away everything that was said to me. Knowing Embry couldn't have imprinted on me._

_**::Flashback Ends::**_

Embry's last words to me before I felt forks flashed before my mind's eye and I sighed inwardly as they echoed throughout my mind.

_The only mistake Jane is you thinking you can't have a life away from those leeches you obey. When are you going to realize you can live a life like the Cullen's, you can come here and be with me?_

"But I just walked away from him. I was confused more than ever."

Two creatures born into life with two different destinies and somehow destiny decided to be cruel and bind me to him

"But after we arrived back to Italy... That is when the nightmare began."

I started to show Alec that while he was away with Renesmee and Sirena at Edward and Bella's wedding and right after I had returned from Russia with Zafrina and Demetri, how Aro found out about Embry and me. How angry he was to see his most loyal guard fraternizing with the enemy. The disgust written on Caius face and the pity in Marcus's smile. "At least I now know why you were house written." Alec says with a half hearted chuckle. "I think Aro was afraid I may run away to be with Embry."

Just then, I felt Alec's hand on my shoulder and he was staring at me with sorrow filled eyes. Afraid to ask the question that was running around his head. So I just answered for him. "Because you once told me dear brother... Something I now know the true meaning of." A small sad smile appearing on his face. "And what would that be Sister?"

_If someday you find someone you love you will do anything to be with them or protect them."_

Remembering the day Alec whispered those words to be. That was the day he told me he loved Renesmee and that he was going to ask her to marry him. "I could not be with Embry. All I could do is protecting that in which is precious to me."

The day the Cullen's and those wolves showed up. That was the day I lost my heart. Lost all feelings I had gained with falling in love and Embry loving me in return. The conversation with Aro started to show then and I knew Alec would somehow blame himself for my unhappiness when he viewed the whole exchange. When the words

_That mutt has come here for you my Dear. If you value the lives of Renesmee, Alec and that child they bore, than you will do anything to get that filthy mongrel to forget you forever._

That is when Alec begin to growl out loudly and his mist began to appear. "Alec! Calm yourself!" I gripped his shoulders, giving him a shake. "So everything that happened in the Throne Room... Everything that Mu..." Hearing as he clears his throat. "Excuse me dear sister I mean Embry..." I only give him a small smile before he continues. " So everything Embry said that day... Was it all true?"

I rose from my spot on the sand. Wrapping my arms around myself. Nodding my head. "Yes, from everything I have shown you tonight Alec, you should know by now that everything Embry said that very day was the truth." He said nothing but opened his mouth to speak once more. "What about the Imprinting thing?" I shook my head before sighing out. "I only know a few things about the whole Imprinting. I'm not sure If Embry truly did imprint on me. But when he's near, it feels like home. Like every part of me is on fire or alive. But when we are miles apart, like we are now. I feel lost or incomplete. I feel hallow. And right now, I feel this part of me being drawn to a place unknown."

Frowning as I recall the pain in Embry's eyes as I told him I never loved him. That he meant nothing to me. How he was lying sprawled out on the floor as Aro sat back in amusement at the very pain I had caused so many with my gift. I was now causing to the man I had fallen in love with. The last words I had thought and whispered as I walked out on the small piece of bliss I had the privilege of feeling.

_Take my heart away from this place and with you where it belongs.. From this day forth, I am no longer the Angel you thought I were. Just the Poison you touched. This is.. "Goodbye"_

As the last thought crossed my mind. I felt arms wrap around me and turned my head just slightly to see Alec stare back at me. "You truly are in love with him... Are you Jane?"

I turned my head forward to see the sky before us change from a dark nothingness into a dark beautiful blue, followed by shades of pink and orange as the run began to rise.

" I could take into account the many times I read Romeo and Juliet and how I just thought they were two humans who were incapable of standing up to their families and fleeing into the night to be with one another." Taking in a breath as I continue to stare at the rising sun. "How they choose the easy way out by dying. But now I know how both Romeo and Juliet felt when they loved someone they couldn't be with." Both Alec and I skin begin to dance as the sun touched us. Shinning like rare jewels.

"You still have a chance to be with him, my sister."

I only shook my head and pulled away. "We should head back to the Castle before Renesmee and Sirena awaken." Alec nodded his head and we begin to walk over to where our things were. I only picked mines up in my head before heading Alec's voice in my head. _Race you back like old times Sister. _

My lips turned up into a smile and before he knew it I had taken off running.

I enjoyed times like this. Running with the wind in my hair, Alec next to me as we race. It felt like old times. But I still couldn't wash away the dread I kept feeling in the pit of my stomach.

We had finally made it back to the Castle and instantly we caught the scents of Both Renesmee and Sirena and they were strong. I turned to look at Alec before he dashed ahead of me into the castle

"I don't smell any blood." My face showing how confused I was. _They're not here Jane. Oh God! Something has happened! _

I swiftly glided through the Castle up to Alec's Chamber seeing him standing in the middle of the room. A few things were out of place. Nessie and Sirena were nowhere to be found. "Is there anything missing Alec? " I ask him as I begin to survey the room. "Some of Sirena things. Renesmee has clothing missing." I walk him moving over to a box, opening it and instantly it falls from his hand. "Their... Their passports are gone as well."

Just then a dark figure creped from the shadows. A smirk drawn on his features. A look of glee in his eyes. "If you are looking for them. There isn't need to worry." Aro was standing at the door. His eyes gleaming blood red as he chuckled. "The dark secrets of our family, especially you both were hiding happen to find the light tonight. Needless to say, your precious little ingénue didn't agree with the things I had to tell her. So she fled into the night."

Alec quickly moved forward and I knew he was about to attack Aro. I quickly stepped between the two, placing myself in front of Alec and grabbed his hand. I didn't need nor did I want Alec dying because he attacked the Vampire King. Just than, Aro turned around and begin to walk back towards the way he came. Not even turning around to speak his final words.

"Oh and Jane"

He stopped for a moment to turn his head. Flashing me a malicious smirk.

"Checkmate Dear One."

Now I was growling at my father's words, watching him walk away. Alec and I were still pawns in this game of his. But I was determined to not end up like Romeo and Juliet.

No.

Alec and I would find out where Renesmee and Sirena had gone. Although I had a good idea where they would be heading. I would help him win her back. Explain everything to her. Than we would fight for the freedom and love Alec deserved and I somehow happened to gain.

"No father... You will not win as easily as you think you have."

I had a few aces up my sleeve. Whether I make it out this dead or alive. Alec will be with his new family and Dead or Live...

I would have a taste of the life Embry so hope I could achieve by seeking freedom and breaking the invisible collar Aro had placed around my neck.


	16. Farewells & White Flags

Dido - White Flag

Daughtry - Open up your eyes.

Skillet - Comatose

**Chapter 16**

**Farewells & White Flags**

* * *

It had been had been two weeks since Renesmee left the Castle with Sirena. Alec and I had searched high and low for them to no avail. I could slowly see him turning from my brother who smiled and laughed to a man whose frozen heart seem to break slowly and silently within his chest.

As of lately, Alec had been going about his daily duties in the castle as if they were the last thing on his mind. When I would go in search of my brother, I would always find him in his chamber holding something that belonged to Nessie or their daughter. If immortals could cry, my brother's eyes would be red with tears of sorrow.

On the night we found that Renesmee was missing, we had encounter Aro when he stepped from the shadows, revealing to us that he had indeed informed Nessie of everything that has transpired. I could still remember the rage that flash before Alec's eyes when the words left Aro's lips and the amusement on our father's face when Alec came rushing towards him. If I hadn't stepped between them, I fear what the consequences would have been for Alec attacking Aro.

I still to this day, I can hear the faint whispers of Aro last words to me as he walked away from both Alec and myself that night.

"_Oh and Jane" _

_He stopped for a moment to turn his head. Flashing me a malicious smirk. _

"_Checkmate Dear One." _

Shaking the thoughts from my mind; I listened as the heels of my shoes clicked on the Marble Floors that lined the halls of the Castle. This was it. I'd spent the last few days tracking down Nessie on my own. But when I finally had located her, anyone in their right mind should have known she would go back home.

Stopping before the familiar Cherry Wood Double Doors. I took a deep breath before pushing them open and stepping into my brothers room. The sight of him sitting before one of the arched windows holding a picture of Renesmee, Sirena, and himself in one of the gardens brought a frown to my face. Fastening the door behind me and locking it, I closed in on Alec who looked up and smiled sadly at me.

Taking in a lungful of air; something that recently my body has demanded I do. I prepared myself for what I was about to do.

"You must get up and pack your things Alec."

I said as the words rushed out of my mouth and Alec gave me a puzzling look.

"For what?"; He asked me and I couldn't help the smile that formed on my lips.

"You are going to be with your one true love my dear brother."

I said as I sat a bag on his desk and moved to the closet, throwing open the doors and pick up one of Alec's traveling suitcases and began tossing clothes into it.

"But I did not understand Jane..."; his brows furrowed in confusion. "How will..."

His words slowly stopped when I showed him images of me finding Nessie. Followed by some money I took out of one of the several secret bank accounts I had and his passport. Alec stared at me with wide eyed and I could see the light shine within them.

As I finished packing his bag and zipped it up; I rushed over to him and handing it along with the smaller bag I'd brought with me that contained the money and passport.

"We need to hurry Alec. All the Masters, wives, and guards are in the throne room for dinner. This is your only chance to leave. " I told him.

Alec took hold of the bags and followed me as I opened the door to his Chamber, stepping into the hall. As we made our way down the back staircase, I was glad that none of the guards were around when Alec and I moved through the garden and traveled to the airfield out back.

Before coming to his room, I had prepared one of the smaller Jets that could take him to the UK. I knew Aro could track the plane when he found out it was missing, so I had another one on standby for him in the London.

As we both approached the plane, I came to a standstill and watched him continue before he turned to look at me.

"Janey come on! We have to leave now!"; he said as he took a step towards me and extended his hand to take mine.

I couldn't help but smile when he called me Janey and I could feel my face dampening. Lifting a hand to brush my fingers over my cheeks, I knew I had to be crying when they came back wet.

"I'm not going with you Alec."; I said as I saw him stop before me.

His frown mirrored mine. "What do you mean you're not going?"; he asked quietly.

I stared into the fresh red rose blossoming colored eyes of his that seemed to bore into the depth of mine. For centuries we had never been apart; laughing, playing, tormenting, and sharing every secret together. But with this, I had to let him go on his own. He needed to try and salvage the one thing he loved just as much as me, his relationship with Nessie. Alec would probably only have one chance to explain everything to her and in hopes Nessie hear him out.

"Alec I have to stay behind. If we both go running off to the Cullens; Aro will think they have done something to manipulate us into coming and find just cause to kill them."; shaking my head slowly at the thought. At one point in time, I wouldn't have cared if the Cullens lived or died. However, so much has changed over the course of a few months with the relationships that had formed between Alec and Nessie as well as me and...

"You must go and reason with the Cullens. Start with Carlisle and Edward and tell them everything that had transpired before meeting Renesmee then make them.."; shaking my head and changing the tactic a bit. "No show Edward that you did indeed fall for his daughter and everything you have done was to protect her and Sirena."

I replayed what had transpired in the throne room with Aro the day Alec didn't want to go through with the plans. The day Aro threatened me what he would do to Nessie if the plans fell through.

"Then you must get Nessie to see that you love her. Remind her any way possible." I pleaded with him.

"As for me." I said smiling sadly. "I will stay here and ensure no harm comes to you or the Cullens. Just make sure they do not come over here looking for a fight. Them or..."; swallowing hard at the thought of seeing him again. "..them or the wolves and especially not Embry."

Alec's eyes glassed over with unshakable tears when he reached forward and pulled me into a tight embrace. As his arms enveloped around me, I inhaled deeply taking in his scent. I wasn't sure when I would see him next and afraid to lose another thing that was so closed to me. Once our arms were wrapped around each other, I whispered to him and my heart began to beat once more.

"Do me a favor." I said. My voice coming out choked and ridden with despair; "Please tell Embry that I will always be his Jayne and that he was right." I pulled away from Alec's embrace to look him in the eyes. "That all I ever wanted to do is to go there and be with him since the moment I knew I loved him." I stepped away from Alec."Now go, I'm staying back to protect the Cullens, Sirena, Nessie, Embry, and you. For if I leave, I fear everything that we have worked for, believe in, and love will be lost."

Alec nodded his head, understanding fully the words that left my lips were true.

Reluctantly, Alec turned away from me and climb the stairs to the plane, the door closed and I moved back watching as he appeared in the cockpit window.

Even though I didn't know when I would see my brother again, but I knew I had done the right thing. It wasn't only for me, but also for Renesmee and for my little God Daughter. Once the plane took flight, a ghost of a smile found its way to my lips. The war between the man I called my father for all these years and I had begun; saving Alec from the dangerous battle ahead in the future.

I knew once Aro found out that Alec had left that there would be no way he was going to let me out of his sight. So I stood in the now empty airfield and watched him disappear into the clouds. Silently I wished my dear brother luck on his journeys. He will need all of the luck he can get, for when he lands I'm sure he will be met with both the Cullens and the pack. The only thing is who knows what type of demeanor they will have. Will they listen or will they rip him apart at first sight?

But when it came to love one just simply had to jump and hope they survived the fall.

And for the first time in my existence. My eyes have finally opened and I could see the world for what it was..

Beautiful but with the Devil dancing in the Shadows of Sorrow...

…**...**

**Renesmee****POV**

It had been several weeks since I'd arrive back home from Italy. I was shaken, broken and I felt cold inside my heart as Aro words kept playing over and over in my head. I wasn't sure if I should believe him. I was torn in so many directions.

Half of me was stating "He's the leader of the Volturi he knows all there goes on. Plus Mama and Papa tried to warn me but I wouldn't listen." While the other half wanted to believe that Alec did love me. "Maybe, Just maybe Mr. Aro was only telling me half the truth."

Regardless what my heart and soul struggled against, Sirena was the one who would be compromised in the end and I had to get her out of there. It didn't matter if I was torn to shreds by the lies of the Volturi men, but a baby didn't deserve it.

I couldn't hide my pain from the family when I stepped off the plane with Sirena and they knew something was terribly wrong. Rose immediately took Sirena from my arms and my dad threw his arm around my shoulders as we exited the small airport. Sitting next to dad on the drive home to Forks, I slowly drifted off into a comatose state knowing that Sirena and I were safe. After we arrived, Rose kept Sirena as I took a shower and slept on and off for the next two and a half weeks.

I slowly came around with each passing day and the love from my family, my true family. After I put Sirena to bed, the family decided they were going to do an intervention to find out exactly what happened. It was only then I broke out in tears and told them everything that Mr. Aro had said the night I left, including his threats. Papa, Momma, Uncle Jas and Uncle Emmett were outraged.

Unbeknownst to me, Grandfather Carlisle had contacted Jake while Grandma sat next to me and held my hand. Soon after the call; Jake and Sam entered the house with the pack in tow. My surprising eyes met each one of theirs, including Embry's. I was surprised to see him here after what transpired between him and my sister, Jane, in Volterra. The haunting sight of his eyes in pain matched the pain I had seen in Jane's since that horrible day. Grandfather encouraged me to repeat every gruesome detail of my story to them. Of course, they didn't take it any better than my family did.

All of a sudden, Aunt Alice let out a loud gasp and gripped the wall that she was standing next to. Of course that started a chain of events that to an untrained eye would have been a whirlwind. Instead I saw Uncle Jas promptly appear next to her and wrap an arm around her waist. Poppa whipped his head around to the picturesque window with a threatening growl. The entire room echoed Poppa's growl and started to gather around. Pushing my way through the strong family line, a shock rippled down my spine and into my core.

There was Alec stepping out of the lining of trees that surrounded our home with something white in his hand waving in the air. I couldn't help my mouth dropped open in surprise. I didn't know what to think or even believe.

Was he absolutely surrendering to us or was it a trap?

* * *

Yoyo:: Sorry things have been crazy. I'e made it my personal mission to update more often then I have been. It's either that or allow Jane to use me as her paining toy.. so I choose updating more often..

Jane::: *Crosses arms smirking* Good girl..


End file.
